Forever
by SuperSayjinPanny
Summary: Pan is an 18 year old virgin, Trunks is her best friend, and he unknowingly to her warns off every guy that looks at her, or vice versa. he is in love with her, and she is his Panny. She doesnt know he loves her,but she knows she loves him...P/T,G/B R
1. The Birth of Son, Pan

**Forever**

**Chapter One-The birth of Son Pan**

"Brrrbrrr....Brrrbrrr....Brrrbrrr" "WOMAN! GET THE PHONE!!" Vegeta screamed at his mate. Seven year old Trunks closed his ears for what was to come. "I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME WOMAN, YOU BAKA!" Bulma shrieked, while Vegeta and her son covered their sensitive ears in vain. Sensitive sayjin hearing and Bulma didn't really mix well. "And anyway, Im in the bath so i cant get the damn phone, so one of YOU have to get it!" She finished. Vegeta automatically looked at his son in a way of saying "get-the-phone-or-I,-the-prince-of-all-sayjin's-will-make-you-pay!"

"Mom sais i cant answer the phone 'cause I'm too young!" Trunks made up, trying both to get out of his father's wrath, and to get out of having to get up off his butt to get the phone. Surprisingly, it worked, Trunks sighed in relief while Vegeta growled in response. He cursed all six steps to the phone, which was still ringing like crazy.

"Hello?" Vegeta growled. He was met by a very loud shriek which could be heard form where Trunks was sitting. For the second time that day they had to put their hands over their ears. Vegeta was about to slam the phone down when suddenly the voice on the phone was calling him.

"WHAT?" He yelled into the phone, he hardly knew how to work the damn thing.

"Oh My God, Oh My God Oh My GOD!" the voice said, Vegeta recognized the voice as Kakkarott's mate.

"What do you want woman?" he said, ready to let loose, when he heard some scuffling in the background. He heard Chi-Chi go away from the phone and someone new coming to it.

"Bulma is that you?" It was Kakkarott he realized, _What the hell? Kakkarott on the phone? Now THAT was new! _He thought. So he voiced them. Goku obviously thought the same thing as he went:-

"Hey Vegeta! I've never spoken to you on the phone before! We have got to speak like this more often!" he said as if his wife hadn't just been having a panic attack on the phone.

"Kakkarott you idiot why the hell is your mate calling here as if she is about to get attacked by Majin Buu or something?" He, yet again, growled.

"oh yeah!" Realization dawning on him. "Videl is having the baby! We are here at the hospital right now! A blood curling scream was heard on the background, sounding a lot like Videl. " Tell everybody to come quick! Got to go and have my food now! Bye Vegeta!" _Click. _Vegeta sighed in frustration.

"Woman! Kakkarott's brat's mate is having her brat!" He shouted Bulma in an annoyed fashion just as she was walking in the room with a towel around her.

"Vegeta how many times to I have to tell you to stop calling me wo-"she faltered, realizing what he had just said. "WHAT? Oh my Kami!" She squealed, sounded like Chi-Chi did not long ago. " Quick! Vegeta fly us there! It's quicker! Trunks, go get your sister, she's in the cot! Vegeta grab hold of me and i'll hold Bra and Trunks can fly next to us!" She babbled to him, forgetting the fact that she was still in a towel. When she realized that Vegeta wasn't moving and was just staring at her strangely she lost her (easily lost) temper. "VEGETA! Do as i say or i'll make sure you sleep on the couch for the next month, AND i'll break the Gravity Room!" Vegeta stared blankly at her, he was about to open his mouth when Trunks came running in with one year old Bra in his arms, and wearing a frown.

"Mom, arn't you gonna change, i mean, it's pretty cold out." He said staring at her.

Bulma looked at him blankly for a moment then looked down at herself. She let out a frustrated sigh, and instead of thanking her son she shouted at Vegata for not telling her sooner. Vegeta glared at her while she ran out of the room, to put something decent on.

*2 hours later*

Goten and Trunks sat playing half heartedly at the hospital, Videl was taking a lot longer than anybody thought, it was supposed to be a quick birth, but was not turning out that way, she had been in labour now for four hours, And every ten second you could hear the blood curling scream of hers throughout the hospital. The women were sat there talking excitedly while the men sat there looking bored, and feeling it too. Gohan was in with Videl, helping through the labour. Suddenly he came running out, met with all the women asking a series of questions.

"Is it a girl?" "What does it look like?" "Can we go see?" "Does it have a tail?" "Can we go eat?" Everyone turned to look at the innocent looking Goku with an exasperated look. Goku ubbed the back of his head Son style and laughed nervously and stepped back.

"What? Im hungry." He said, suddenly Chi-Chi grabbed a frying pan that seemed to come fromn nowhere and hit him on the head with it. All the men groaned simultaneously at the frying pan, even Vegeta, he'd had nightmares of that damn thing! They all seemed to realize the reason they were there and turned back to Gohan, who was panting slightly, but with a great big grin on his face.

"She's done it!" he said, pride evident in his voice. "It's a baby girl!" he announced. There was squeals all round for the women, with the exeption of 18, while the men covered their ears. "You can go in, be careful though, Videl is still recovering. We haven't picked a name for her yet though." He finished. All the women bustled in, dragging their mates with them, and in some cases, children. There was Chi-Chi, Goku, six year old Goten, Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, Bra, Mr. Satan, Krillin, 18, six year old Marron, and Piccolo.

Each of the women had a go at holding the baby who hadn't stopped screaming yet, and then it was the children's turn. Goten held her while the women looked on proudly, yet trying to cover their ears at the same time. Goten held the baby with great pride knowing that he was what his brother was calling "ucle" (uncle btw)or something. He stared at his niece smiling the Son smile. He stood up with her in his arms, and walked over to Gohan.

"Gohan, why is she screaming?" he asked, while Gohan jsut smiled tiredly.

Trunks looked on in disgust, wanted to go, but haven just been threatened by his father, who had been threatened by Bulma. He hadn't moved from his spot from across the room yet, against the wall, next to his father who had the same pose, not wanting to go anywhere near the new baby. _Why is that brat still screaming? _He thought, sounding a lot like his father. Marron saw the look on Trunks' face and tried to copy, wanting to be like Trunks in everyway.

"Trunks why don't you hold her?" Gohan suddenly asked, all faces turned to him. He opened his eyes wide and shook his head fiercely, but noticing his mother standing behind Gohan giving him death glare, he sighed in defeat. Goten started walking over to Trunks to put his niece in the arms of Trunks, but while doing so, he tripped and fell forward slightly, causing the baby to scream even more, , everyone in the room holding their breaths, but Trunks caught the baby with eased and looked at Goten as if to say "Idiot" Goten blushed and mumbled his apologies. Trunks sighed in frustration and looked down at the bundle in his arms. With the look of disgust still evident on his face. But as he looked down at her, his face changed drastically, from frown to smile. Trunks became mesmerized by the little girl in his arms. And as soon as he smiled, the baby stopped crying, just like that, and lifted her little arms up, as if to grasp him, he complied by holing her hands with his free one, and just like that everything else didn't seem to matter to him anymore, as he stared in her eyes, he felt happy, he felt as happy as any seven year old could, and he felt love. While everyone one in the room looked on surprised and happy, Vegeta knew that his son had just bonded with Kakkarott's brat's brat. He sighed inwardly. _Great_ he thought to himself sarcastically. But Trunks noticed that Marron was coming up to him and he growled at her, wanted this baby to be his, and only his. Marron stepped back surprised, and looked angry at the little baby girl in his arms, knowing that she was getting in the way of her having Trunks all to himself. Everyone looked surprised at this, even Vegeta, who hadn't expected the bond to be THAT strong. He smirked to himself, _Trunks is possessive over her already. _He thought.

"Mine" Trunks stated simply, yet aggressively. No one understood that he had just bonded with her exept Vegeta.

Vegeta turned to him slowly, not to cause the boy to get even angrier. He bent down to whisper to his son so no one knew what he was saying.

"Trunks you have to give the baby back" he said in a surprisingly soft tone of voice.

"No she is mine, i love her, so there!" he said, equally quiet, but still aggressive,

Gohan, unaware of the situation, turned to Trunks

"Trunks, do have an idea for what we can call her?"

He asked him, Trunks smiled, and one simple word came out, "Pan" he said, Gohan's smile went wider and turned to Videl as if to say he liked it, and Videl nodded in return, too exhausted to actually say anything, but liking the name never the less.

"Okay, Pan Videl Son, I like it!" he answered, grinning like an idiot, or as you might say, grinning the infamous Son grin! The women nodded to each other excited, happy that the new addition to the big 'family' had a name.

Vegeta snorted, this didn't go unnoticed with everyone, as they all turned round to him, except Trunks, with a look of confusion on their faces. Vegeta saw that they were confused at this so he rolled his eyes. _How dumb can they actually get?_ He thought. _But saying that, this __**is **__the Son family/Z fighters we're talking about, I mean what was he expecting._ He chuckled out loud after this thought came to mind, which caused everyone to look at him as if he had grown two heads. Chi-Chi on the other hand looked as if she was about to get that frying pan of hers out again, so he quickly regained his composure and went on to explain, after all he did NOT like the frying pan, it had managed to even give him nightmares some nights, which he did NOT want to go through again._ Yup, giant frying pans chasing me are definitely gonna improve my status as the Prince of all Sayjin's. _He thought.Bulma heard this part though, through their bond, and she looked at him funny, looking as if she didn't know whether to laugh or ask him what the hell was the matter with him. _Shit, I forgot to keep my thoughts blocked from her._

"All I'm saying, is that you're probably going to regret doing that" he explained to them, with his infamous smirk.

"What do you mean Vegeta? Why would we regret it?" Gohan asked, confusion etched on his face.

Vegeta let out a frustrated sigh, "What i mean is that you are going to regret it knowing you Gohan, look at the boy for Kami's sake!" he said, losing his patience.

"What do you mean? Are you talking about Trunks?" He glanced at Trunks who was still holding Pan close to him and giving a glare to anybody who looked like a threat to him.

"Of course im on about the brat, look at him, he has bonded with her and you haven't even noticed!" Although Vegeta said this in a disgusted way, he was actually proud of his son, going after a Sayjin, and one that was most likely to follow her blood line and become strong at that. He smiled inwardly, knowing there was a chance that the Sayjin bloodline could keep on going, even IF the girl was only ¼ Sayjin. He was going to make sure that he did everything in his will to make sure they mate when they are older. He silently praised his son for picking such a promising mate.

"What do you MEAN he's bonded with her?! Thats impossible Vegeta, he is only seven years old!" Gohan said, unwilling to believe that his daughter has already bonded.

"Fine brat, believe what you want to, but you'll be sorry." Vegeta stated, with a smirk on his face, as usual.

"Why will he be sorry Vegeta? If Pan and Trunks have bonded, then why is that so bad?" This came from the recovering Videl. Vegeta's smirk only got bigger at this, the men were slowly catching on, even Goku, and had started joining in with the smirking, but Gohan, being naive, still didn't get it.

"Work it out brat, if they have bonded this early on, then dont you at least have an inkling at what's going to happen when they are older?" Vegeta asked, amused at the blinded father. Gohan suddenly clicked, and instantly went pale, thinking that he had only just had his daughter, and now it seemed as if she were already getting taken away from him.

"No! I wont allow it! Vegeta make Trunks give her back to me right this instant!" Gohan yelled at the prince.

"You just made a BIG mistake brat." Vegeta said, eyes not leaving Trunks.

Gohan, noticing this, spun around to face the demi sayjin that was holding his daughter. And as soon as he did, he instantly retreated. The face on Trunks was enough to murder, and as the people in the room noticed this, they all gasped. Trunks stood there, holding Pan close to him, and looking ready to kill Gohan, and if it had not been for the little bundle in his arms, he would have done so, he was already in fighting stance, but not actually attacking, he just wanted to make sure that Gohan knew he was serious.

"What is going _on_?" Bulma shrieked, unable to fully understand the situation. At this, Vegeta got up from his position against the wall.

"Trunks" he said calmly, which surprised everyone, since he usually called everyone brat or woman. To the women, this showed that the situation was serious. "Trunks, are you going to put Pan down?" he asked, making everyone open their mouths in surprise, this time he had not only used Trunks' name but also Pan too.

" No father" he stated simply to Vegeta, all the while never letting his eyes leave Gohan's.

"Son, he is no threat to you, he is Pan's father, he is merely trying to look after her, there is nothing stopping you from bonding with her" Vegeta said, the last part earning a glare from Gohan. But it was working, Trunks' features suddemly became unsure, and he sighed, whether in defeat,anger or frustration Vegeta didn't know. But Trunks walked straight past Gohan and walked over to where Videl's bed was. His face softened as he looked down at Pan, he kissed the top of her head, and he slowly and softly handed her over to her mother. Videl smiled thankfully at him, and he returned it, seeing as he didn't see Videl as a threat. He turned on his heel, the smirk that was uncannily like Vegeta's returned to his face as he walked over to where the room's window was situated. He opened it and was gone in a flash.

Everyone sighed, some sighed in relief, other's in frustration, and the rest in confusion. And then the women all ruined the silence by starting to speak at the same time, asking question's about what just what happened and why. At the same time Marron started crying, because she didn't like the fact that Trunks' attention was all on this new baby.

"QUIET!" Vegeta growled. "If you have question's, then save them for later, where your mates can expain it to you." At this everyone shut up, and watched him as he made his way over to Videl. Everyone looked at him in confusion wondering what he was doing. He stopped by the side of the bed and reached his arms out. Videl stared in confusion at his outstretched arms.

"Woman, give me Pan" he stated, surprising everyone, not only because he had used her name again, when there was no danger. But he also wanted to hold her. I mean, he also wanted to hold her, and that just made everyone wonder if this really was Vegeta. Videl, still unsure why he wanted to hold Pan, handed her over reluctantly. Vegeta held her at arms length so he could have a better look at her, he studied her, taking in her brown hair and big brown eyes, and the little brown tail that was wrapped around her leg _.Hmm, she has just been born and yet she already has control of her tail...interesting, you will definitely be strong, i'll make sure of that._ He thought. And his smirk got wider, until it was an actual smile. He gave Pan back to Videl, and headed to the window where Trunks had originally flew out of, and did the same as he, leaving everyone in a state of shock. They satyed like this for a few seconds until Pan let out a small cry, snapping everyone out of it.

**Chapter two-Present Day**

Pan-17 Trunks-24 Bra-18 Goten-23 Marron-23


	2. Present Day

Disclaimer-nope, nope, nope, nope, nope....get it?

Sorry, i know i said i would update but i couldn't be bothered to get up off my lazy ass! And thank you guys for reviewing! :-D i was very happy!

**Chapter two-Present Day**

Pan-17 Trunks-24 Bra-18 Goten-23 Marron-23

_URRGH, I cant BELIEVE he did that! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! AND I HATE EVERYOTHER GOD DAMN PERSON THAT WAS THERE!...Well, with the exception of Bra of course, but still, how could he DO that to me? And in front of all of those people, what, is there something wrong with me or something? Am I so incapable of keeping one god damn relationship!? GRR I hate men, is it my fault that I don't want to be passed around them like a piece of meat, is it my fault that I don't want to act like a complete bimbo! IS THAT REALLY MY FAULT?!!! I will NOT cry, I will NOT cry, I am not weak! I will NOT cry damnit!_

Despite what Pan was thinking, the tears in her eyes were threatening to spill, and her breathing became rapid. She touched down in the forest with a thump. Not bothering about modesty, she lay back on the forest floor with her arms and legs spread out, forgetting the fact she wore a short skirt.

She was sleeping over with Bra, and Bra had had the idea to take her out to a party where everyone in her school year would be at. Bra had practically begged (which was a surprise for a sayjin) Pan to wear a dress or a skirt, and Pan had ended up giving in to her, because she could never find the courage to say no to Bra when she gave her the puppy dog eyes she had perfected when she was a baby. So Pan had ended up wearing a black leather skirt that came down to mid thigh, with a red halter neck top that hugged her figure beautifully. She never put make up on, but once again Bra had had her own way, and managed to get mascara on her and red lipstick. She hadn't let her parents see her, she didn't want that embarrassment, they were so used to seeing her in T-shirts and cargo's, they would definitely be a little shocked, so she had gone straight out. Bra had told her she looked like a Goddess, and it was true, she did.

Trunks had felt Pan's distressed ki earlier and had followed her, it wasn't hard considering her ki was skyrocketing. He had followed her into the middle of the forest where, he knew was her favourite place, and had kept his ki suppressed. He touched down on the floor had looked up and caught Pan falling down on the floor and onto her back, he also noticed that he could see Pan's underwear, he blushed at seeing that. He slowly walked over to where she was lying and noticed she had her eyes closed tightly, and biting her bottom lip, which he knew she only did when worried or upset.

"Panny?" he asked softly, no answer, he knew she could hear him, he had seen the surprised look on her face when he had said it, but she kept her eyes closed.

"Pan?" he asked again, lying down next to her on his side, leaning on his arm.

"Go away Trunks" she whispered, not daring to open her eyes for fear of the tears that were still threatening to spill. Trunks sighed, put out his free arm and pulled her towards him while turning her at the same time so she was facing him. Pan gasped at the movement, not knowing he would do that, but kept her eyes closed.

Trunks sighed, hating to see his secret love this way. Using the same hand he used to pull her towards him, he reached towards her face and lifted her face up using his thumb and forefinger.

"Pan-Chan, what is so wrong that you won't even look at me? What happened? Who made you like this?" He, like her, whispered. "Open your eyes Pan, please" he told her. She reluctantly opened her eyes but refused to look at him. She chocked back a sob. _No, I cant cry in front of him! He will think I am weak, he probably sees me as a little annoying sister, I cant have him see me cry! _Pan stood up so quick Trunks was caught off guard and nearly fell forward. He got up quickly, and looked up noticing she was running away. *sigh* _This is gonna be harder than I thought. I wonder who dared upset my Panny. _And so he began the chase.

Pan ran as fast as she could, going so fast that a humans eyesight couldn't pick up on her, she knew Trunks was quicker than her, that's why she had caught him off guard, hoping to get away from him as quick as possible. She could feel his ki getting closer and closer, she knew if she didn't do anything soon he would catch her. She was deeper in the forest now, and it was so dark she could hardly see. She quickly hid behind a huge tree and suppressed her ki, she waited, she didn't want to speak to him, he was always to nice to her when she was like this, and she didn't want to seem weak in front of him by crying. She held her breath trying to stop the sobs.

Trunks followed her all the way in, and when he felt her suppress her ki, he smirked. _Did she actually think she could get away from me that easily? I'll just start off where her ki vanished and i'll follow her scent from then on._

He walked further into the forest as quietly as he could, while suppressing his ki just like she did. He got to the place where her ki vanished and sniffed._ She's close...very...very....close._

Pan pushed her back up against the wall and closed her eyes. _Dende! Where the hell did he go?_ She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to concentrate, but she couldn't feel him anywhere. Suddenly a pair of hands came out of nowhere and grabbed her wrists and held them to the wall, and the person pushed their body up against hers, lifting her up slightly. She gasped and opened her eyes quickly, to find herself looking at the lavender haired man she had grown up to love.

"Looking for me?" he whispered in her ear. She blushed slightly at the contact, but bit her lip and looked down as one tear slipped from her eye. He noticed this and he grew angry. _Who the hell made her like this? _He looked down at her face which was only a few inches away from his, and put his forehead on hers. He too bit his lip and whispered "Pan". She let out a sob. He forgot about keeping her hands against the tree and cupped her face, lifting it up to face him. But she continued to look down. He hated seeing her upset, where had his funny, witty, energetic, happy Pan gone?

"Panny, dont hide those tears from me, look at me please?" The last part he had practically begged. She slowly and reluctantly looked at him.

"Why Trunks? You probably just think I'm weak." She sniffed, trying to control her breathing.

"Pan, I would NEVER think you were weak, you are one of the strongest person i know, the strongest female in the whole universe." She saw the determination in his eyes. "Please tell me what's wrong?" he asked her.

"I...I...It's just...." She was getting frustrated now, she let out a sigh which basically said so. "I'm a big fat loser Trunks" She stated. She looked into his eyes as if to say that this was obvious.

"What? Why in Dende's name do you think that?" Ok, now he just didn't believe what he was hearing.

"Because my boyfriend humiliated me in front of everyone at the party!" She was on the verge of sobbing.

"What did he do?" Trunks asked this slowly, trying to keep his ki under control, he wanted to kill the bastard, he never even liked him in the first place.

Pan sniffed. "He...Well, we were at the party, and he wanted to get me drunk like him, but i refused. So then he got really drunk, and then pulled me on the dance floor and started groping me. I pulled away, and he got even more pissed off at me...So he....he." She burst out crying at this. Trunks hugged her tightly. He was ready to murder the jackass now.

"Panny-Chan, what did he do?" He asked calmly, in a soothing manner.

"He got up on stage *sob* and he grabbed the mic and *sob* announced to everyone that I was frigid *sob* and probably a lesbian, because i wont let him touch me intimately, *sob* but he said it didn't matter anyway, because he was sleeping with someone else behind my back" At finishing this she broke out into even more sobs.

"THAT BASTARD!!!" Trunks roared.

"Whats wrong with me Trunks, am i ugly? You are my best friend, you can tell me. Why cant i keep one relationship going? Do they get tired of me or something? Most guys run away from me 'cause of the amount i eat, but i cant help it. Am i just so God damn unlovable? Is it-"She was stopped suddenly when he shook her none to gently.

"Dont you dare Pan, dont you EVER think like that you understand me? You are perfect, there is nothing whatsoever wrong with you, he's a baka for treating you that way, do you understand? You are the most breathtaking girl i know. You are amazing, beautiful, funny, smart, selfless, and so much more. You are too good for him, you deserve the world Pan Son, not some idiot who's sexually frustrated!" He had said the last part in an attempt to make her laugh, knowing that if she laughed he would calm down, but if she had remained upset, he would go and kill the son of a bitch. Luckily for the son of the bitch, she laughed.

It was a bit of an embarrassed laugh, considering he had just called her all of those things, and Pan _always_ knew when he was lying, but he had said it with nothing but truth in his eyes. She hugged him tightly, hiding the blush that covered her normally pale skin.

"Thanks Trunks"

"Anytime Panny"

They stayed like that for a while, both comfortable with such an intimate embrace. They sat down on the floor, he leaned against the tree and she laid her head on his lap, curling up into a small ball, facing him. Trunks stroked her hair lovingly, knowing she loved it when he did that. He looked at her closely, and took in properly what she was wearing. _She looks like a Goddess. _He thought.

Twenty minutes or so passed this way, until Trunks looked at his watch, and realized it was passed midnight, he had been with her for over an hour. He knew she was sleeping, from the way she was breathing.

"Panny?" he whispered, she stirred slightly, and opened her eyes slowly. "It's getting late, shall i take you back to our place?"

"Mhm"

"Okay, I'll carry you home, I don't want you flying like this" At that, he lifted her up bridal style and shot off into the sky. Pan shifted around getting comfy in his arms. Trunks smirked at this. _One day you'll be mine Panny. I'll make sure of that, and I won't let anyone hurt you. _

He flew pretty slowly, one of the reason's being he didn't want to wake her, the second simply because he loved having her in his arms; he held her close all the way home.

He touched down on Capsule Corp softly; he'd left his window open when he had left earlier, so he flew up to there instead of trying to open the door with her in his arms. He slid through the window without making a sound, and laid her on his bed, He then took her heels off her feet allowing her to get more comfy. She did have her own room in Capsule, but it was easier if he just put her there for now.

He made his way to the door to go down stairs to get a snack, when he heard a slight moan coming from behind him. He turned his head to look at Pan, she was still sleeping. He went to carry on going out the room when he heard her moan again, this time he turned and watched her a bit. She moaned again, but it didn't sound like she was moaning in distress. He cocked is head to the side, which he seemed to always do when he was thinking.

"Trunks" she moaned. Trunks looked up at her, with a surprised expression, next came a huge smirk. He walked over to her and bent down to look at her, he wanted to see if she would do it again, just to make sure he hadn't dreamt it, to see if she was actually dreaming of him.

"Mmm Trunks" There she went again, only this time moaning, and then moaning his name! He stroked her hair and smiled. _I need a cold shower,_ he thought, _I can't have her moaning my name like that, it's making me want her. Yeah, that would go down great, "hey Pan, wake up, you were moaning my name in your sleep, so would you mind if we, you know, do it?...oh and by the way, I've loved you since forever." Yup that would go down just great. _He went to get up from where he was kneeling, and he slowly brought his hand away from her hair. But as soon as the contact broke, Pan's hand shot up and caught Trunk's wrist.

"Don't leave me Trunks" she whispered. He looked at her, shocked. He kneeled back down and looked at her closely. _Hmm, she's still asleep_...He looked at his watch, it read 1:17. He made up his mind and started taking his shirt and pants off, leaving him in his boxers; he walked around to the other side of the bed and laid down next to her, forgetting about the covers. He propped himself up on his side and leaned on his elbow and looked at her. Hmm, she's still wearing her clothes....would she be angry at me if i took them off her? Knowing her, yes...but i cant leave her like that, i mean she IS in a leather skirt...He made up his mind and decided to take off her skirt, but letting her keep on the top, since the top didn't look to uncomfortable. He leaned over to her and turned her around so she was facing upwards. He lifted up her legs and put them over his, causing her to turn slightly diagonal, so she was going straight across the bed, legs over him, this made it easier for him, and allowed her to stay comfy. He leaned over and undone her button and zip. He bit his lip and looked up to her. _Phew, this would definitely not be a good time to be caught_, everyone was asleep, and he wanted to keep it that way. _Damn, why does she have to be so damn hot! So beautiful...caring....kind..._He shook his thoughts away, realizing what he was doing. _Damn it! Im losing my focus. Breath Trunks, you need to calm down. _He put his hands on either side of the skirt and gently pulled it down, it was hardly moving, _stupid leather....leather that makes her look hot though....mmm....DENDE! Im doing it AGAIN! Concentrate Trunks! _He did it again pulling a little harder, and managed to pull it down, causing Pan to stir slightly, Trunks looked up at her wide eyed panicking, _Kami, dont wake up now Pan! _He pulled the rest of her skirt down and took it away from her and chucked it on the floor, where his clothes were. He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and sighed in relief. He put her back on the bed properly, so she wasn't diagonal. He lay away slightly away from her, but kept his hand on her stomach. And he too, fell into a deep sleep, a sleep which he dreamed of Pan.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Well, there's my second chapter! Hope you like it. Please review me! I want to know if i did good or did bad! I have chapter 3 ready if you like it, so if i end up getting more reviews, i'll most likely end up updating in about, 3-6 days. I dont know how many chapters there will be though...maybe 20? Or maybe longer, depends....i wouldn't mind some ideas for the next few chapters; i'll put them in and dedicate them to yoo!

Anyways, i've probably managed to bore you to death so hear are my answers to the people who reviewed!

Lovesanime92=thank you! I hope it's gonna be awesome...u'll have to let me know as i go along!

Anddedu=ta, here u go!

Shaneka=thank you very much!

Puertorrican-babe=hehe! I was trying to make him seem cute, but at the same time deadly if anyone touched HIS panny! Lol! And u're right about the goten thing, he does seem like that kinda guy a bit doesn't he?

Palelight=dont worry, my plot is different! (except for the pan and trunks getting together obviously!)

MidnightShadow909=why thank you

Mitchy Spex=haha! Yay to you too! And ta!

AnimeFreak-TrunksPan-Lover4evr=ta, i hope u like the rest!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Love Bites and Suspicious Fathers

Disclaimer-no, no and no!

Enjoy!

**Chapter Three-Love Bites and Suspicious Fathers**

7 o clock in the morning

"Daddy!" Bra yelled, she was downstairs, and had been making herself coffee, when this intruder decided to "drop in". She turned back to the intruder, with a smirk that told you she was the child of Vegeta. "I warned you! Now get the hell out of my house before my father beats the living shit out of you!"She spat.

He didn't budge though, but growled instead. "I have a right to see her you little slut, she is _**mine **_after all" he hissed back at her. Bra's eyes grew wide with anger. She was about to slap him for the slut remark, and for calling Pan his. But then she stopped, and gave him an evil smirk, _if only Trunks had heard him say that, he would beat the shit out of him for calling me a slut, but would then kill him for calling Pan his. _Thinking about his death made her want to cackle like a witch, but she fought the urge, thinking it was more important to get the two-timing baka out of her house.

"You are asking for a beating, you know that? She's not here! And it wouldn't matter if she was, i wouldn't let you see her anyway, so get out!" She yelled.

At this he slapped her, it didn't hurt her, since she was a saiyan, but it still caught her off guard.

"Dont yell at me, bitch"

"DADDY!!!

Sam ran upstairs, ignoring her, he'd not met her father, and doubted the man could do anything to him. He had been to this house twice before, when Pan had brought him here to a few get-togethers, so he knew where most things were. He barged into her room, it was empty, he let out a growl. He walked back out the room, slamming the door in the process.

Bra was running up the stairs after him, and Vegeta was making his way to the house, he checked the ki that was with her. _Hmm, it feels like that weakling that Pan was going out with. _Vegeta, of course, knew everything, Bra had told him everything that had happened last night at the party earlier that morning, _she had sounded like she was ready to kill the guy who hurt Pan_. He chuckled to himself. _Definitely my daughter_, he thought.

After what Bra had told him, he had realized why Pan's ki was so distressed the night before, he had also felt Trunks go after her, and not long afterwards his ki had shot up, nearly going super. He had guessed that it had something to do with the weakling. He had then also felt them come back home, he knew that Pan and Trunks went back to his room, but figured they had stayed up all morning talking, since he knew they did that sometimes. Though he snapped out of his thoughts and went into the house, to find his princess, he saw her running up the stairs, toward the brat. The brat though, was on his way to somewhere in particular. _Trunks' room, _he guessed.

Meanwhile, Sam went over to Trunks' room, he slammed the door open, and what he saw nearly made his eyes pop out from shock.

"You bastard, what the hell do you think you're doing going in my brother's r-" She cut herself off gasping, she saw what he was looking at, and couldn't believe her eyes. By now Vegeta had walked up behind them, even he was surprised, though he knew they hadn't done anything, but still.

There lay Pan and Trunks on the bed, hardly clothed, on top of the covers, asleep. They were facing each other, bodies touching. Trunks had his one arm under Pan body, so she was lying on it, and it was tucked up slightly in the back of her top, possessively. His other arm hugged the other side of her tightly, and came under her body. Her top leg was over his bottom leg, and he had his top leg over hers. She had her arms on his chest and her hands on his shoulders, with their noses and foreheads touching.

Bulma had woken up from all the commotion and had gone to see what was going on. Her mind drew a blank when she saw her daughter, Pan's boyfriend (she didn't know about last night) and her mate outside her sons room with a look of surprise on their faces. _Hmm, that's weird, it takes a LOT to surprise Vegeta. _She walked up to them, and glanced in her son's room, after that she had to do a double take. _OMG! . _Shesqueals_. GRANBABIES! I doubt they had sex though...Veggie would have told me, plus he's surprised, so he didn't know...but then, if they didn't have sex...why was Pan's skirt off? And why was Trunks in his boxers?_

She, along with Vegeta and Bra were awoken form their thoughts when Sam let out a loud growl. At this, Pan and Trunks had begun waking up. Trunks opened his eyes, and looked confused for a second, then he noticed Pan next to him and smiled slightly, un aware of his little audience. Pan opened her eyes slowly and looked a little disoriented.

"Morning Panny" Pan looked confused for a second, then realised that it was Trunks.

"Where....how....but....-" Pan started but was cut off by a very angry Sam.

"What the hell do you think that you are doing?" Sam roared. Pan and Trunks jumped up, startled. Pan pulled away from Trunks, while Trunks reluctantly let her go. Pan got off the bed and looked at her little audience. When Pan's eyes stopped at Sam, her face automatically turned into a scowl. Trunks did the same and walked up behind Pan.

"What do you mean what the hell am I doing, what the hell are YOU doing in this house?" She said, her tone of voice low. She was trying to keep her anger in check. She heard Trunks growl behind her.

"Don't you dare question me you little bitch, you have no right to ask me what am I doing when you're sleeping with another man behind my back. How could you do this to me, you little slut? Who is this guy to you, your boyfriend or what? I thought that we had something special!" Trunks, by now, was ready to kill the guy. But instead he had a better idea. He smirked inwardly. He pulled Pan slightly closer to him and leaned his head slowly down towards her neck. With his head he moved her face sideways slightly, to get better access to her neck. He gave her a light butterfly kiss. Pan gasped at the contact. He kissed her neck slightly, using his tongue to taste her. All the while doing this, he kept his eyes on Sam. He wanted Sam to stay away from Pan, and what better way to do it eh?! He went to pull away from Pan, thinking that he got his point through to Sam, but just as he was about to, Pan moaned slightly. This sent Trunks over the edge, and he lost what control he had had in the first place. Trunks pulled her right up next to him so she was moulded completely to his body, and he closed his eyes. He started nipping at her neck affectionately, full of love. _Ohh....ohh shit...so god damn tasty...mmm...I want her so bad..,_ he thought.

Pan's eyes rolled back into her head, enjoying the pleasure he gave her. She was loosing control, unlike Trunks, who had completely lost it.

Vegeta, Bulma and Bra all looked on shocked at what they saw, where as Sam looked ready to kill Trunks. Vegeta and Bra's facial expression had changed into a smirk when Trunks lost his control after Pan had moaned her pleasure.

Trunks, who was still kissing Pan's neck, forgot about everyone else who was looking at them, and quicker than the human eye could see, he spun her round so she was facing him, and then pushed her up against the door, roughly, moulding his own body to hers. He used one hand to run his fingers through her hair, and keeping her hands pinned against the door at the same time. Pan gasped at the force, but didn't have any time to protest, as he'd crashed his lips onto hers. He sucked and nibbled at her bottom lip, roughly yet passionately. She easily granted him access to her mouth and he began exploring.

No sooner than they had begun, Sam's anger over took him and his hands went into tight fists. He brought back his right fist and went to punch Trunks. Vegeta saw what he was going to do but his smirk just got wider. _Trunks may have lost his control with Pan, and the weakling obviously thinks that he can hit him, but him being with Pan only makes his possessiveness over her stronger. _

Sam's fist didn't get ten inches before Trunks caught it easily, while still kissing Pan. He pulled himself away from her reluctantly, and swung her around pulling her back up to him, so she was facing everyone else, all the while never leaving go of Sam's fist. He looked Sam straight in the eyes with a menacing look on his face.

"Mine," he growled, threateningly.

Pan's eyes went wide with shock of what just happened._ Oh My God... Oh My God..What the HELL just happened? He...he...KISSED ME!? WHAT THE FUCK? And what did he mean by "mine"? Oh kami, why did i have to kiss back!?_

Pan had known why Trunks had kissed her neck, but she just couldn't keep the moan _in. _

Pan looks at Trunks questioningly, as if to ask him what he was going to do next.

Trunks' eyes never left Sam's as he said, "Now get the hell out of my house"

Trunks let Sam's fist go, none too softly. Sam's expression changed from a look of shock to an angry look. He glared at Pan as he said, "This isn't over". He glanced quickly at Trunks and ran downstairs and out of the house.

Silence filled the house as everyone was in their own thoughts. It had finally dawned on Trunks what he had done, and he reluctantly let go of Pan. Pan felt disappointed at this. _I knew it, he only likes me as a friend...this kiss meant nothing to him. _She sighed inwardly. Bulma suddenly brought everyone out of their thoughts and silence by blurting out;

"So, did you to do anything naughty last night then?" At this, Bra looked expectantly at Trunks and Pan, Pan went bright red from embarrassment, Trunks smirked looking amused, and Vegeta spat out his drink he was currently drinking from shock of his mate's boldness.

"Bulma!" Pan said accusingly, "Of course we didn't, we just fell asleep, is all!"

Bulma and Bra smirked evilly at this, "That's not how it looks like from the way your dressed." Bulma commented, while looking at her undies.

Trunks panicked at this, knowing what they meant and tried to make sign language at them so they could cut it out. Bulma and Bra on the other hand, had other ideas. They kept looking down at Pan's undies until Pan got the idea.

She slowly looked down at herself to see what they were looking at. When she looked, she had to do a double take at what she saw. She was in her red lacy panties, and her skirt seemed to be missing from her body.

"What the... how..." Realisation finally dawned on her, she let out a gasp. "TRUNKS!!!" She looked up at Trunks, to see a guilty face looking back at her. That confirmed it. "Trunks-why-the-hell-is-my-skirt-not-on-my-body?"

"Well...umm...you see...err"

"What did you DO? Forgive me, but I dont seem to remember me giving you a striptease!" She said, the last comment dripping with sarcasm.

"How do you know? You were asleep!" Trunks thought he'd have some fun with her, not wanting to get to the real reason why.

At this comment, Pan instantly blushed, from anger, embarrassment, and uncertainty.

"That's not true and you know it Trunks Vegeta Briefs!" She said, hands on hips, and refusing to look intimidated, although this time her voice gave her uncertainty away.

"Oh really? Because you dont seem to be sure about that. Plus, how do you know you didn't randomly get up in the middle of the night and start moaning my name and taking off your skirt, eh?" Trunks smirked. Pan growled.

"Well you sure must have enjoyed it considering _you're_ the one that's down to your boxers!" Pan smirked when Trunks went slightly red. Vegeta, Bulma and Bra looked on at all this very amused, and highly interested.

"Hey! Thats not fair! I always sleep in my boxers you know that!"

Pan was about to answer back when she was interrupted by Bulma, "You do?" She said turning to Pan.

Pan turned slightly red.

"Mom, of course she knows i sleep in my boxers, she _is _my best friend you know, just like i know that sometimes she sleeps naked." Trunks said, not realizing exactly _what_ he had said.

"WHAT!!" Pan, Vegeta, Bulma and Bra all said simultaneously.

"TRUNKS!!!" Pan shouted at him.

Trunks winced, finally realizing what he had said, and the consequences of it. "Ok Pan, I didn't mean to say that, it was an accident i swear!" He started backing up when he realized Pan was starting to get a very scary look in her eyes. Her eyes were narrowed to become slits.

"I'm gonna give you three seconds, after that, your dead meat." She said, her tone of voice low.

His eyes widened with fear and he sprinted out of the room, so quick that he was a blur.

Pan counted to three in her mind as the others looked on. As she counted three she sprinted after him, like someone stalking their pray.

"Ok, I think we're all used to Pan and Trunks' messing games...but that was definitely different." Bulma said, stating the obvious.

"Of course it was woman, did you not _see_ him practically eating her neck, if that weakling hadn't interrupted, i'm pretty sure he would have mated her right then and there." Vegeta snorted.

Bulma, ignoring Vegeta's tone of voice said, "Well, she definitely looked like she was enjoying herself!" Vegeta rolled his eyes, and Bra ran downstairs, to see if she could see what Pan and Trunks were doing now.

"Well, full moon's tonight, it's gonna be hard for them to control themselves."

"Wait, you mean they are probably going to mate tonight!?"

"I doubt it, they need to be completely mated before the moon has full effects on them. Tonight they will just have some...fun with each other." At this he smirked, and so did Bulma, catching on to what he meant.

Back with Pan and Trunks

"TRUNKS! STOP HIDING YOU BIG WUSS!" She had been looking for him for a good ten minutes, but she still hadn't found him, he was getting good at suppressing his ki, too good for her liking.

She walked to the movie room, for some reason she felt like he was hiding here, but she couldn't see him. She walked in slightly, suppressing her own ki, and keeping quiet. She looked around and sighed, she was just about to walk out the room when something dropped on the floor right next to her. She jumped, then realized it was just a cell. _Wait...just a cell? But...where did that come f-._ She stopped, realizing what had happened, she looked upwards, seeing him levitating flat against the ceiling, she got ready to attack him, but he had seen what had happened and basically fell on top of her to prevent her from attacking.

Trunks straddled her, making her unable to move, and he kept her wrists above her head with his hand. He sighed in relief.

"Trunks let me go you big dumbass! This isn't over! I can't _believe_ you told them that! It was so embarrassing!" Ironically, the kiss wasn't mentioned.

"Ah come on Panny, you know you love me really!" She blushed at this, but continued to struggle to get out of his grasp. "Come on Panny, you know it's useless trying to get out, i'm way stronger than you!" He teased

She growled. "Trunks i could beat you up anytime, anyplace, and anywhere!"

"Oh yeah? Then why can't you seem to get out of this hold then?" No answer. "Oh now i know, awww Panny-chan, all you had to do was tell me, i know you like me, and that you just dont want to admit you like the position we're in right now." He smirked evilly, enjoying her looking all flustered and red. _She looks so cute like that_. It took everything in his will power not to kiss her. He zoned out thinking about the kiss earlier.

Pan caught the look, and realized he was distracted, and had loosened his grip. She brought her knee up in a flash and kneed him somewhere very precious to him, if you get my drift.

He let out a yelp and she jumped up, ready to run from the room, but Trunks grabbed a hold of the back of her top and pulled her back down, he went to go back to the position they were in earlier, but she was too quick for him. She turned them round so that she was on top. She did exactly what he had done to her only a few seconds ago, but sitting down on his waist and with her hands holding his wrists so his arms were spread eagled. This caused her to go closer to him, to keep her grip on him.

"Gotcha!" She pocked her tongue out to him. If she had bee any closer her tongue would have surely touched Trunks' nose.

"Watch it, or i'll bit your tongue off!" He laughed, but trying to sound threatening.

"Fat Chance of that happening, your still under me remember?!" She said, she poked her tongue out again, and this time he jumped forward as if to bite. She squealed and jumped back. Trunks quickly jumped on top of her and began a tickling fight. They were both rolling all over the floor when a sudden voice stopped them.

"What the hell is going on here?" Pan and Trunks jumped up from each other, realizing it was Gohan. Gohan did not like how this looked. _Why the hell is y baby girl only in a top and panties, while Trunks was only in his boxers, and why the hell were they rolling around like...well, like THAT._

"Relax daddy, me and Trunks just woke up and we were messing around, is all." She said, not mentioning what _else_ had happened.

"But still, couldn't you have been dressed more decently?" he asked, they both rolled their eyes the same time as an answer.

"Panny, im gonna make some breakfast, you want some?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah sure, im just gonna go get changed first though okay?"

"Sure."

Trunks walked towards the kitchen, and Pan made her way upstairs.

Just as she was walking upstairs, something on the side of Pan's neck caught his eye, but before he could say anything, she was gone. _Hmm, I must remember to see what that is._

*************************************************************************************************

Ta-dah! I know its a little late, but the chapter was longer than i expected!

So please review!! I want to know whether i done good or bad!

Thank you too:-

Everyone who let me know i'd updated the same chapter twice, a.k.a-im an asshole.

Anddedu- im glad you think it's amazing! I shall keep trying to please you!

Palelight-thank you! No probs.

Puertorrican-babe-totally true! Lol!

Trupan-it would have been great if he'd have woken up lol! Doubt that would have gone down well!

LoverOfAllTrunks'AndPanStories-hahaha, thanks! I hope you keep reading en!

Wolf-e wolfman-thank you!


	4. Funny tshirts and wrestling matches

Disclaimer-No i dont own anything...exept my laptop and £40....yay me.

Thank u guys for reviewing...im not so proud of this chapter....depends what u think.

Enjoy....

Chapter 4-Funny t-shirts and wrestling matches

Pan roamed her C.C room for any clothes, but all that was there was her pyjamas and her sparring clothes. She huffed and sighed and wondered what to do. She knew all of her family were downstairs, she could feel them, but she couldn't be bothered to go home just to get some clothes. _Hmm..._now_ what am i going to do? Im definitely not wearing any of Bra's clothes, . Great, im going to have to wear Trunks'. Just great, he'll probably think im trying to hint or something. Oh well, i dont have a choice really. _

She sighed again and made her way over to Trunks' room. She went straight to Trunk's chest of draws to find a decent pair of boxers that she could wear. She pulled a pair out and chucked them on the floor ready. As she was searching in his bottom draw for a top she found a pair of lady's pink frilly thongs, _what a pervert. _Her face had the look of disgust on it. She threw the thongs back into the draw and finding a decent top she slammed it shut with her foot. She took off her underwear and but on the boxers which were a little too big but what the hell could she do about it, it's not like she was gonna ask Bra if she could lend any of her underwear knowing that all she wore were G-strings._ No Thank you_.

She took off her top, but didn't realize that Trunks had just walked into the room and had seen her....in her bra. His eyes nearly popped out of his head. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. His Little Pan-chan had boobs. _Oh my God. SHIT. Should I leave or should I make some stupid comment? CONFUSED!! _He was interrupted out of his thought when Pan turned around ready to put the top on only to find Trunks staring back at her. Her eyes widened.

"AAAARRGGHH!! TRUUUNKS! GET OUT YOU ASSHOLE!! I'M CHANGING!" Pan picked up the nearest thing which just happened to be a lamp, and threw it at him and it hit him square in the head. "Aaaawww! PA-AN!" He whined, rubbing his head.

"Trunks, i said get out, what the hell are you doing in here?!" She screeched.

"Well, you know, it could be the fact that it's my room!" He answered her back with, not able to get the image of Pan in her bra out of his mind. He gulped, this was way to much to take in, in only one morning. Images flashed through his head of Pan in her bra. _This isn't good, shit, i'm getting turned on badly. _Pan knew he was right, but wasn't going to let him know that.

"Well you could have knocked you know!" She growled. This only managed to make Trunks even more turned on. _She's so hot when she's angry, Dende, why is she so hot?_

The Lookout

The green guardian rolled his eyes.

"Dumb saiyan's." He said to himself.

Back with Pan and Trunks

Pan quickly shoved on the t-shirt, and realized Trunks was gawking at her. She suddenly went all self conscious.

"Trunks, you're staring." She stated, uncertainty etched across her face.

Trunks snapped out of his daze, he suddenly smirked.

"You look good in those." He said.

Pan went bright red and gulped.

"What t-shirt is that anyway? I don't remember it." He asked.

"I-I-dunno."

Trunks looked at the top trying to figure out which one it was. Suddenly, realization hit. He looked at the top with pure horror and panic.

"Pan you have to take that top off," he stated, trying to keep his cool. Trunks had realized that the top was the one that Goten had given him a few years ago as a joke.

"Why?" Pan asked, confused.

"Pan, please take it off?" He pleaded. Pan gave a funny look.

"Trunks, why do you want me to take the top off?" She gulped. Trunks realized what she thought he meant and his eyes widened.

"No,no,no! I didn't mean it like that, i swear!" _Great, the last thing i need is for her to go running to Gohan saying that i'm a pervert or something...yah, that would go down great._

"But, why do you want me to take it off then?"

"Heh...no reason, just you know..." Pan narrowed her eyes at him in suspicion.

"Trunks." She said in a warning tone.

"Come on Pan, please?" He, once again, pleaded.

"No." She smirked, she could read him like a book, and it was obvious there was something about this top that he didn't want her to see.

"Bye Trunksie!" She said as she went to go past him to go out the door. Just as she was passing him he put his hand out so it was on her stomach stopping her going any further.

"Pan."

"Trunks." She said, copying his tone of voice.

"If you dont take it off then i will take it off for you....now it's your choice."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You wouldn't." At this he smirked evilly.

"Oh yes Pan, i will."

She tried to pull away from him but he pulled her back. They both tripped and landed on the bed, with her on top. Again, she went to pull away from his grasp, but he pulled her back down onto him. Neither realized the two figures by the door.

Trunks pulled her closer to him and twisted them both around so he was on top. He was trying to get the top off her, but she was holding his arms trying to get them off of her.

Bra and Goten was watching in amusement. Bra was smirking and Goten, who didn't realized the situation suddenly grinned like there was no tomorrow.

"PILE ON!" He shouted. He banged his chest and shouted out like Tarzan.

Pan and Trunks looked up from the bed in surprise, hadn't not realizing they had been watched. They didn't have time to say anything though because of a certain Son that was about to jump on them.

Goten jumped on, and suddenly all three of them were wrestling. Bra looked on laughing. Goten heard this and looked up.

"Ah-ha! Did you think you could get away Miss Briefs?" Goten said jumping off the bed and throwing Bra over his shoulder. Bra screeched and laughed as Goten pulled her on the bed with the rest of them and they all wrestled like mad people.

Poor Pan was on the bottom of the pile on, Trunks was still trying to get the tpop off of her, but Goten wasn't letting him since he was jumping on Trunks like a mad man. Bra was tugging on Goten, and trying to get him off of Trunks.

Basically-they were all mad.

Pan managed to slide off of the bed, while Trunks was getting attacked by Goten and now Bra.

Pan ran out the room, off to find a mirror.

She ended up running into Bra's room, and went straight to the full length mirror. As she looked in the mirror. All she could see was a plain looking top. She wondered why Trunks went all scatty about the top.

_Hmmm... that's weird._ She turned around and had a looked in the mirror so she could see the back of herself, and what she saw made her burst into a fit of giggles.

There, on the back of Trunks' top, was a picture of a purple haired fairy, and underneath the picture, was a caption that said "Trunksie-poo! You're a purple haired fairy!"

At this point Trunks had come running in, Bra and Goten not far behind him. As soon as he came in the door, he realized she had seen the top. He groaned in defeat. Goten and Bra looked on, curious as to why Pan couldn't stop laughing, and Trunks' weird behaviour.

"Purple.....fairy......hair!...embarrassing!" Was all Pan could manage through her giggles.

Trunks glared at her. "You're mean, you know that."

Pan calmed down a bit. "Me, mean? I dont know what you're talking about!"

Trunks 'hmphed'. "Oh yeah, well the reason i got this top is because of you and your mean nicknames for me!"

By now Bra and Goten had caught on, Bra was giggling her head off looking at the back of Trunks' top, while Goten was laughing too, at the memory of giving him that top.

Pan smirked at Trunks. (no surprise there!)

"Mean nicknames? I gave you that nickname when i was four, and you said that i would always be the only one that could get away with calling you it!"

Trunks pouted and blushed at the memory.

He was about to respond to her but yelling was heard form downstairs, something along the lines of "Get your asses down hear!"

They all sighed and Goten, Bra and Pan made their way to the door to go downstairs, but Trunks stopped Pan.

He looked at her with his best puppy dog eyes and she understood what he meant, she always did, and vice versa.

"I'll be down in a few guys, i'm just gonna put on a different top."

They all nodded to her and Trunks give her a satisfied smile, looking pleased with himself.

"This isn't over Trunks." She whispered to him when Bra and Goten had gone out the room.

He just smirked and made his way down stairs.

**

Through breakfast, no one talked, although hardly any of them ever did, through meals. They always liked concentrating on eating their meals, especially the saiyan's.

After they all ate food, all of them sat leaned back on their chairs.

"Boy, am i full." Pan stated, full of enthusiasm.

"Now who's going to do the dishes?" Chi-Chi asked, innocently, knowing what would happen next.

At the exact same time, all the saiyans yelled "Not me!"

Chi-Chi's face changed from innocent to very, very angry. "Now one of you is going to do it whether you like it or not." Her voice stern.

Bulma piped in, "Right let's see, Pan did them last, and last time Bra done them, i had to get 13 cleaning bots just to clean this place up, so it's out of you boys."

Pan and Bra looked at each other with satisfied grins and high fived. Pan suddenly had an idea, it was random, but she thought she'd give it a shot.

The five men all looked at each other to see who would give in, but none of them were budging. Just when Bulma, Chi-Chi and Videl were getting ready to clobber them with Chi-Chi's frying pan, Pan brought them out of their evil thoughts.

"Hey, i know, why dont Trunks do them?" She said.

Trunks looked at her with a look that said "How-could-you-do-this-to-your-best-friend?"

Pan just shrugged, she really wanted to see if she had any control over him.

Pan smiled innocently at him, "Come on Trunks, please? Do them for me? She asked sweetly, it was known that the Saiyan's hated doing chores, but to them, dishes were the worst, not only because there were so many of them, but they also got frustrated when washing them and would lose slight control and end up breaking the plates, and let's not forget that it was totally, and utterly boring. To Saiyan's, this was torture.

She could see Trunks caving, and everyone all looked on with curiosity, even Vegeta. They all wanted to know what Trunks would do.

"Please?" Pan finished with, keeping the innocent smile on her face.

Trunks sighed, "Fine, i'll do them. Ok now? Happy?" He asked her.

She grinned at him, "Of course I am! Good Luck!" She replied, teasingly.

He poked her in the stomach as he passed her to go to the sink to get started.

Everyone looked on in shock, _Wow! _They all thought. _Pan has got, complete, and ultimate control over him! _

Vegeta smirked, not being able to let this go, he turned his attention to his son.

"You're whipped boy!" He said to him, smirking that famous Vegeta smirk of his. Vegeta was highly amused, and everyone could tell.

Although at this comment, Pan did blush, Vegeta knew of her feelings towards Trunks, and she knew he was teasing, he seemed to like putting them in awkward situations. Although if she admitted it, she very much enjoyed the feeling of having Trunks under her control.

"Whatever Father, you cant say much, i saw you doing the laundry for mom yesterday."

The women giggled and the men laughed. But as Pan laughed, along with all the other women, they realized Trunks hadn't denied it. But they decided to keep the information to themselves.

"Come on Pan, let's leave my bro to his torture. Let's go watch a movie upstairs!" Said Bra, pulling Pan upstairs with her.

****************************************************************************************************

Sorry, i know its crap and not long...and well i dont relly have an excuse. But i promise i'll do better next time!!! Just pleeease review!

And those who did, thank yooou!

Palelight-ta, lol, you thought that? Haha! Well, it does kinda give off that impression doesn't it!?

Jengablockk-thanks! well, here u go, i know this chapter isnt very good, but i'll do better next time!!

Trupan- I know, sam is a dummy right? I mean, what did Pan see in him, who on earth would put those two together like! What is with that....wait, i did...DAMNIT! lol! And the thing on her neck is a lovebite btw. I just love the Pan and Trunks banter though! hope u liked the chapter! Love the name btw.

Chrysoberyl-BAHAHAHAHA! That review was so cute! Here ya go!

Wolf-e-wolfman-lol!! Im glad! I want to know what u think of this one too please! (i know its not very good, but the next chapters should be much better)

Lovesanime92-Well then, heeeereeee yooou gooooo!

DBZFAN4195-ahhh! Thats soo sweet! I hope u and all ure friends keep reading! Any of u want to give any ideas in, then ure welcome to do so, just leave it in a review or something if u want! Luv ya!

Junexxx-ta! This ones not too good though, but im hopong to do better next update!

And thank u too all of u who put me on ure favourites!!! Please review guys! I wat to know what u guys think toooo!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Playing Games

HEY EVERYONE! I'm dying to get 50 reviews, it my goal, so far i have thirty-ish! Woohoo!

IMPORTANT-just to let everyone know, in this chapter, pan and trunks speak telepathically, they haven't mated, but cos they are bonded, they can send thoughts to the others mind, where as when mated, you can just read the other's mind without having that thought sent to u, if that makes any sense!

*Blah* Bond talking

_Blah _Thinking

Blah normal

**Chapter 5**

The next few days went quick for Pan; she was busy with studying for graduation, and sparring. Her days had gone something like this, get up, eat, spar with Vegeta, study, eat, study and spar some more.

By the end of the week she was bored out of her mind. She wanted some freedom, and she knew what to do about it.

"Mom, Dad, Im going to go see Bra!!" She shouted down, she was out of her window before they could answer.

She flew into the air relishing the feeling of it, she got so wrapped up in it, that she didn't recognize the ki that was next to her. _*sigh* I cant wait to see Bra, i haven't spoken to her in days! I wonder how Trunks is doing? Hmm, well Veggie told me he's buried himself under work...i know! After i see Bra i'll go see him, sneak him out of work again! I wonder what he's doing right n-_

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!" While she was deep in thought, someone had grabbed her from behind. She struggled against him, he had his arms around the front of her waist, and her arms were stuck in his grasp. She felt his breath on her neck, making her stop struggling, and causing ripples of pleasure to go through her. _What the hell am i doing!?! Fight him damn it!_

The sudden change of movements from Pan caused Trunks to lose his balance (yes, in the air) and cause them both to hurtle towards the ground. They reached the floor with a big thump, causing the ground to shake, and crater to form.

They landed with Pan on the bottom and Trunks on top, him between her legs, causing them to be extra close...in that part of their body.

Pan struggled against the 'attacker', not bothering to check the ki, thinking she was seriously getting attacked. Trunks kept her down, and laughed out loud at her struggles against him. Pan, hearing the laugh, went stiff, recognizing the laugh. She whipped her head up, to look at him.

He was pretty glad that she had stopped struggling, if it had gone on any longer, she would have felt the effects from what she was doing, on him. (Wink wink) She growled at him, while he just smiled back to her softly. Seeing him smile made her less angry, but she was still annoyed.

"Trunks, what was that all about?!" She whined.

"Hahaha, I didn't mean for us to go hurtling to the floor, i though you were just ignoring me, i was flying next to you for at least five minutes, so in the end i thought i'd go to attack you, but i thought you were going to stop me, but...obviously not!" He said, pulling one of his hands off Pan's arm to scratch the back of his head, Son style, earning the habit from Goten, and Pan.

Pan rolled her eyes, "Asshole." She stated. Trunks pulled a pouting face, both knew the position they were in, but wanted any excuse just to stay like it.

"Ahh, come on, it couldn't have hurt that bad Panny-Chan." He knew he was the only one who could get away with calling her that, she'll allow Pan or Panny with some people, but not Pan-Chan, and definitely not Panny-Chan. Although her eyes narrowed with mock anger.

"Of course it didn't hurt boxer-boy, im more worried about you"

"Ahhh, that's so sweet PanCake, I knew you loved me really."

"In your wet dreams _Mister_ C.E.O." She said, stretching out the Mister. Unknowingly to her, she had just made him completely turned on, and he was fighting with his control over himself, knowing that if he lost it, she would definitely know with the position they were in right now. But he didn't want it to look like she'd won that round, his saiyan side stopped it.

"Dont you mean in yours Pan." He said, huskily. She noticed this, and was getting redder by the second, but like him, she couldn't allow herself to back down. Neither of them had ever had this kind of banter before, and they had had tons. But never had they reached this subject.

"Sorry to disappoint, but mine dont include you." She smiled evilly at his reaction. His face had gone completely white, with a look of shock on his face. She couldn't help but laugh out loud. _WTH? Did she actually _admit _to having wet dreams? -Gulp- Hang on, she said they dont include me...we cant have that now can we. _At this, Trunks' eyes narrowed and he composed himself. He leaned his face down close to hers, making it look like he was going to kiss her, but he leant to the side of her face, and whispered in her ear.

"Liar, you know you want me really." Once again, huskily. She was blushing furiously by now, knowing he was playing with her, and winning. She needed to think of something, and fast.

"You know what Trunks? You're right, I do want you, badly." She said simply, with laughter and teasing in her voice and eyes.

Trunks' eyes went wide with shock, he knew she was kidding, but her saying that really didn't help with his self control. _Mom and Dad at it, Goten and Bra together, Gohan using me as a punch bag, Chi-Chi hitting me with her frying-pan. Oh, Kami, shit! _He was struggling with himself, but the feeling he had for Pan were overpowering all these thoughts. He caught the look of her eyes and slowly brought himself back to the banter.

"Well we better get started then hadn't we?" He said leaning his face down to her's. Pan's face faltered. Neither realized that both of their ki's were rising with excitement.

"Well i guess we should then, that is, if you think you can take me?" She asked playfully, but inside she was screaming. _What the hell is going on here? This has never happened before! Oh God, he's so sexy..._

Trunks was pretty shocked that she wasn't backing down. "Of course i can take you Pan, although i'm slightly worried you wont be able to keep up." He smirked, leaning even closer, so their lips were less that an inch away from each other. Their ki's were skyrocketing now.

"Well i guess i'm just gonna have to prove you wrong, by the time i'm finished with you, you wont be able to move." She whispered, her breath tickling his lips. She was making him lose control, making him weak, and she was the only person with that kind of control over him. He slipped his hands up each side of her top, and her reaction was a slight gasp. Making her think, _Is this even a game anymore?_ Not that she cared, she was just enjoying the excitement and pleasure that went through her at Trunks' words and touches.

Unknown to both of them, Vegeta and Goku had appeared through Instant Transmission and had been standing there for at least a minute. At first they had come, thinking there was something wrong, but seeing, and hearing this, obviously not.

Goku smiled at the scene, which by the way looked very wrong, if you hadn't figure out already, seen as Pan's legs were around Trunks' waist, and he had himself pushed up against her so that there wasn't any space left between them except for the mere centimetre between their lips. Plus his hands were sliding further and further up her top. They saw that Trunks was about to say something back to her, but before he did, Vegeta and Goku felt a couple of ki's coming towards them, including Gohan's. _They must have been wondering what was going on with their high energy levels, i better stop them, before Kakkarott's brat comes and has a heart attack. _

Vegeta and Goku looked at each other and nodded slightly.

"Are you gonna stop them Vegeta, or am i?" Goku asked, unfazed with everything.

"I may aswell, but the only way they're going to snap out of it is if i throw a blast at them, they are too far into it to care who sees them."

Goku nodded, and Vegeta formed a weak ki ball in his hand, and quickly threw it at them.

Trunks was just about to kiss her when he felt a weak ki blast coming their way, and automatically shielded himself and Pan from the blast with his ki. The energy surrounding them consumed the ki ball easily, and Trunks powered up quickly, and angrily, wondering who had tried to hurt her, and to dare interrupt them. His eyes locked onto his father's and he growled.

"Care to explain father?" He growled, voice low, eyes narrowed.

"Gohan is coming, along with Goten, and most of the Z gang; they think you're both in trouble or something." Goku explained.

Trunks' made no sign of moving, but Pan spoke up. "Dad's coming?" She asked, disappointed.

*Trunks get off, my dad's coming, if he sees us like this, he's gonna think we are doing something.* Pan sent to him, not mentioning the fact that Gohan would be right in what he would think.

*Oh yeah, sorry Pan* He sent to her, reluctantly getting off her, taking his hands out of her top, which were about an inch away from her breasts, and they had been going closer, but they were stopped when they were interrupted. At this, Pan had to hold in a whimper from the loss of contact. Vegeta and Goku's eyes went slightly wide from the surprise.

They knew that they were pressed up close and ready to kiss, but they hadn't seen Trunks hands, and didn't know they were right up her top. Vegeta smirked at his son. _With their ki's this high from being pressed up close and slight touching, kami know's how high their ki will go when they actually mate. _He thought.

As Trunks got off her, he caught the look of disappointment in her eyes. He looked at her, he wanted so badly just to mate her right there, but he knew he couldn't. He was actually pretty lucky, considering the fact that, if they hadn't been interrupted, she would have felt his growing erection.

*I still won though* he sent to her, in the middle of pulling her up from the ground.

Pan looked up at him, surprised, but it quickly changed into a look of determination.

*You're wrong, i won, plus we didn't even finish it, but if anyone won, it was me.*

*Somebody cant take the fact that she lost! Before we were interrupted, i was winning and you know it!*

*Liar, if i recall correctly, i had you right where i wanted you.*

*See, i knew you wanted me.*

*Whatever, Trunkie-Poo, you're just in denial!*

To Vegeta and Goku, this looked very odd, they had been getting up from the floor, when suddenly Pan's head whipped up to look at Trunks, as if he had said something to her, and then their faces had changed, Pan's to determination, with a slight blush across her cheeks. Trunks' to a satisfied smirk. And then it suddenly clicked for Vegeta. _The Bond._

But before he could say something, Gohan was landing, along with Goten, Krillin, 18, Videl, Uub, an out of breath Bra, Picollo (he knew what was really going on, but just wanted to keep an eye on Gohan, just in case.) and a few others.

Pan and Trunks didn't move apart, but did turn to face them all. Trunks looked at them all with an eyebrow raised, and Pan smiled at them, innocently. Gohan was the first to speak.

"Pan, what's going on? Why was yours and Trunks' ki skyrocketing?" He asked, looking from her to Trunks.

"Me and Boxer-Boy here was just arguing that's all, is that why you're all here?" She scoffed and then smirked, as if to say _How-can-you-be-so-stupid? It's-totally-obvious_-_that-we-were-arguing. _Vegeta smirked at this, _She's been spending to much time with me and Trunks, she's perfected that smirk with ease._

"So you're saying you were both arguing? Well what was it about? It must have been pretty big for both of your ki's to skyrocket like that, Trunks was on the verge of super!" Goten asked. By now, he had caught on to what had really happened, he knew all about Trunks' love for his niece, but wanted to tease him, and see if they could think of a reasonable excuse.

"Trunks and me had a disagreement that's all, but dont worry, i won in the end" She said, satisfied with herself, Everyone seemed to be happy with that answer, and began talking amongst themselves, since they hadn't seen each other in a while, except for Vegeta of course, he stood there studying Pan and Trunks.

Trunks looked at her, smirking.

*I'll let you let them think that for now Panny, but this is far from over.*

Pan blushed unsure of his meaning. _Is he still playing? Of course he is, why would he be serious? But, what would have happened if we weren't interrupted? Well, whatever would have happened, I doubt it means anything to him, he was probably just bored, i bet he just wanted to mess with me. _At this, her eyes filled up with tears, which was very rare for her, considering she never cried, the last time she did was about a week ago, but that was an exception, because of that dumb ass Nick. Trunks looked at her confused, his face full of worry.

*Pan, did i do something wrong?*

But she didn't answer him, instead ignored it, and composed herself.

"Bra, are you doing anything later?" She called out, completely ignoring Trunks' question.

Bra turned around, a smile on her face. "Im helping Mom get ready for one of her CC parties, it's tomorrow night, and it's just gonna be the Z gang, i was just telling everybody now, but come over, we might need your help!" She said.

Pan simply nodded, as Bra continued talking to Goten.

*Pan, what's wrong? Please talk to me!* She didn't even look at him, just turned around and flew off, unnoticed by everyone except for Trunks and Vegeta.

Trunks didn't have to think twice as he flew after her.

This time everyone did notice.

"Where'd Pan and Trunks go?" Gohan asked.

"To finish their argument, that's all." Vegeta said, covering up for both of them.

"But dont you think we should go after them? I mean, the way their ki's were just now, dont you think we should keep an eye on them?" Gohan questioned, looking confused.

"They will be fine, if their ki's go up, ignore it, my brat wont hurt her, they'll just end up shouting at eachother that's all." Vegeta, yet again, covered for them.

Gohan sighed in defeat. "Okay, c'mon Videl, let's go back home." He said. "See you guys tomorrow then!" He shouted over his shoulder.

"Yeah, see you guys tomorrow! Bye!" Videl shouted down to them, as Gohan picked her up and started to fly.

Everyone waved them goodbye, and made their own way home, promising each other to talk more the next night at the party.

Vegeta went back to the GR to concentrate on Pan and Trunks' ki, to see what they were up to.

With Pan and Trunks

Pan flew as fast as she could, going even faster when she felt Trunks following her. Trunks had to go super to catch up with her, and he caught her around the waist, earning them both the thought of déjà vu.

Like earlier, she struggled against him for a bit, he kept his arms firmly around her, the more she struggled the closer he would pull her. After a while, Pan admitted defeat, knowing she couldn't beat him when he was super. She went slightly limp in his arms.

*Just go away Trunks, i dont feel like talking.*

*You dont have to talk, if you want we could just stay like this.*

*Why, Trunks?* _Are you messing with me again Trunks? Why cant you just leave me be?_

*Because i want to help.* He fought back the urge to think to her "Because i love you"

*No you dont Trunks, dont lie, just leave me alone, please?* At this, Trunks was confused, _what did i say to make her like this? _He fought another urge to beat himself up when he realized he made her like this.

*What do you mean Panny-Chan? What did i do wrong, please tell me. I swear, whatever i did i didn't mean it.*

When he said this to her, he spun her around to face him, still not dropping out of super, and rested his forehead on hers, something they had been doing a lot lately. She looked up at him, and could see the sincerity in his eyes, even though he was in super. She also noticed how sexy he looked, but was stopped in her thoughts when she felt a stab of pain going through her, and she let out a slight whimper.

He looked at her worriedly. She realized the pain was because his energy was burning her and cutting at her, since she was powered down, and he was in super. She gasped again at the pain, trying to power up, but every time she went to do so, the pain stopped her.

"Shit Pan, what's wrong?" His face filled with panic and worry.

"Your...energy...it...burns" was all she managed to get out through her gritted teeth and pain.

Trunks eyes went wide, and he powered down immediately, and flying them towards the deserted island that was underneath them.

When he powered down, he noticed she had red marks across her body, and a slight cut across her forehead, since he had been touching bare skin when he was super.

He laid her down softly on the sand. She propped herself up little bit, and winced at the pain, causing her to curse at her own weakness. As soon as she propped up, a hand on her chest pushed her back down again. He ripped the bottom of his shirt off and dabbed at her head.

*Trunks what are you doing? Im fine, you didn't need to do that.* Pan tried to reason with him. But for some reason, he didn't look at her eyes. This time the tables turned, and Pan wondered what she had done wrong.

*Trunks? What's wrong? What did i do?*

He couldn't bring himself to look in her eyes, or answer her even. He cleaned up her wound and gave her the quarter senzu bean he had in his pocket, which cleaned up her burns easily.

But yet, he still didn't look at her, and he took several steps back from her. She lifted her self of the ground and looked at him, wondering what she had done to cause this sudden change in him.

"Im sorry Pan." He said, practically whispering, but still avoiding eye contact. She looked at him confused.

He suddenly powered up, going straight to super. His eyes flashed angry, and his energy increased, but for some reason the energy wasn't aimed outwards, it seemed to be aimed at himself, meaning he was purposely hurting himself. As this thought hit Pan, she gasped and powered herself up as high as she would go and ran toward him.

_What the hell is he doing? Why is he hurting himself? _

Trunks was really hurting himself now, but he ignored the pain, welcoming it even, he couldn't believe tha he had hurt his Pan, and for that, he thought he didn't deserve to have her, didn't deserve to live if he had hurt her.

"Trunks! STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING YOURSELF! STOP IT!" She was sobbing now, she had never seen Trunks like this, never.

Trunks carried on though, not hearing her, through the pain.

"Trunks! Please stop! Please! For me Trunks! Stop for me!" she pleaded.

He heard this, and looked into her eyes, which were filled with confusion and fear. She looked back at his, which to her surprise, were filled with sorrow.

"Why should i Pan? I dont deserve to, i dont deserve you." He whispered huskily, his voice cracking slightly, but she still heard him, but didn't catch on to his true meaning of what he said last.

"Because I dont want you to!" she said stubbornly. "And because you are hurting me too." She said, full of determination.

"Im hurting you?" he asked, his voice full of panic, and confusion.

*Yes Trunks, in more ways than one, dont you remember?*

It suddenly hit him, because of the close bond they shared, if either were hurt, the other could feel it.

He powered down as quickly as he powered up, and let himself drop to the floor, in a sitting position. Pan knelt down next to him and hugged him as hard as her petite body could, but he didn't hug back, just closed his eyes. She wiped away the last of her tears, silently wishing that he would wipe them away, and be back to normal again.

She noticed the lack of reaction from him and backed away a bit, looking at him with hurt filled eyes.

"W-why Trunks? What did i do?" At this he growled, leaping on to her, pushing her down on the sand using his hands, but he didn't push himself against her, he didn't think he deserved that privilege anymore.

"Dont you ever, not for one second think, that this was your fault, understand me?" He growled out, keeping his eyes locked to hers.

She looked at him, shocked. "Answer me Pan!" He said, louder.

"But, then, why did you hurt yourself like that?" She asked. He growled in frustration.

"It doesn't matter, just answer the question!"

"No! Not until you tell me why you done it!" She shouted, pulling herself up from the ground and turning them round, so she was on top. And she did the one thing Trunks had avoided doing, she pushed her body down on him, straddling his waist.

"Because i hurt you Pan, that's why! Happy now?!" He shouted back at her, even louder. Pan pulled back slightly when she heard this, shocked at what he had said.

"Because...you hurt me?" She said, disbelievingly. The only answer she got from him was a nod.

"But Trunks, it was an accident!" She tried reasoning with him.

"But it shouldn't have happened, i should have realized!" He argued back with her.

"You couldn't have! You were busy concentrating on making me feel better that's all!" She still couldn't believe he had done that because he had hurt her.

"But i still hurt you!!" He shouted.

"But Im better now Trunks! Look, look at me! Im fine!" She said, using one hand to roam her body, to make her point, and using the other to grab his chin and making him look. He blushed, seeing a lot of her body seen as, a bit of her clothes had burned of when he was super. She smirked when he blushed, but didn't realize the reason he had blushed.

"See? Im fine! Now i want the old Trunks back! The one that, not only half an hour ago was teasing me!" She half pleaded. He allowed himself a small smirk at this, he didn't think she had fully registered what that had meant.

But, after a few second it clicked, and she blushed, but carried on. "See, you're smirking! You're back to normal right?"

When she said this, he reminded himself of what he had done, and his face went blank of emotion.

She sighed dramatically and in defeat, and let herself drop onto Trunks, lying on him, and she pouted.

*You are so hard to please you know that?*

No answer, but he did smile slightly, she had no idea that whatever she was saying was like a turn on.

*I told you i was fine, why wont you go back to being an asshole like normal?*

He said nothing, but wrapped his arms around her. She smiled, thankful she had finally got a reaction from him.

*I knew i'd win in the end* she sent to him, grinning.

*Whatever _Panny-Chan_!* His determination was back, it was half hearted, but it was still back.

"Dont mess Trunksie, you love me really!" she said. He smiled to himself and put his one hand up the back of her top, resting on her lower back. She stretched out her legs, but still kept them over his. He began drawing invisible pictures on her back; his other hand went up to the back of her neck and did the same.

This was making Pan extremely turned on, and all she could think of was dirty thoughts, i mean, come on, totally hot guy letting you lie on top of him, while he touched you in a way that didn't exactly fall into the 'friend' category, how could she not think dirty thoughts. _What is he doing to me? I bet he doesn't even realize what this is doing to me right now! _She fought the urge to moan out loud from pleasure, she gripped onto his shirt and kept her face covered in his neck.

He felt the affects he was having on her, he heard her uneven breathing, and felt her grip his shirt. She was tensing and relaxing and writhing slightly at the pleasure. He already had an erection, but luckily for him, her legs came around that part of his body, not letting her feel it. He had the need to spin her around and do things to her that would make her scream his name in pleasure.

He let the hand that was on the bottom of her back glide up further, to the strap of her bra, and he did the same with the other hand. He brought his hands down to her waist, and slowly turned them over, being careful not to let her feel his erection. As he turned them, he didn't pull away, just rolled over with her. He could tell she wasn't in the right state of mind, she had her eyes half closed, and they were rolling to the top of her head.

He laid down on top of her, putting most of his weight on her, while he watched her reactions to his touches. Her legs were around his waist and she was moving ever so slightly up and down, grinding herself against him. He put his hands through her hair as she pulled him closer. He knew he'd lost his control, but he also knew that if they didn't stop now, they would definitely end up mating. His mother had told him that Gohan was planning on going on a business trip for a week or two on business soon, and he planned to mate her then. Not because he was afraid of her father, but because then they could get on with it with no interruptions, and he wanted the best for his Panny. If their ki's stayed this high for any longer, her father would definitely check up on them, despite anything his father would have told him.

*See i told you i could win* he sent to her, making her think he had had this planned. She stopped suddenly, earning a growl from Trunks, he couldn't help it, the loss of her grinding up against him was worse than any battle he had been in. He wanted her, and he needed her, but now wasn't the time.

_How could he do that to me? He was just, just playing with me! For a moment i had actually hoped...but obviously not. Gahh! How come i was stupid! _She pushed him off her and stood up quickly, holding in the tears.

"I gotta go now, gotta help Bra and Bulma with the party." She said, avoiding his eyes. She flew off, not waiting for his reply.

He sat up and put his head between his hands, _damn it! Why do i have to hurt her like that! I should have known that putting us both down on a secluded island that i wouldn't be able to control myself._

He flew home and stormed into the GR where he found his father meditating, he opened one of his eyes and looked at his son, with a smirk. Trunks knew he had been spying on them through reading their ki levels, unlike everyone else, Vegeta not only could read ki's but could sense emotion in them too. Pan and Trunks could do this with each other when either of them were angry or hurt, and the mated saiyan's could do it, but Vegeta was the only one who could do it with everyone's ki.

He had sensed the overpowering pleasure going through them, and then Trunks struggle with himself to stop, and Pan's sadness, and both of their disappointment. Vegeta guessed that, with all the pleasure he had felt in their ki's, they had probably ended up kissing, and he wouldn't have been surprised if they had been feeling each other up.

Trunks continued to say nothing.

"Have fun?" Vegeta asked, sarcastically. Trunks just growled in response.

"What happened? Why did you stop when you got so close to mating?" At this, Trunks looked at him, confused.

"What do you mean "when we got close to mating"?" Trunks asked.

"Dont play dumb boy, your ki's were higher then before, you were super saiyan even!"

"I know that dad, but we weren't close to mating, i admit, i was up for it, and she was too, but we didn't come close to physically mating!"

"What? But your energy levels were so high! If you weren't doing anything sexual, then what were you doing?" He asked, incredulous.

"She was lying on top of me, and i had my hands up the back of her top a bit, and she was grinding against me, that's all!" Trunks explained.

"That's all?!?!" Now he was really surprised.

"Well yeah, why?" Trunks asked, confused at his fathers behaviour.

"No reason, now are we going to spar or what?" He asked his son. _I knew it would be a strong mating, but kami, if they're not careful they could blow up the world with the amount of energy they would put off. _

"Of course, why'd you think i came here in the first place?" Trunks growled.

"Good, but before we start, i want to know why when you and Pan went off, your energy was really high, where as hers was decreasing, adn i want to know why the then sudden decrease in yours, and also...why you powered up and self harmed yourself." Vegeta said quietly.

No answer, Trunks looked down at the floor, face full of shame.

"You hurt her, didn't you?" Vegeta said, still quiet.

"Yes." Trunks said, memories of earlier making his voice crack slightly.

"How?"

"My energy...i didn't realize...I _should _have realized...i was burning her." He clenched and unclenched his fists, getting angry with himself again.

"So, im guessing, you made sure she was alright, and that's when you started hurting yourself?"

"Yes."

"Spar, now. That better be the last time you hurt her brat, or you'll answer to me, understand?!" Vegeta growled, showing his affection he had for the ¼ saiyan.

And, so, they began to fight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Was that long enough? Was it good? I tried to make it long, but i wanna know if you think i just rambled on or not! Hope you like it, any questions, ask in the reviews or something. Byeee xxx

Mimisleep-ta, im glad u though it was cute, i rushed that chapter see so it was crap!

Lovesanime92-haha, glad u thought it was funny, and just to let you know, i made it longer cos u asked! So u have to tell me if it was good, or if i just rambled on or not! Btw, how would you write the sound effect of a whip?!

Trupan-indeed he is! Thanks!

Wolf-e-wolfman-you think? Im happy that u thought so!

Shinagami-lol! Well here u go!

Lilah66-thank uu

Pen name is-il try to keep it good!


	6. Making Up and Stronger Bonds

Sorry it's taken me a while to update, i decided to do a few more chapters before i actually posted, and this chapter took me aaaaggges. But anyway, thank you all for the great reviews!  
Hope you enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think, and if you have any ideas for it.

**Chapter 6**

It had been a few hours since the incident, and Pan realized she needed to go over Bra's to help her get stuff for the party tomorrow night. She sighed, since she had locked herself in her room, an action that told her parents to stay the hell away from her.

She flew over to CC quickly, knowing she was later than Bra expected, since when she touched down on the CC grass it was 7, and knowing Bra, she would have been expecting Pan at around half three.

She flew up to Bra's window and knocked three times. There was no answer, she opened it from the outside, knowing the lock was faulty, like her window, Trunks' window, and Goten's window, all of them had made it like that, so it would be easier to sneak around. She kept her ki at her lowest and climbed in. She turned around and flopped on to the bed, so she was spread eagled. She felt around for Bra's ki, and found it downstairs. She sighed and put her ki back up to normal to let Bra know she was here, and waited.

Surely enough, twenty seconds later, Bra opened the door to her room.

"Hey!! What took you so long?" Bra asked.

"Hey" Pan said, avoiding her question. Although, Bra, being Bra, noticed.

"What took you so long?" She repeated, more slowly, looking intently at Pan.

"I forgot." Pan didn't say sorry for anything, this was no exception.

"Yeah okay, is that why i phoned your house earlier and your mom said you locked yourself in your room?" Bra asked, sarcastically.

"Hmph, i should have known you would have phoned, princess." Pan said flatly. Pan was beginning to worry Bra now.

"Come on Pan, you can tell me, i'm your best friend, remember?" Bra said, walking towards the bed, and sat between Pan's stretched out legs.

"There's nothing to tell Bra." She said, looking up at the ceiling.

"Does it by any chance have something to do with Trunks?" Bra asked.

"What makes you think that?"

"Because he came in a few hours ago, and seemed pretty moody, okay, that was an understatement, he was downright pissed, he came in and went straight in to the GR, spending hours on end there with Daddy."

Pan just shrugged. But wondered to herself if he was angry with her, a shiver went down her body, but she ignored it, coming to the conclusion that she didn't care about him anyway. Bra sighed and flopped frontwards onto Pan, so she was lying on her stomach, and leaned her chin in her hands, and leaned her elbows onto Pan's stomach.

"Go spar with Daddy, that'll help." Bra said softly, knowing Pan liked to go to Vegeta and spar when she wanted to get her frustration out.

"I'll go in a bit."

"Okay....Pan?"

"Yeah?"

"Can i tell you something?" Bra asked, nervously.

Pan, propped herself up a bit, so she could see Bra, but causing her to slip off Pan and onto the bed. She pulled herself up more onto the bed, and repositioned herself on Pan.

"Of course you can princess." Pan said, getting more like herself.

"Well...it's just that, for a while...i've kinda...you know-"

"Spit it out Bra"

"IthinkiminlovewithGoten!" She said quickly, in one breath.

Pan looked confused for a second, trying to piece together what she had said.

"Say it again Bra, and more slowly." Bra sighed.

"I think im, wait no, i _know _im in love with....with Goten." Bra waited for Pan's reaction. Pan's eyes went wide with shock and excitement.

"Ohhhhhh! I knew you _liked_ him...but wow! I bet he loves you too Bra! You two would make an awesome couple!"

Bra's eyes filled with tears.

"Bra?! Did i say something wrong?" Pan said, alarmed at her best friends tears.

"No! It's just, do you really think that? Do you think that Goten might like me too?"

"Well, you're not gonna find out if you dont tell him now are you?" Pan joked.

"Guess not." But then Bra smirked. "I could say the same thing for you and my brother."

Pan's face went suddenly white, and then went three different shades of red. She looked guiltily down at her lap, avoiding all eye contact. "I dont know what you mean, i dont love your brother."

"Whatever you say Pan." Bra said, making it obvious she didn't believe her.

"No really i dont!"

"Of course you dont." Bra said, using the same tone as she did last time.

"I dont! What happened on the beach meant nothing! The jackass made that part pretty clear thanks!" Pan yelled.

Bra's features went from kidding around to complete and utter shock. Pan looked confused at her. But then, what she had said sunk in, making her realize she had just told her friend something had happened between her and Trunks, on a beach, together.

"Wait, no, i meant-" Pan tried, but was interrupted by Bra.

"What happened on the beach!?!?! What do you mean 'what happened on the beach'? Something happened on the beach? Is _that _why your energy levels was so high!? I just _knew _you weren't arguing! Kami! What were you doing to make your energy levels so high?! And what do you mean he made it clear? Clear of what exactly? What did he do?" Bra's voice got higher and higher with each question; her head was spinning from the news, she was now practically completely on top of Pan, as if trying to suffocate the answers out of her..

Pan's head was also spinning, and she struggled take all that in, and realized she'd have to answer every single one, knowing Bra, who she knew wouldn't give up until she'd have her answers. Pan sighed a defeated sort of sigh.

"You are lucky i am your best friend, 'cause anyone else who had just heard you say that, wouldn't have understood a word of it, since you spoke so quick."

"Stop avoiding my questions!" Bra screeched frantically shaking Pan, wanting answers, which made the bed shake with them.

Pan didn't have time to answer seen as the door opened and interrupted the interrogation.

Goten had run in looking for them, seen as he too was over the house helping put stuff up, or in other words, eating. Bulma had wanted Bra and Pan down to actually help her.

"Bra, Pan, Bulma wants you both to-" He stopped when he took in the scene in front of him, and then he smiled evilly.

"Oh, sorry, i'll just let you both finish up." He laughed, leaning against the door frame.

Br and Pan looked confused for a second, then looked at each other, and it clicked. They both rolled their eyes, knowing Goten was being ridiculous.

"Shut up Uncle G, you've got one sick mind....oh wait, that's right, you dont actually have a mind of your own do you?" Pan asked, her face completely angelic.

"Funny Panny, but why didn't you tell me you swung the other way, i mean, i had an inkling, but you know you can tell your favourite uncle anything." Copying the angelic look the Son's all seemed to have.

"Okay G, one, you're my only uncle, and two, you're right, i can tell you anything, so you know what, im gonna tell you to piss off, m'kay?" She said, in the same angelic voice, eyes wide and innocent.

"Now that's not a very nice thing to say to me now is it Panny-Chan? I could get you grounded you know, being your uncle, and i couldn't help but notice, but you didn't seem to deny anything about you being a lesbian, with Bra."

"Does it look like i would care if i got grounded, i'll answer for you shall i? I-dont-think-so! And about the gay thing, you know what? You are totally right, me and Bra are together now, so i guess that blows your chances of having a saiyan woman as a mate." Pan said, with a smirk that would pass as Vegeta's merciless one any day.

Goten shuddered, so did Bra, everyone did when Pan smirked like that, it would make any normal person run and cower like a pathetic weakling.

"Ah well, i guess i'm gonna have to settle for a human, but you two are gonna break a lot of boys hearts now they know you are lesbians. Hey Trunks, come here, Pan and Bra have decided to be lesbians look! I caught them in the act!" Goten shouted to his right, over dramatically.

Pan stiffened as his name was being called, Bra looked down at her, still trying to understand what her brother had done to piss her off so much. _What did she mean when she said that he told her it meant nothing, what did they do on the beach that made him say that it meant nothing to her? And why would he say it meant nothing? He loves her like hell, why would he say that to her if he wants to mate her? God my brother can be an ass sometimes, he's the only one who can stop her being so upset, and now he's gone and made her upset!_

Trunks came to the door, with a confused look on his face. He looked in the room, and saw what position Bra and Pan were in.

"Ahh Goten, you'll always find them like that, i mean, it's not like they are kissing or anything, if they were touching and feeling then we'd know they were about to mate." Trunks shrugged.

This triggered something in Pan. _Oh so, if you touch and feel that means you're gonna mate?! So what he did on the beach he can get away with, but now, his thoughts on the matter completely change! Just because he's the most eligible bachelor in practically the whole world doesn't mean he can have whatever he wants! _She thought fiercely. She raised her ki slightly to put some emphasis on what she was about to say next.

"Well you never know boxer boy, Goten could be right." She said, her face blank, making it unable for anyone to read her emotions, which made them all think at the same time, _She'd definitely been spending to much time with Vegeta/Dad. _

Goten and Trunks looked at her surprised, Bra looked down at her, confused at first, but then realized the reason she was saying this because of whatever had happened on the beach.

It hurt Pan when she looked at him and he just looked at her as if nothing had happened between them a few hours ago.

"To be honest guys, me and Pan wanted to tell you a few months ago, but we think we're ready for the next level." Bra said, pausing and taking a deep breath for emphasis, "Mating." She said all this with a face that was almost as blank as Pan's.

The boys looked at them both as if they had grown two heads.

"That's not true and you know it." Trunks said, looking directly at Pan.

Pan turned her head to him with a fierce look. "What would you know?" She challenged.

"Are you sure you want me to answer that question Panny-Cake?" He said, with a evil smirk. Pan paled, while Goten looked very confused, and Bra looked eager to know the answer to that certain question. She pushed Bra slightly so she could get up. She walked straight up to Trunks and stood in front of him.

"Whatever you answer it with it wont be true." She said, as if warning him.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Very." She said, fiercily. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Then you are a liar, Pan, and a very bad one at that." At this Bra got up from the bed and pulled Goten out of the room, so they could both have privacy. Goten looked on at them, wondering if he should stay, but let Bra pull him along.

"Dont _call_ me a liar!"

He was about to answer her through his mind, but noticed for the first time ever, she had mentally blocked him from doing so. He realized how bad it had hurt her when he said to her that he had planned on doing those things to her on the beach.

He reached his hand out to stroke her face, but she pulled away, taking one step back. He looked sad for a moment, and then took two steps forward, making them dangerously close, closer than before, but she continued to take another step back, he then, once again, took another two steps forward. She stepped back again, only to find herself cornered against the wall. She went to move sideways but he put both his arms out and leaned his hands against the wall, making her unable to do so. She growled at him.

"Let me go, or is this all part of your plan too?" She asked, sadness in her voice.

"Panny, this isn't part of my plan, i never had a plan okay? I just got so afraid of losing you, i wanted you to know that i was sorry, so sorry, i never meant to hurt you, the only reason i said i could win in the end was because i wanted it to go back to being best friends, i was worried you would hate me after i hurt you, and the reason i thought you were quiet when we were lying down was because i thought you hated me or something, so i said that to see if you were going to tease me back, but it obviously backfired." He said, with a hopeless look on his face.

She didn't really know what to say, or do. She knew he was desperate, and he never got desperate. Her armour was breaking, and he noticed.

"Please Panny-Chan? Please?" He asked, with big puppy dog eyes, the ones he knew she couldn't refuse. She looked away, angry at herself for no longer being angry with him.

"You know you want to Panny, just say 'okay' and then we can go back to being how we were before. Please? Or i'll bite you, then you'll be sorry." He said, unaware of the meaning of what he had just said, he just continued to look at her with his puppy dog eyes.

This made her smile evilly. "Oh, you're gonna _bite_ me are you?" Making him realize what he had said, but he didn't make a face like she expected, his smile just widened into a mysterious smile. She frowned at this, but pushed those thoughts away.

"You never know Pan, i guess you should be on guard, i could bite you when you're not expecting it."

This made her think of if he even _knew_ the meaning of what he was saying.

"So are we okay again?" He asked, his voice softening.

"I guess, I did kinda miss you." She said, blushing as soon as the words come out. But his smile just broadened.

"You missed me did you? Even though, we weren't friends for, what, four, five hours?"

No answer, just more blushing on her part, and more smiling on his part.

"Well I missed you too Panny-Chan." He whispered in her ear, making her blush even more.

"Come on, we better go, mom's probably having a fit downstairs because we're not helping her." He said, grabbing her hand and pulling her toward the door. He stopped suddenly, causing her to bump into his back.

"Ow." She said, annoyed, and rubbing her nose. He turned around to face her, making her look questioningly at him.

"Pan?" He asked, uncertain.

"Yeah, purple boy?" She asked, calling him that since she was still annoyed at him for stopping so abruptly and making her nose hurt.

"You're not really a lesbian are you? Not that i'm homophobic or anything, it's just...you know, you're not are you? You're not mating with my sister or anything are you? I mean, if you are, it's just-" He babbled, getting cut off when Pan laughed and going on her tippy toes to give him a peck on the cheek.

"Trunks i'm not a lesbian, neither is your sister." She said, causing him to sigh in relief. "But you never know, in the near future, i could-"She said, breaking off to laugh, when she looked at Trunks' terrified face.

"I'm kidding boxer-boy, why do you care so much anyway?"

"Well you see, if you were a lesbian, i'd be pretty insulted, and feel very rejected, because, every girl is supposed to be in love with me, and it would be slightly obvious that you weren't in love me like every other girl on the face of the planet, if you decided you were a lesbian. Am i right. Or am i right?" He said, grinning playfully at her.

"Whatever Trunks, stop trying to boost your ego, its big enough as it is." And so, they were back to teasing.

"Whatever Pan, you know you want me." He said, pulling her out of the room by her hands.

"Keep dreaming." She snorted, as he put his arms around her, so he was hugging her from behind, his arms wrapped around her stomach.

"I dont need to." He said, picking her up, from the position they were in, making her screech in surprise.

"Trunks! Leave me go! Jackass! I can walk you know!" She shouted, but made no move to try and get out of the hold.

"I know you can walk , but i like it better this way, 'cause **I** am the dominant one in this relationship, remember?" He said, laughing.

"Well i'm a lesbian, remember?" She said, she too was laughing.

"No you're not, you're _mine_" He whispered, causing her to blush, but thanked Kami she was facing away from him.

"Weren't you ever taught that you had to share?" She asked.

"Yes, but you're my exception, i wont share you." He said, whispering against her neck, making a shiver go down her spine.

Lucky for her, they walked into the room where the ball would be, and everyone else was there, so she didn't have to answer that, not that she had a suitable answer, everything that went through her mind at that moment was incoherent.

Bulma and Bra were putting up the rest of the decorations, while Goten sat in the corner eating potato chips.

Both Bulma and Bra looked up from what they were doing to look at Pan and Trunks. Both of them smiled evilly, and carried on staring.

Although Trunks noticed this, he let them keep staring, he was preoccupied with his future mate to care about what evil plans they were making at that moment.

"Are you two _friends_ now?" Bulma asked, innocently, but with the same evil smile.

Trunks rolled his eyes, annoyed that, not only had she spoiled his moment with Pan, but also asked the most obvious question, with the hidden meaning behind it, which was probably something like 'Are you two gonna mate soon?'

"Yes mother." He said, a hint of sarcasm in his words.

"Pan, do you feel like sleeping over tonight?" Bra asked, getting excited already.

"Sorry Bra, but i really should go home tonight, I spend more time over here than at home, plus, i kind of left Mom and Dad without a proper goodbye, and i haven't talked to them all day, maybe tomorrow?"

Bra's face went from disappointment to excitement, her face lighting up.

"Ohhhh! That's a great idea Pan! Why dont we all have a slumber party tomorrow, after the party, like old times!"

Trunks and Pan looked at her, wary of what was really behind the reason for a sudden slumber party.

"That sounds like a great idea B" Goten chipped in. Making Bra's face light up even more, if possible.

"Who's gonna stay? Just you four? Or are you gonna invite Marron too?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, of course we'll invite Marron Mom!" Bra said, jumping up and down from excitement.

Pan sighed, she hadn't even got a word in, although, it would be nice to catch up with Marron, she'd never really gotten to know her properly, her and Bra tended to stick together.

Trunks leaned her back and turned her a bit, so she was facing him, and he read her expression, understanding it straight away.

*Dont worry Panny, it wont be that big of a deal, we'll just watch a few movies or something.*

This made Pan groan out loud, making everyone else look at her in surprise and confusion, except for Trunks of course.

*Movies?! With Bra? You _know_ what she's like with movies! We'll end up watching some crappy romance story for hours on end!* She was pouting now.

Trunks laughed. Everyone looked at them, confused, only Vegeta knew they could speak to each other through their mind, not that Pan and Trunks had _tried _to keep it a secret before, they were just never asked, although normally they wouldn't be so outright with their bond, it had been getting stronger over the last few weeks, stronger than a normal bond like theirs should be, it would have been thought impossible, if they were not the living proof.

*Well _we'll _just have to _ignore_ the movie then, wont we?* He smirked, wondering if she would catch on to his _true _meaning.

She blushed, which gave him his answer.

Everyone looked at them as if they had both sprouted two heads.

_Hmm, weird, I'll have to ask Veggie about that later. _Bulma was deep in thought.

*Manwhore*She thought, not actually realizing she'd thought it _to _him.

*What did you just call me?* He asked, his eyebrows raised. He fought the urge to laugh, hearing her swear like that was definitely a change, normally she stuck to the words that consisted the word 'ass' in them. And the way she had said it in her mind had been hilarious.

She looked confused, but then it hit her. _Uh-oh, crap, did I actually think that to him?!!_

She smiled innocently and put her hand behind her head Son style.

*Err, what do you mean? I didn't call you anything.* She gave him her best puppy dog eyes, the ones he could never resist.

He knew what she was doing, so he looked away, wincing, he hated when she did that to him, he loved the eyes, but with them, she could get anything she wanted from him, although, he was always willing, but this, he wanted to get her back with.

*Hmm, well I seem to recall you calling me a Manwhore.* He smirked at her.

She blushed. *No I didn't.* She answered, not having anything more intelligent to answer back with.

He feigned an angry expression. *Don't lie to me.*

*I was only kidding.* She tried explaining, believing he really was angry with her. They'd not long made up; she didn't want to go messing it up already.

*No you weren't* He said. *You better run.* He narrowed his eyes when she didn't move; she expression was just really panicked.

*But-* She tried, but he interrupted.

*Now.*

She pulled fully away from him and squealed. She bolted out the door quicker than the human eye could see.

"What was THAT all about?" Bra asked, very confused.

"What ever do you mean, wonderful sister?" Trunks said, exaggerating his innocence.

Bra just rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Whatever, you two just stood there staring at each other for about 5 minutes straight, and you supposedly don't know what I'm talking about? Moron." She scoffed.

_I _will _find out what happened on that beach Trunks, you just wait._ She thought to herself.

Trunks just smiled mysteriously and followed Pan's steps, and bolted out the room.

"Weird." Goten stated. Then his face lit up. "Hey Bra, if it's okay with you Bulma, mind if I take Bra out for some food?"

Bulma turned to Bra as to see if she wanted to, Bra's face said it all.

"Yeah of course it's okay with me honey, have her back by eleven." Bra scowled, and turned to her mother, sticking up her one finger, but hiding the gesture from Goten.

"I mean, have her back by one this morning, where are you taking her?" Bulma quickly said, changing the subject. He looked at Bra.

"Hmm, Tanzaarii's maybe?" He said, well, more like asked really. She nodded in agreement, not being able to take the grin off her face.

"You better go now then, if you want to get a table, although, it shouldn't be a problem." Bulma said, referring to the fact that, many reporters followed them around, considering they owned the biggest company in the world, and were the most glamorous family, only one word described them best:-Perfection.

-

**With Pan and Trunks**

Surprisingly, she didn't run outside, she kept inside the huge CC house, running upstairs and hiding there.

She was in her bedroom there, although, she never slept in there, her clothes were in here though, here, she had a walk in wardrobe, thanks to Bra and Bulma, not that she used all the room in there, it was only half full, and half of _those _clothes were ones that they had bought her, and she had never worn. Not that she didn't like them, but she didn't dare try them on, she was afraid she would just look incredibly stupid, so she stuck to her usual, t-shirt and cargo's.

She threw herself into the wardrobe, and went straight to the back, and hid underneath the stacks of clothes, that were piled up on the floor, from Bra's doing, since Bra was planning to take her shopping again soon, she was trying to get Pan to chuck out her 'boring' clothes, as Bra had put it, 'and start dressing better'.

The pile was massive, she picked a few handfuls of clothes up, until she could see the floor, and then made a big enough space so that she could like flat on her back, spread out.

She lay down and brought the heaps of clothes back on her, making sure she was fully covered, which was easy, since there were so many of them.

She did it until the clothes looked like they had before, and the she lowered he ki to as low as it could go, so it wasn't readable.

Trunks had felt her ki in the building, upstairs in her room, but then it had disappeared. He stepped into her room, and frowned.

_Great, this isn't gonna be as easy as i thought it would be, now I'm in her room, all i can smell is her, so i cant exactly follow her scent._

He walked toward her bed, and looked under it-nothing.

He then remembered the last time he'd run after her, finding her on the ceiling, so he looked up-nothing.

His frown deepened, wanting to catch her already. There wasn't much else to hind behind. His eyes then travelled to the wardrobe, and he smirked.

He lowered his ki, so he too, was unreadable.

He opened the door slowly, silently thanking that the door wasn't a squeaky one..

He looked around the wardrobe, searching the clothes that hung up. He walked towards them, as quietly as possible, knowing that if he flew, since he was so close to her, she would sense him.

He looked behind all the clothes, but didn't move or touch anything, not wanting to make any noise. His eyes then found the heap of clothes at the back. His smirk reappeared.

A plan came to mind. He faked a defeated sigh, and pretended to walk out of the room, and closed the already open door. He then ran quickly to a rack of clothes that were placed in front of the heap of clothes, and stood behind them.

A few seconds past, and that's when it happened, she moved the clothes ever so slightly, and peeked out, she looked towards the door, and, seeing nothing unusual, threw some of the clothes off her and sat up, at the exact same time that he pounced on her.

She screamed, _very _loudly.

Making him wince slightly, since he was a saiyan, but he didn't stop.

He had flown out from where he was hiding and had pounced on her, making them both roll backwards twice, so that he was still on top.

"ARRRRRGGGHHHH! TRRRUUUUUNNKS!! GET OOOFFF! I DIDN'T MEAN IIIIT! I SWEEEAR!!" She shouted, loud enough, for the whole house to hear, even Vegeta, who was (surprisingly--*sarcasm*) in the GR, meditating.

Both Bra and Bulma raised their eyebrows. While Goten laughed. Vegeta groaned in annoyance, and continued his meditating.

Trunks laughed, which made Pan look up at him in surprise.

*Aren't you angry?* She asked him, wary.

"Oh yeah! Very!" He laughed.

"I thought you were really angry!!!" She growled, picking up a handful of clothes and throwing them at him.

"Haha! Silly little Panny-Chan!" He picked up another pile of clothes and chucked it back at her.

This made her go red from anger. Growling, she turned them round, slamming him against the floor.

"I. Am. Not. Little." She stated, her voice getting louder by each word.

Then the weirdest thing happened, they'd never managed it before, since it was too hard to concentrate on both. But at the same time he answered her, he thought something to her through their bond.

"Oh really?"

And;

*Oh, i _know _you aren't*

She looked at him in shock.

He hadn't even realized he'd done it, by the look on his face.

"How did you do that?" She demanded.

He looked at her, now confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You just..._spoke_ to me, the same time you _thought _to me." She said, in amazement.

Surprise etched across his face. "I did?" He asked. She nodded.

"But, i don't remember actually thinking anything to you! What did i say to you?"

Knowing what he meant, but using his slip up "say" as an excuse to not answer what he really meant, she answered back with:-"You said 'Oh really'." He once again, looked confused.

_What did i send to her?!! I dont remember _sending _anything to her! I mean, i remember what i thought, but i couldn't have thought that to her...right?_

"No, i know what i _said_, i meant what did i send you through the bond?"

She mentally cursed her luck, and cleared her throat.

"You said that you know I'm not." She said, but she was careful not to emphasize the word 'know' for if she did, it would be blatantly obvious what the meaning of his words were...and she wasn't that sure of them herself.

"I did? Cool! I wonder what that means? Do you think that, miraculously, our bond had gotten stronger?" He asked, He said, struggling to hide his shock that she could hear his mental thoughts, when they weren't even mated yet. They already had the strongest bond known to the saiyan race, but _now, some_how, its gotten _stronger!_

"I'm not sure." She said, she too, was stuck in her own thoughts.

_What did he _mean _when he said that he _knew _i wasn't? And how the hell has our bond gone _stronger? _Is that even possible?!_

She rolled off of him and lay on her back next to him, he was still deep in thought.

She closed her eyes, trying to keep consciousness. _It's been a _long _day. _She had way too much to take in, and it was taking it's toll on her.

Nearly twenty minutes past, while he was still deep in thought, and she had just dropped off to sleep.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when Pan cuddled up to him. He looked down at her, realizing she was sleeping. He looked at the time.

_Better take her back home._

He lifted them both up, reluctantly, her in his arms, bridal style.

He walked them down the stairs, and walked into the hall that his mother was currently in.

His mother looked at them, she had never stopped being surprised at the closeness of them both, for instance, the way he looked down at her now, with nothing but love in his eyes.

He sighed. "I better take her home Mom, otherwise Gohan and V will start worrying.

Bulma was once again, surprised to see that, this time, agony was the overpowering emotion in his eyes. A horrible feeling rose in her throat, feeling the pain he felt.

_Is this how much he loves her? That it _hurts_ when he's away from her? Only to be away from her for just a couple of hours?_

"You'll see her tomorrow Trunks." She told him, softly.

He didn't look at her.

"She belongs here, with me." He said. She'd never heard his voice like that before, he sounded like he would die if he couldn't stay with her, it made her not know what to say to him, she waited until she could think of a suitable answer for him

"I know, son. I know she belong with you, but you must take her back home tonight, to her parents." She tried persisting him.

"_I_ am her home." He said, just as persistent as she.

She sighed, struggling to try and find the right words to get him to listen.

"I _know_ you are honey, but she _needs _to go back to Gohan and Videl tonight, she'll be here all day tomorrow, and then she'll spend the night."

He was fighting with himself. _He _wanted to just take her to his room and put her in _his _bed to sleep, and to lay next to her. But the sensible part of him, knew that she had to go back to her parents, but it hurt him to just give her away. Maybe it was the stronger bond, they now seemed to have.

"Do you want me to call Dad?" Bulma whispered. She hadn't used the word 'dad' to them for years.

He sighed. "It's okay, I'll take her home." He breathed, unsure. He knew he would _take _her home, but he didn't know if he had the will power to leave her there.

Bulma caught the unsure look and called Vegeta's name in her mind. He had listened to their conversation through their bond and answered immediately.

_I'll take her home, if he takes her home now, he wont come back, he'll end up staying with her, and right now isn't exactly the right moment for that. _Vegeta thought.

_Thank you._

Vegeta was there in seconds, he stood in front of Trunks, careful not to look intimidating, he wanted him to actually give him Pan, he wasn't in the right state of mind, and would probably think he was some kind of threat. He sighed, he was gonna have to be soft with him.

"Trunks, do you think i should take Panny home?" He asked him, surprising Bulma with the amount of softness he showed, in his words and his eyes.

Trunks growled in frustration, he knew it would be better if he just give him Panny, but that didn't mean he didn't want to.

He lifted her up more, so he could kiss her forehead, and then slowly handed her over to his father, his eyes not leaving her face.

Vegeta took Pan in his arms, and took her outside, blasting off into the sky, towards her house.

Trunks crossed his arms over his chest, missing the warmth.

"Do you want anything?" She asked him, but then mentally slapped herself at the stupidity of the question, Vegeta mentally cursed at her stupidity too. She frowned.

Trunks looked at her, with eyes that showed the stupidity of her question.

"I want Pan." He growled.

"Sorry." She winced. "I'll be in my room if you need...to talk or something." She, once again, had to stop herself from saying 'anything'. And to him, Pan wasn't just anything, To him, she was his everything.

She hugged him and he automatically hugged her back, but was deep in thought.

"Goodnight" She said, she then added, whispering "Love you."

He didn't answer, but he did something he hadn't done in years, he got himself _drunk_, which was pretty hard for a saiyan, considering the fact that it took four times as much as a human drank to get drunk than it would take for a saiyan to get drunk.

He chucked the empty bottles of strong liquor away and stumbled to his room, taking his clothes and his shoes and socks off, and chucking them on the floor. He dreamt of her all night, fantasizing her when they would mate, and the thought of her being _his,_ and both of them being happy, together.

*****************************************************************************************

Lol, no cliffy, but oh well.

Here's my thank yoos:-

Pen name is-Lol! They WERE so close, in many different ways! Thank you, i really hope you like this chapter. Let me know!

Lovesanime92-Your comment made me smile! Sorry i haven't updated in a while! Thanks for the tip! Lol! Hope you like the chapter.

XDMARIXD-here you go.

Wolfewolfman-Awww! Thank you so much!! *bows* lol! Thanks, that really makes me want to carry on writing!

JC1988-Hell Yeah! Awesome Daddy mode! Vegeta's like on my top 3 characters on the show! Ta for the comment! Please lemme know what you think of this chapter!

Nikki-4-Thank you! Well, i kind of had a good week...but i did break my toe! But oh well! Lol! Ironic though, i felt great when you sent me that comment, but i have crappy luck! Lol!

Darksamurai92'-Glad u liked it!

LeahMarie- Aww! Thank you! I really hope you like this chapter too!

There you go! Next chapter should be up either next week or the week after, if it's not, then make sure you bug me or something to let me know!

****************************************************************************************************


	7. Horny Sayians

Here you are! Chapter 7 of Forever! Oh yeah, I have a question to ask you guys, I vaguely know what HFIL means, but what exactly does it stand for? It would be appreciated if someone let me know!

IMPORTANT=Btw, I'm not gonna be posting the next chapter until i get at least 10 reviews, 15 if i'm lucky. :-D

********************************************************************************************

**Chapter 7**

"Pa-an." Videl called softly, earning a groan in response.

"Pan, sweetie, wake up, it's nine o clock, Bulma just called, she wants you to go over there, now." She said, she was slightly confused as to why Bulma was the one who'd called, and why they had wanted her now, instead of waiting until this afternoon, when the party started, but of course, she'd accepted, she was just curious, that's all. It seemed Pan was as confused as she was.

She lifted her head from her pillow. "Why?" She said, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm not sure, did you finish helping them with the preparations yesterday?"

She blushed, guiltily. "Err, i didn't _actually_ help Mom."

Videl sighed, then laughed at her daughter's guilty face.

"I don't know why Bulma put's up with you lot!" She said, laughing, and Pan joining in.

"Thanks for letting me know Mom." She said, getting out of bed, when a sudden thought hit her, and she froze.

"How did I get here last night? Last thing i remember i was in my wardrobe with Trunks at CC." She said, confused.

This made Videl raise her eyebrows. "You were in your wardrobe?"

Pan rolled her eyes. "We were messing around." Not making it sound any better.

She sighed in frustration. "You know what i mean! How did I get home?"

"Vegeta brought you home, i was pretty surprised to see it was Vegeta carrying you home, and not Goten or Trunks." She said, going over last night's memories in her mind.

"Veggie brought me home?" she asked, wondering why it hadn't been Trunks.

"Yeah, he came in carrying you, Gohan thought something was wrong, feeling Vegeta's energy with you, bringing you home. Vegeta didn't even say anything to us, although, _that_ bit I'm not surprised at, he just brought you up here and put you in the bed." Videl exclaimed, completely baffled.

"He did? Then how come i was all tucked in, now I can't imagine Veggie doing _that_ bit." She said, grinning.

Videl laughed, "No your father put you under the bed clothes, and I tucked you in." She said, looking at her softly.

"Seems like i miss a lot when I'm asleep" She said, stretching, and then heading towards her attached bathroom she had.

"I'll leave you to get ready then, Bulma said she'll give you breakfast over at CC."

"Okay, thanks Mom, oh, and sorry for yesterday, i was in a bad mood."

"It's fine, don't worry about it." She said, as she walked out of the room.

***

Pan flew up as high as she would go, and then shot herself downwards, letting herself fall, and then stopping before se hit the ground. She loved the feeling it gave her, they used to do this a lot when they were younger, her, Bra, Trunks and Goten.

She landed on the CC grounds, wondering why Vegeta hadn't waited for her, to tell her to get her butt into the GR straight away.

She shrugged it off and walked into the house, not bothering to knock, she hadn't done that since she was about five.

"Bulma?" She called.

Bulma walked into the room, smiling, and hugged her.

"I'm so glad you're here!"

"What's wrong Aunt B?" She asked, using the name that Bulma had told her she could call her when she was younger. Bulma was like a second mother to her, and she loved her like one too.

"Oh don't mind me, I'm probably just PMSing on you right now, you know i get all emotional!" She said, making them both laugh.

"Where's Bra?"

"Oh, she's in bed." Bulma had wanted her to come over to see Trunks, neither of her children had gotten up yet, it wasn't much of a surprise, since Bra had come home at two in the end, and Trunks, she didn't know what he'd gotten up to last night, but came downstairs this morning to find half of her liquor gone from the kitchen, and had had to order more, since it was for the party. She was seriously worried about him, he hadn't ever gotten drunk on his own, and the last time he _had _gotten drunk was years ago, when he and Goten were rebellious teenagers. So she phoned Pan's house, she wanted her up here before Trunks got up, to make sure he could wake up and not worry that she wasn't here.

"She's in bed? Oh. Where's Trunks then?" She asked.

"He's in bed, too." Bulma said, cheerful.

"Oh." She shrugged. "Is something wrong Aunt B?" Her face automatically filling with worry.

"No sweetie, nothing's wrong, I would make you breakfast, but i'm no Chi-Chi, why don't you go wake Trunks up? Im sure he'll make some for you both." She said.

_Huh? What's going on? She _always _makes me breakfast when i'm here! Hmm, oh well, i'll work it out later._

She thought, as her stomach rumbled.

She smiled back at Bulma and started making her way upstairs.

She walked to the back of the house, where his room was, she knew Bulma had said he was sleeping, but she still knocked, just in case.

No answer, she checked his ki, just in case, checking it was in the same place and still low, which meant he was definitely sleeping.

She turned the knob of the door, and peeked inside, she saw him lying on the bed, flat out. She walked in and closed the door behind her, all the while looking at him. She smelled something unfamiliar in the air, but ignored it.

Walking over to his double bed, he was taking up most of the room, since he was spread out. He had the bed covers over him slightly, just covering from his stomach down to his legs. She noticed his top was off and blushed, even though she was expecting it, she felt naughty staring at him in that way while he was sleeping.

She sighed, and went over to the side of the bed he wasn't covering. She jumped on the bed, although not making a noise, just using her ki to slow her down a bit.

He didn't even stir when she poked him in the chest.

"Trunks?" She said. But once again, no answer. She frowned.

_Hmm, normally he stirs straight away when he feels my ki in his sleep._

"Trunks?" She said, louder. She huffed, still no answer.

She shook his shoulder's, nothing. If she couldn't see the movement proving he was breathing, she would have believed he'd gone into a coma or something.

She growled in frustration, but then a thought hit her, and she grinned evilly.

She threw herself over him, sitting on his stomach, moving the covers a bit, so she could sit properly on his stomach.

"OI! BOXER BOY! WAKE UP!" She shouted, jumping up and down on him.

Then, a lot of things happened the same time.

Trunks' eyes shot open in surprise, and he caught sight of Pan, a look of panic and realization came over his face and bolted up right. When he did this, Pan squealed and fell to sit on his lap, but sitting on his lap, was something he had tried to get her to avoid doing, since he woken up with a....hard member, from all his dreams she had been invading through the night. She felt 'something' underneath her, first, she looked down in confusion, but then, realizing what it was, she looked up at Trunks in shock, and then it turned to embarrassment.

"PAN!" Trunks shouted in surprise, not exactly expecting her to be in his room, he definitely hadn't been expecting to wake up with her on top of him...especially as he'd been in a certain dream, where they were in that position. He held his head as a huge headache came on.

"Wooaa!!" She shouted, not knowing what to do, so she jumped off him as quick as she had jumped on him.

"Sorry!" They both said, simultaneously.

Trunks went on his knees on the bed, using his one hand to keep the bedclothes over 'himself'.

They both went bright red, avoiding eye contact.

_Oh My Jesus! I've never woken him up to find THAT before! I mean...what was he THINKING about to...to..._have _that?! It was HUGE!_

As she thought this, poor Panny had forgotten their bond had gotten stronger, so what Trunks heard was:-

_...Jesus!....woken him...THAT before!........THINKING about....that? ....HUGE!_

Forgetting how embarrassed he was, he gave a massive smirk, thinking, if he filled in the gaps, it sounded like quite a compliment.

"Excuse me?" he asked, his voice innocent, but his face showing complete opposite.

Pan looked confused. "Wa..Wa." She tried, she cleared her throat and tried again.

"What?" She asked, trying to get the redness _off _her cheeks.

"Hmm, well i got the part about Jesus, and something that you've woken me, but not to _this _before, And then, something about thinking about something..._that _sounded like a question...oh, and let's not forget the part where you said 'HUGE'" He said, smirking even wider.

She had completely failed in her attempt to stop going red, and had just done the opposite, gone even _more _red, if possible. She was completely flabbergasted. But then it clicked.

_Yesterday...he said something about our bond getting stronger, Oh shit! Yesterday i could read his mind! Now he can read mine! Oh crap! I didn't think he could read my mind too! Oh SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHI-_

"AWW! Stop shouting in your mind Pan! When you shout i can hear you more, i have a big headache!!" He whined, covering his ears, although, that would do no good.

A look of fury came over her face.

"That's unfair!! Don't tell _me _to shut up, i cant exactly _help _what I'm think-"

She cut off short, as something hit her (not literally) she sniffed the air again, and a 'deep in thought' look came over her face. She sniffed again, but couldn't seem to work it out. She walked over to Trunks, forgetting he still had his erection. She stood in front of where he was on the bed on his knees.

Once again, Pan sniffed. She huffed in frustration of not being able to figure it out. Trunks followed her movements, very confused, especially as to why she'd dared come so close to him when he still had his erection. A few more inches and she would be pressed against him, he was thinking. This didn't help his state, and it was now refusing to go.

Any closer, and she would feel it. He tried getting these thoughts out of his head, with no luck, so he concentrated on what she was up to instead, keeping his one hand still firmly on the bed sheets covering him.

She looked at him, with that confused look still etched on her face, but now slightly more questioning. She put her hand out and put it around his neck, and pulled him closer, causing him to bend down, as she went on her tippy toes, unknowingly to her, pressing herself against him.

"Pan." He moaned in what seemed to be frustration, passion and need.

She looked up at him, noticing what she had been doing, and once again went red. But whatever she was doing was definitely important, as she stayed there, and pulled his neck down further. She sniffed it. Then it clicked for her.

She looked up at him in shock and surprise.

Now she could smell what it was, and she couldn't believe she'd missed it in the first place, it was really strong.

"Trunks!" She accused.

"What?" He asked huskily, trying to keep his control.

"You've been drinking alcohol!"

He realized why she'd been sniffing him. But he couldn't admit it to her, if he admitted it to her then she would want to know why, and when he refused to tell her, she would just be upset.

"No I haven't!" He denied.

"Don't lie to me Trunks Vegeta Briefs; I can smell it on you, and the whole damn room!"

"Goten was in here last night, that's all." He tried, if she actually believed it, Goten wouldn't have minded taking the blame, he did drink, well, so did Trunks, but Goten normally drunk heavier than Trunks.

"I don't believe that!"

_Guess that plan went straight down the toilet. _He thought.

"It's true! And you can't prove otherwise!" He tried again.

"Oh is that so? You don't think I can prove it?" She tried him this time. Honestly, she didn't think she _could _prove it, but she knew that he had gotten himself drunk, she just wanted to know why he was denying it.

"No, I don't." Okay, now she was angry, he was getting smug with her.

"Fine, I'll go ask Goten then shall I?" She said, walking towards the window.

He thought quickly. _If she flies, i have time to phone Goten...but I don't want her to go. I'm gonna have to sound confident that it _was _him._

"Go on then, he'll tell you the same as I told you." He said, not moving, not that he should have.

Pan sighed in defeat at that plan. "Grr! I KNOW it was _you _who got drunk, _mister! _And i _WILL _prove it!!" She said, walking up to him, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, and _how _are you gonna do _that, _wonder woman?" He asked, smirking.

She thought quietly for a bit, and then looked up at him, mirroring his smirk.

"I will taste you." She stated. She didn't really plan to, but she was trying to get him to confess.

His eyes went wide. "You..You'll...._taste _me?" He gulped.

_What does she mean by _that?!

She smiled evilly at the flustered state he was in. "Mhm, yup, I will kiss you, and taste you, and that is how i will find out." She once again stated.

_She wouldn't...right? No, no, she wouldn't! This is _Pan _we're talking about here! She wouldn't have the guts! Especially _now, _when I can't seem to get rid of this damn erection!_

"You wouldn't Panny. You don't have the guts to do it, I'm surprise your _child's _mind could think of something so _grown-up." _As he said this, the look on her face turned to murder.

She growled in anger, and using her saiyan speed, she lunged at him. He lifted his _both _hands up, leaving himself slightly obvious, but she jumped on him, making them both crash down onto the bed. He put his hands around her waist as if trying to get balance, but obviously it didn't work.

She laid down on him, straddling his legs.

"Don't. Ever. Call. Me. A. Child." She said, her voice low. She didn't even give him chance to answer, as she slammed her lips onto his. She didn't even have to fight for entrance, as he gave it to her straight away. He moaned in her mouth. And she gripped his shoulders, and pushed herself down on him as much as she could.

The fact that she was only supposed to have done this because she wanted to prove it that he'd been drinking, was long gone from both of their heads.

She could feel his erection getting harder (if possible) underneath her, turning her on even more. She moaned in delight.

Their kiss was now growing passionate, her tight, but thin jeans aloud her to feel him easy, but it wasn't enough for her. She pushed harder down on him, making him groan in pleasure.

His hands roamed her body, stopping to grip her ass. Like she was doing, he was trying to pull her closer, even though it was impossible. He lost what control he'd had, and turned super.

His hands slid up the sides of her top, and then he flipped them both over, so he was on top, not breaking the kiss. Her legs wrapped around his waist, while his member was pushed against 'herself'. She moaned in pleasure at the pressure of it against her.

They both broke the kiss for a second to gasp for air, and then he went down to her neck, kissing and sucking it. He had the strongest urge to bite it, to take her and make her his. He started biting and sucking, not hard enough to break skin, but hard enough for her to feel the pleasure of what mating would be if he bit her. She gasped and moaned loudly, as he groaned her name in between kissing her neck.

She dug her nails into his back, and brought them down, making him gasp and moan loudly.

Their. Ki's. Were. Skyrocketing.

Pan was the closest she'd ever been to super.

Trunks was on the verge of going to super saiyan 2, although, he'd never reached it before.

****

**With Vegeta**

Vegeta raised his eyebrows in surprise at what was going on his son's room. Their energy was going crazy. Last he recalled, he'd heard Bulma through his bond telling Pan to wake Trunks up.....well, if that's what they called 'waking somebody up' nowadays.

He felt Gohan and Goten's ki shoot up, followed by many of the other Z gang.

He growled.

_Couldn't they leave them get on with it without so many interruptions? _

He sighed. _I better stop them, if the brat's father find them like this it might mess up the chance of them actually mating in the near future._

_What was that Vegeta?!!_ Bulma called, from her end of the bond.

_Nothing, woman. _He thought, blocking his other thoughts.

But he hadn't bothered listening to her thoughts, and didn't realize she was heading to Trunks' room, to see if he was happy today. (I think he was a little mooore than happy at the moment!)

She walked to his door, and went straight in, oblivious to the loud moans coming from the room.

"Honey, are you-OH MY GOD!!!" She shrieked, not expecting to see them in such a position, normally she would be calm, but it surprised her, yes, she had wanted Pan to go up there and make Trunks happy, but it looked like, Trunks wanted to make Pan happy.

All she could see was that, he was on top of her in the bed, and the bed covers were covering from the bottom of his back to his knees, which to Bulma, made it look like he was lying naked on top of Pan. She could see that Pan's legs were around Trunks, but she had clothes on, Trunks' hands were up her top, and Pan had her nails digging into Trunks back. They were kissing each other very passionately, and were moulded together so much, it looked like they were attached by glue.

Trunks had registered his mother screeching, but by that time, he couldn't have cared less, as long as he stayed like this, he was _very _happy.

Pan, on the other hand, had been pulled out of her moment by the loud shout, and her eyes had gone wide with shock, and surprise.

"Oh Shit!" She cursed, realizing what was going on, Trunks noticed her discomfort, and they both jumped apart, one on each side of the bed.

Bulma looked at them both and smirked inwardly. "I'll just let you both finish up." She stated, and retreated from the room.

"Wait! Bulma! It's not like that, I swear!" Pan tried, but Bulma was already out of the room, leaving them both in the most awkward situation ever.

Tears filled Pan eyes, and she looked up and blinked them away.

"Im so sorry." She whispered, and he looked up in shock at her words.

_What have I done? _She thought. _How could i do that to him? I knew the state he had woken up in, and i took advantage of it! Great, now I've messed everything up, he probably hates me._

"What are you sorry for?" He asked her in surprise.

"For...For....kissing you." She choked out, broken; truly believing it was all her fault.

"You regret it?" He asked.

"Yes, because I've just ruined _everything _between us." She said, tears now running freely down her face. She got up and ran to the window, ready to run away from it all.

He grabbed her from behind, and turning her around, grabbed her in a big bear hug, as she sobbed into his chest.

"You haven't ruined _anything_ Panny-chan." He said, softly.

"But...But...How can you say...that i haven't _ruined _everything!" I _kissed _you!!" She said, in between sobs.

"Yeah, and it was a pretty damn good kiss too! Best kiss I've ever had." He said, without thinking.

"Yeah whatever Trunks. How many supermodels have you kissed? Don't lie to me, please, you're just making it worse." She said, not believing a word Trunks had just said.

He frowned at the way she'd put herself down, and had mentioned the few girls he'd dated.

He lifted her chin. "Pan, look at me." He said, when she refused.

"Please Panny, please look at me." He said, his voice cracking slightly at then end. "Please don't ever think that this was your fault, understand?" She refused to answer, but he concentrated, and heard her next thoughts.

_How can it not be my fault Trunks? I was the one who kissed you, I was the one who took advantage of you._

"So what Pan, you may have kissed me, but i still kissed back, and you didn't take advantage of me, i knew what i was doing." He said. She looked up at him in surprise, but then realized that he'd read her thoughts.

"I have to go Trunks." She stated, trying to keep control of her voice.

He caught her by the arm, as she once again, went for the window.

"No you don't, you are staying here with me all day, understand?" He growled. Her eyes opened in surprise at the tone of his voice. It had sounded angry, yet the anger hadn't seemed like it was directed at her. His voice had been _possessive._

So she did the only thing she could think of, she nodded.

"If it's easier for you, then just forget about what just happened, although I know I won't." He said, the last past quietly, not actually intending for her to hear, but she did.

_What does he mean 'he won't'? Oh crap, I bet he thought that my kiss was horrible!_

This he heard.

He leaned down, and pecked her lips. "I" He kissed her lips again. "Meant" Again, he kissed her lips. "That" He kissed her lips again, a little longer than last time. "It" And again, slightly longer, his voice a husky whisper now. "Was" And again, this time, earning a tiny moan from her. "The" Kissing her again, pulling her closer to him. "_Best._" He finished, giving her an extra kiss, when she went to pull back from this one, he went with her, letting the kiss go on for just a second longer. He pulled away and gave her grin.

She looked at him in bewilderment.

She nodded again, as if in a stupor. At that moment she was completely incapable of thinking anything even the slightest bit intelligent.

A few seconds past, and then she finally found her voice, but what came out, was completely random.

"Err, Mom, I err, mean, _your_ Mom, my Bulma, no, I mean, Bulma, said that, you would make, err, make me breakfast. Yeah, yeah, that's what she said." She sounded as if she was reassuring herself by the end of the mixed up sentence, which had been spoken by mumbling and a bunch of 'Err's'.

Trunks smirked.

"You're lucky I know you so well Pan-Cake, because any other guy wouldn't have understood that."

He said, pulling her by the arm out of the door, still in his boxers.

_What's going on? What just happened? Oh my! I'm dreaming right? I'm just gonna wake up any minute now! That's it, yeah, it's a dream. But, I wonder why he said 'any other _'guy'_ instead of 'person', why specifically a _guy?_ And what did he call me again, Pa-Oh what an arse! He called me Pan-Cake!_

Trunks listened to all this, very amused.

"Shall I pinch you?"

Pan looked confused, and looked at him as if he'd gone mental.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well you seem so fixated on the fact that, this _must_ be a dream, I thought you might like to be pinched to see if it was real." He said, laughing.

She gave him a dirty look. "Stop reading my mind. And _don't _call me Pan-Cake, Purple-Boy!" She said, annoyed, now pouting, as they headed into the kitchen, when the door suddenly burst open, revealing Gohan and Goten, who were both super saiyans.

*****************************************************************************************

Voila! There you go, it's not very long, but i have another 2 chapters lined up ready, but like i said up top, i'm not gonna be posting another chapter unless i get 10-15 reviews for this one. Please, to all those people who read my story, just review please? I dont care if it's constructive criticism, just review please? *Puppy dog eyes*

LeahMarie=Thank you! I hope you like this one too, i decided to have a little TP action in this chapter (obviously) I'm glad you liked the last chapter!

Niquie=YAY! Somebody finally gave me and idea for my story!!! I will definitely use the idea, i've already wrote the next two chapters, so in the chapter after that, I'll take you up on the idea! And thank you loads, I look forward to know your thoughts on this chapter!

Nikki-4=Bond is definitely stronger now! The sleepover will we be soon, i promise! Meh, I'll get over it, it's just my toe i guess, not the end of the world as i was putting it last week, although my parents soon shut me up, telling me not to be such a drama queen, but still, it hurt! Hmm...I guess i'm rambling now, but thank you, have a fantastic week too!

Pen name is=Sleepover shall come soon my friend! I cant wait to find out what happens either...wait that makes no sense, since, _I'm _the one writing it....(everyone sweatdrops)

Wolfie wolfman=Awww! You're so sweet. Im glad you think so, let me know what you think of this one too!

Ruth Aose=Fantastic? Aww, thank you, i hope i reach those standards with this chappie. Lemme know what you think!

TP-Kataang=Ta, it's cool that you reviewed too! You know why? Because YOU are my 50th review!!!! (Hugs everyone in 5 mile radius) Whoopeee!!! Sorry, kinda got a little carried away there didn't I?


	8. Self Control and Breaking Down

Oh my god! Thank you all soo much for reviewing! I LOVE YOU ALL!!! i have a few more questions too, like, what does it mean when writer's put (sp?) down, and what does AU mean? I'd like it if one of you could let me know! Hope you enjoy! I also have some of my favourite DBZ quotes down below.

12 reviews (at least) for this chappie, please? *puppy dog eyes*

****************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 8**

Pan jumped, she'd not even realized their energy was so high, and so close, she had been a little 'busy'.

"Dad! Uncle G! What's going on?" She asked.

They sighed in relief after giving Pan a once over to check she was alright. "What the hell have you been doing? We thought you were in trouble! What happened?!" Gohan powered down, followed by Goten. Pan felt the other Z warriors on their way.

"Dad, make sure the Z gang know we're okay, they will already be coming over later, there's no need for an extra trip so early in the morning." She reminded him, he wasn't taking any of it.

"Pan do not try distracting me, your Mom can read my mind, she's phoning them right now. Now what happened that made your ki's go so high?" He asked, now frustrated that his daughter hadn't told him first off.

Pan didn't dare look at Trunks, that would make it look very suspicious, so she used her bond.

_TRUNKS! WHAT DO I SAY??! _She shouted in her head, he'd said earlier that he could hear her more when she shouted in her head, so just to make sure, that's what she did. Out of the corner of her eyes she could she him flinch slightly.

_Oops, sorry, maybe that was a little _too _loud._

_Just a bit. _He thought, sarcastically. Any other time, she would have been jumping around all happy that she could hear him so clearly in her head. _I dunno, make up a story, tell him you and Bra were about to mate or something, since you're _such _a lesbian, and that i caught you, and wasn't very happy with you. So I punished you. _He thought.

_Pervert. _She thought, fighting a smile.

_You don't mean that._

_Oh yes, I do._

_You love me really._

_Whate-_

She was cut off when Gohan went; "Is _anybody _going to answer me?!"

Pan jumped, having forgotten he was there.

"They were with _me."_ A voice cut across, they all turned around to find Vegeta leaning against the kitchen door frame.

Trunks and Pan wondered what he was up to.

_Oh crap, I forgot about Vegeta, he must have felt our ki's go up like crazy up stairs! What the hell must he think we were doing? He couldn't know though! But...what _else _would we have been doing? And what is he up to? Saying that we were with him? That makes no sense! _She thought, to herself.

_He knows what we were doing Panny, don't you remember him telling you and me that he can not only read the ki's, but also sense emotion in them too...and I don't know about you, but my emotions weren't exactly on the unhappy side._

She blushed, and tried to concentrate on what was going on around her, instead of thinking anything else.

_I get no privacy here._

_It's not my fault, plus, I like reading your mind, maybe the next stage of the bond is getting to know every thought you've ever thought....then I can know _all _your secrets. _He gave her a smirk, knowing no one was looking at them.

_Grrr! That's not fair!!_

He was about to answer when Gohan said:-"What do you mean they were with you? What were they doing?"

Goten looked at them, first Trunks, who showed a slight smug look, and Pan, who was blushing ever so slightly, yup, that confirmed it, they had been doing something. He checked her neck, but there was no mark.

_Hmm, I wonder what they could have been doing then to get so...worked up. Hmm, I'll ask Trunks about it later, I'll just tell him to spare me the details though._

"I was training them, and I got them to spar, that's all. It was intense, your brat nearly went super, and mine nearly went to super saiyan 2." Vegeta said, looking smug that his son had nearly reached this level. And although he would never admit it, he was proud of both of them.

_We did? I didn't even notice that our energy had _gone _that high! _Pan thought, leaving Trunks to read her mind.

_I guess you could say we were slightly....preoccupied. You did seem oblivious to your surroundings Pan. _He teased.

She went three different shades of red, and looked down out of embarrassment, she was about to think something else, but they were once again, interrupted by Gohan.

"I could feel it, they're ki's were higher than ever, none of us could feel an enemy, but you never know, it could have been an enemy without a ki...So what on earth did you do to get them to train like that? Did you get them angry or something?" Gohan asked, now getting his edge back in his voice.

Vegeta snorted. "_I _didn't do anything, they got each other's emotion's riled up." He couldn't resist saying that.

Pan once again, went red, cursing Vegeta in her mind. Trunks laughed in his mind.

Gohan looked at Pan questioningly. "What were you saying to each other to get so angry?"

_Crap!_

"Err, you know dad, the usual."

Gohan narrowed his eyes at her in suspicion.

"The truth." He demanded.

She was lost for words.

"Ohh I know!" Goten suddenly chipped in, Pan thanked kami that Goten could be useful sometimes. Everyone looked at him, wondering what he was going to say, even Vegeta.

"You were teasing her about Bra, weren't you Trunks?" Goten said, grinning like an idiot.

Pan's eyes bugged.

_Did he have to say THAT?_

_Haha! I love your uncle._

_I always knew you were gay._

"What do you mean, Trunks was teasing her about Bra?" Gohan asked, a baffled look on his face.

"Oh you know, about that time where i caught them both in the act!" Goten said, in an ultra cheery voice.

This time even Vegeta looked surprised.

"What?!!" Gohan exclaimed, when he found his voice.

"Shut up Uncle Goten! Don't listen to him Dad, he's just being an idiot." She gave her uncle a murderous look, sending shivers down everyone's spine, except, of course, Vegeta, who smirked knowing that she could pull off his infamous smirk.

"Nu-uh! I caught you both! Bra was on top of you on the bed, and you were both going up and down." Goten said, holding in the laughter, which Trunks seemed to be doing as well.

"WHAT!!?"Gohan shouted, surprised would be and understatement for the look on his face.

"SHUT UP G!!! Dad! He's joking! I'm not a lesbian!"Pan explained.

"Why didn't you tell me Pan?" Gohan asked, obviously ignoring her attempts of denying the situation.

Trunks and Goten couldn't hold in the laughter anymore, and were laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"See what i mean Dad? They're just being childish." Pan growled at them.

_You'll be punished for that, later, Briefs. _She growled in her head.

Trunks' eyes widened, trying not to think dirty thoughts.

_A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I..._He thought, keeping his mind off it. Pan looked at him as if he'd finally lost it.

Gohan sighed, and then groaned, rubbing his temples with his fingers, and closing his eyes.

"I have a really bad head thanks to you kids. Pan, I'm going home, I'll see you later at the party."

"Fine, I'll see you later." She said, still in a bad mood.

Goten looked up at Pan, rubbing the tears from his eyes.

"So Pan, did-"He said, but getting interrupted by her.

"Don't even talk to me, jackass."

"Don't mean talk me Panny, or I'll beat your ass." He said, grinning.

"Yeah right, you've gone old, _Uncle _Goten."

"Ohhh! Now that's just mean, Trunks is one year older than me! And _you're _calling _me _old!"

"Yeah well, he's an old man now anyway."

_Ew. That's gross Panny, that means you like kissing old men. _Trunks thought.

_Did you have to bring that up? And how the hell do you know that i actually _liked _it, I might have hated it._

By now, Goten was looking at them weird. _Hmm, they're probably having a 'moment', I'll tease them about it later, I'll go talk to Bra instead._

He slipped out of the room without being noticed, even though he'd walked straight past them both, As he went past them he'd inhaled, _God, all I can smell on Pan is Trunks' scent, and all I can smell on Trunks is Pan._

He walked out of the room to go find Bra, and tell her the latest news.

**Back with Pan and Trunks**

_Now that's just mean, and a VERY big lie. _Trunks said, not having liked her criticizing his kissing skills, which he had perfected, just for her.

_How do you know I'm not telling the truth? All I'm thinking now, is that you're a very bad kisser._

He growled out loud.

_You sure you want to be thinking that Pan? Because I _will _kiss you again, and this time, I'll kiss you until you're moaning my name in pleasure. _He thought, now standing right in front of her, with a smirk that replicated his fathers.

_You wouldn't...Especially now, when Dad's just been here._

_You think that's gonna stop me? Plus, he'll probably just think I'm teasing you again, since you were still angry when he left._

_Damn._ She though, she knew he was telling the truth. _Whatever Trunks. I'm going upstairs to see Bra. _She turned around and headed for the door, trying to keep her thoughts in check, she didn't want him to hear her going crazy to herself.

As she reached the door, something pulled her around roughly, and pushed her against the wall.

She looked up in shock, to find herself looking into the eyes of,(whaddya know), Trunks.

He had his one knee separating her legs, and the other leg was around hers, (so kind of like, say, if they were dancing, and they were grinding against each other, that's what it would look like, except for, it's against the wall instead! Oh God, don't listen to me, I sound like a crazy person, and I probably just ruined the 'moment' in the story...)

"Oh no, you are _not _getting away _that _easily, not after you insulted my kissing skills."

She was speechless.

_What the hell is going on lately? _She asked herself, Trunks chose to ignore it, and concentrated on the matter at hand.

"Now admit that you loved the kiss, i want you to admit, that it was the best one you've ever had, better than that bastard of an ex-boyfriend you had, I want you to tell me, that it's all you ever think about, that it's all you ever dream about, that all you want to do _right now_ is kiss me." He said, huskily, getting closer and closer to her face with each word.

She couldn't have said that even if the world depended on it, not only was her pride in the way to say such a thing, but that would be downright embarrassing, and she couldn't say it to him, her one and only love. But still, she couldn't control her thoughts, which were like an open door for him.

_That's not _all _I want to do to you right now. _She immediately regretted it when it was thought.

He couldn't control himself after her saying that, and he went hard instantly, making her gasp.

"Good, now you've shared you're thoughts, I want to hear you admit it out loud, I want to hear you admit everything I just said, and I want to hear you admit it _now." _He said, his possessive side taking over, the side that was only showed when he was with Pan.

Pan cleared her throat, and gulped.

Something in her stopped her from saying yes, and pouncing on him, if he wanted to act like that, then she would play with him, too.

"No." She said, also thinking the same.

His eyes widened slightly, then he smirked. _My Pan wants to play, then we'll play. _He thought.

Reaching out to her top, the same one his hands had been under not an hour before, he slid them back up there.

She gasped, and automatically forgot that he'd thought 'my Pan'.

_I won't admit it! I won't admit it! _

_Fine by me, Pan, we'll just have to go with Plan B._

He leaned in slow, too slow for her liking, she wanted him to kiss her, and she wanted him to kiss her _now._

Before he'd even kissed her, a shriek interrupted them, _again. _

Trunks growled, angrier now, than ever.

Pan, looked up, to see, once again, his mother. This time though, not looking so shocked, although, she _was _shocked to see that they were doing it in the living room, but not as shocked at seeing them so close to kissing, although, the position they were in was quite hot, and they'd caught her off guard again.

"Sorry! Again!" She said, a look of panic on her face, from looking at the murderous glare Trunks was giving her.

"What the hell do you want now, mother? Cant you see we're a little busy." He growled.

Bulma cringed.

Pan was crimson, looking down at the floor, wondering what was happening lately, and why she couldn't control herself around him anymore, even when he was just trying to get her to say that he was a good kisser. That was it though, to her, she thought that Trunks just enjoyed playing with her, probably thinking that she was his new sex toy or something.

Trunks was too busy glaring at Bulma to hear the thoughts that had gone round Pan's head in that instant.

She pushed off the wall, and pulled away from him.

"I'm gonna go see Bra. I'm Sorry Bulma, it was a mistake, it wont happen again." She apologized to her, while Trunks looked at her, wondering why in that instant she suddenly seemed broken and frail.

"Pan-"He started, but she was already out the room. And whenever she wasn't not close to him, he couldn't hear her thoughts, only the ones she sent to him, but it didn't look like she'd be doing that at the moment.

He turned his head, glaring at his mother. "Interrupt us one more time, and I will make sure you will have nothing left to interrupt us _with_." He threatened.

Bulma looked on the verge of tears. "Trunks, I'm s-"

"Save it" He interrupted, walking out the room.

Vegeta was in front of Bulma in an instant, after listening to their conversation through their bond, and then sensing Bulma's distress.

She burst out crying, and sobbed into his chest.

_I didn't mean it, I swear Vegeta! I didn't know they were there! He hates me! He hates me!_

_He doesn't hate you woman, he's only acting like that, because right now, all he wants is her. Do you not _remember _when I mated you? _

She smiled through her tears. When he had mated her, all her did for the week before was stay in the Gravity Room on his own and threaten everyone who came in a two mile radius of him, or her.

"What do we do now?" She whispered.

"They'll be fine, they will mate within a week definitely." Vegeta stated.

"You knew it all along didn't you? You knew they would mate." She said, earning a nod from him.

"I could see the way he looked at her, I mean, I knew they would bond, everyone knew they would bond, he's always looked at her with such an intense gaze, and over the years it's just gotten stronger, he loves her more than anything Veggie, and she loves him." She said, sighing, thinking nothing but happy thoughts about the future.

His gruff voice interrupted her thoughts. "I know, woman, don't you have stuff to get ready for one of your gatherings tonight?"

Her eyes widened. "Oh yeah!" She exclaimed, running out of the room, leaving Vegeta to go back to the GR.

******

**With Pan**

She walked straight into Bra's room; she looked up to see her best girl-friend lounging on the bed with Goten. Both of them were looking up at the ceiling, talking quietly. She sighed, but lay down across their legs. She didn't even say anything, and they didn't say anything back to her. They'd felt both of their ki's go up, and then go down slightly.

Goten, who was more of a close friend to her than an Uncle, stroked his niece's hair in comfort, seeing the distress on her face. He opened his arms out to her, as if to tell her to let him give him a hug.

She lifted herself off their legs and lay down next to Goten, she hugged him tightly, and buried her face in his chest, and let the silent tears fall.

He realized she was crying when her back started to shake, and he rubbed her back in a comforting way.

Goten hated seeing his niece like this. _Whatever's going on between her and Trunks is really getting to her. I need to have a word with him._

Goten mouthed 'Look after her a second, I need to speak with Trunks.'To Bra, and she nodded, a look of worry on her face for her best friend.

He then pecked Pan on the forehead, telling her that everything was going to be okay, and he turned her over to face Bra.

Goten then hurried out of the room to find Trunks.

Bra hugged her closest friend, who'd now curled into a ball.

"Pan, Oh Pan, please don't cry." She said, on the verge of tears herself, for having never seen Pan so distraught and broken, but she knew she had to be strong for her.

She got off the bed and ran to her drawers and got a blanket out, and chucked it over both of them.

Pan was now calming down, but her eyes showed her heartbreak, and confusion.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Bra whispered.

"Not now." Pan whispered back, her voice husky after crying.

Bra nodded and let her friend cuddle up to her.

**With Goten**

Goten walked out of Bra's room, and went to Trunks' room. He walked in without knocking, even though he never did that anyway. He found Trunks lying on his back on the bed, his hands over his eyes.

"Trunks, can we talk?" Goten sighed.

Trunks didn't look up, but nodded a yes instead.

Goten bounced onto the bottom of the bed, sitting on it.

"Where is she?" Trunks asked, with sudden urgency, sitting up.

"She's with Bra, but I want to know what's going on between you two. Why is she upset now? What happened?"

Trunks' eyes turned to panic. "She's upset? How upset? I know I deserve it, but I can't read her anymore! She's blocking me, and it's driving me crazy!"

"Wow! Hang on! One question at a time please!" He said, and then he purposely ignored the first two questions. "What do you mean 'you can't read her anymore'? And what did you do to make you deserve it?! And what the hell do you mean she's 'blocking' you? I don't understand!" Goten said, getting frustrated.

"I _mean _that I can't read her mind like I normally can because she's blocked me!" Also getting frustrated, because Goten hadn't answered the questions, which had been the most important to him. "Now, is she okay?"

Goten hesitated for a second before answering. "She's crying, I've never seen her cry like that before, she's so broken Trunks, and she seems so fragile, and just so...sad." Goten whispered.

Trunks looked terrified for his future mate.

He shot off the bed, and out of the room, ignoring Goten's protests.

Trunks used his super inhuman speed to get to Bra's door, and he opened the door. He looked towards the bed, and saw Pan curled into a ball, cuddled up to Bra, who was now propped up on her elbow to see what was going on.

Trunks automatically stopped, seeing her asleep. He walked quietly around the bed, so he could see her better. She had dried tears on her cheeks, and a slight frown was etched on her face.

He felt a tug at his heart for seeing her like this. Bra looked at him warily, and so did Goten, who was now by the door, as he continued staring at her.

He wanted so badly to just join her there, to be the one she cuddled up to.

He looked up at his sister, his face pleading with her. She looked at Goten unsurely, and he sighed and nodded. Bra got off the bed slowly, as to not wake Pan. And she walked out of the room not saying anything, just briefly hugging her brother as she went out with Goten.

Trunks laid down slowly next to her, where Bra had been, but not touching her.

"I'm sorry, my Panny-Chan, I'm so sorry." He whispered. He hated having to play with her like this. Her father would be going away tomorrow, on his business trip, so it wouldn't be long, that is, if she forgave him for being such a dick.

He didn't fall asleep, just watched her, stroking her cheek every once in a while.

****************************************************************************************************

Oh the drama!!!

These ar a few of my favourite quotes from the tv series, hope you like reading them!

(Vegeta to Goku while watching Gohan battle Dabura) "I'm not here to play games Kakarot, or to create nice father/son memories! I'm here to WIN!"

(Vegeta to Pui Pui just before battling him in Stage One of Babidi's ship) "Welcome to the End of your Life...and I promise...it's going to hurt!"

(Krillin yelling out to Trunks as Vegeta prepares to do his Final Flash attack on Cell) "Vegeta's lost his mind and he's gonna fry us ALL!!!"

"I am the Hope of the Universe...I am the Answer to all Living Things that cry out for Peace...I am Protector of the Innocent...I am the Light in the Darkness...I am Truth" (Goku to Frieza, after going Super Saiyan for the first time-)

(Vegeta while kicking the door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber when Piccolo was inside) "What is taking that Namek so long?!! Really!! Doesn't he know he's wasting important people's time?! If he stays in there any longer I'll BREAK that door down and calmly DRAG HIM OUT!!"

(Vegeta to Bulma after she forced him to take a shower, upon his return to Earth just before King Cold and Frieza arrive.) "These garments that you left...are they for a man or a woman?! They're PINK!!! This is REDICULOUS!!I'm a WARRIOR, not a variety of FLOWER!!!"

(Raditz to Piccolo after blowing his arm off.) "Has anybody seen my arm...you can't miss it - it's green!...Why so blue, green man? Is it because you're powerless to help your friend, or is it just because you're plain ugly?! HaHaHaHa!"

(Vegeta to Cell as Trunks appears) "How would you feel if I told you there's another like me! Allow me to introduce you to my son...His name is Trunks. He too is a true Super Saiyan. He's not quite as strong as I am , but it would be hard to tell the difference between us. He has incredible power."

(Piccolo to a wounded Nail, as he is finally convinced that the two of them would be wise to fuse together. "Alright, You're on...You can stay until we beat Frieza. After that, I'm gonna charge you rent, you got that?!"

(Goku to Freiza as he swings him around by the tail) "Man! When's...the...last time...you had a bath? Ya, no foolin! WHEW!! It's downright UNPLEASANT back here!!!"

Krillin to Goku: "You're alive! You're alive!!" Goku: "Well, I'm about as alive as a dead guy can be!"

"Buu feel so fresh and so clean in brand new pajamas! Makes Buu feel all warm and cuddly on inside...so soft and comfy against Buu's clean skin. Just like wearing a thin red layer of fluffy clouds!" (Buu to himself in his new house)

"You FOOL! You could've blown our ONLY chance to win! From now on, we do things MY WAY! Understood... Trunkten! *: Actually it's Gotenks, his name is Gotenks.* What?! His name is MUD as far as I'm concerned!!" (Piccolo to Gotenks after he got beat up by Buu )

"Yes! There's no hiding it!! I can see it written all over your face Videl! So this is Love!! Beautiful, Lovely, LOVE!! Oooh now I've seen it with my own eyes!! Love... the most POWERFUL force in the Universe!!! *twirls around gleefully* (Dabura to Videl while in Otherworld)

(Krillin to himself while watching Goku and Gohan stretched out inthe grass sleeping) "I bet he can sense everything that's going on for miles! If I chuck this rock at him, he'll just zap it into a million pieces!" *chuckles to himself*, and throws the rock, the rock hits Goku on the head, making him wake up and shout "OW!" rubbing his head, while Krillin sweatdropped!

"I'll squash you like a pancake... and I like my pancakes VERY flat!" (Vegeta while in his Oozaru form, as he stepped on Goku's legs -)

Anywayyys, here's all my thank you's!

Skyygurl=Glad you love it!

Brightshadow4494=Lol. Glad you're enthusiastic about it, hope you like this one too.

LadyofGods= Thank you! Love your pen name btw. The hint was pretty big wasn;t it...i dunno, maybe Pan got dropped on her head when she was a baby (I wouldn't be surprised if it was by Goku) and that's why she's slightly slow atm. Hmm, you never know. He will tell her in the end, but shhhhh, keep it a secret!!! Her you go, hope you enjoy!

LeahMarie=Yay! My faithful reviewer has reviewed again!! I did get over 10 reviews! Yay me! I'm so glad you love it!

Darksamurai92=Thank you, here ya go!

Trupan=Im really glad you loved it, and i hope this is cute enough for you!

Lovesanime92=Yay! Im gald you reviewed! You have done since i started this story! Makes me feel happy! Lol. Here you go!

Animefreakshow=Love your name! Here ya go.

Tanya2beyour21=You are totally kikass for reviewing! Thank You! I appreciate your compliments to my story! Lol. Hope you likey!

RikkuKashi=Thank you for letting me know, i appreciate it! And thank you! Hope you like the rest of it.

Wolfie wolfman=Aww! That's so sweet! Thank You!!!

Niquie=I Know right?!!? They should just let them get on with it, right?! Damn Gohan getting overprotective, I should beat the god damn author u- oh...I AM the author...well never mind, when Gohan and Videl go away on that business trip i mentioned, maybe then they can get down to 'buisness' IF you know what i mean?!?! Ei?

Pen name is=Aww! You're so sweet! Thank you for reviewing, hope you like this chappie!

Tsuki Rae=Hell yeah! Me too! I am DOWNRIGHT jealous of Pan, who in their right minds wouldn't be?!!

Lexi=Thank You, and here you are!

Pelori=Why Thank you! I hope you enjoy this one too.

Nikki-4=I did have a wonderful week thank you! Hope you did too! Ta for the review.

Ketty=I will, dont worry! Lol. Thank you!


	9. A Kiss With A Sensu Bean

Sorry I took so long updating!! I had a major writers block! I couldn't think of anything!   
Ah well. I have a better idea now where I want to go, this is just a bit of a filler for the next few chapters!  
Enjoy!

**Chapter 9**

Pan woke feeling slightly better, wondering why she wasn't cuddled up to Bra, like she had been when she'd fallen asleep. _I can't believe I cried like that, I haven't cried like _that _for years. _

She opened her eyes, and stretched, her arms hitting something in the process. She looked up, knowing what she had hit was too hard to have been Bra. She looked up to find Trunks lying across from her, looking at her cautiously. She inwardly sighed, being careful what to think around him.

She cleared her throat. "Hey."

"Hey Sleeping Beauty." He answered.

"How long did I sleep?" She asked, her throat dry, and her stomach feeling empty.

"A couple of hours, it's nearly 12." He answered.

"It is? Oh." She said, half heartedly, now realizing why she was so hungry.

"Fancy having the breakfast I promised you?" She couldn't help but smile at this.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said, getting up from the bed, and going around it, and then pulling her up.

She stumbled a bit, seeing as she was still wrapped up in the blankets.

He softly unwrapped it from her, and chucked it on the bed, ruffling her hair.

"Come on then Panno."

She followed him out of the room, silently.

_Where's Uncle Goten and B-Chan? _She asked him, too disoriented to ask out loud, or feel out for their ki's.

He smiled as widely as he could, over the moon that she had talked to him through their bond.

_Downstairs, so is Mom, and surprisingly Dad._

_Okay._

They headed downstairs, and walked into the kitchen. Bra, Bulma and Goten were sitting by the kitchen table, and Vegeta was as he usually was, leaning against the refrigerator.

They all looked up when they entered, going silent. Pan gave them a mumbled hello and sat down next to Bra at the table. Trunks went straight to making them both breakfast. Bra looked at her best friend closely.

_Hmm, she seems better now, maybe she needed that cry, just to let it all out. Although, I hope it never gets to that ever again, seeing her like that was horrible, she never cries, I guess she'll tell me what's going on when she's ready._

Silence carried out in the kitchen, Trunks, hearing how uncomfortable Pan was through reading her thoughts, asked out loud. "Do you want some pancakes Panny?"

She looked up at him, thankful he'd broken the silence.

"Yeah, of course." She smiled, trying to get the atmosphere back to normal.

"Brat, I expect you in the GR straight after you've finished in here." He said, directing it at Pan, who nodded in response.

_That's a great idea, I can train! That will pass time before the party._

"How long are you gonna be? I was planning to make Panny up before the party tonight." Bra said.

Pan looked up at her childhood friend, face full of panic.

"What?!"

"Oh no you dont missy! Dont you think you're gonna get out of this one, me and Bra are taking you shopping today, we're gonna get you a new wardrobe!" Bulma input.

"WHAT!?"

"Oh come on Pan, it'll be fun!"

That earned a bunch of incoherent muttering from her.

Then an evil look came across her face as an idea came to her. She opened her mouth ready to share it, but a hand across her mouth stopped her. She looked up, seeing Trunks, then realization hit her as he obviously heard her idea by listening to her thoughts. She gave him a dirty look which he returned with a smug look.

"No way." He said to her, which she pouted at, cursing the fact that she got caught.

Everyone looked on in confusion at this. Vegeta looked at them closely.

_What? I understand they can send thoughts to each other through the bond, but it didn't look as if she had sent any thoughts to him, she was just about to say something, and Pan looked put out when Trunks stopped her, as if he just caught her _thinking. _ But that would make no sense, they're not even mated yet!_

He appeared next to Pan in an instant. She looked up at him confused, as he put his hand on her hair.

Trunks growled at his father for touching her, especially her neck, his father moved Pan's hair to see her neck, not sure on what he'd find, he moved it from her face and moved it behind her shoulder, then looked, to find a huge love bite taking up half of her neck. But no bite mark.

The others looked surprised at Vegeta's actions, except for Trunks, who had been glaring murderously at his father, that was, until he brought her hair back to see her neck, which had the love bites he'd given her all across it.

Bulma and Bra's eyes went wide, especially Bra, who hadn't known much of what had been going on lately.

Pan looked at them confused, wondering why everyone was ogling at her neck, she stood up and picked up a frying pan, and looked in it. She gasped at the sight.

_Oh My God. Was he really sucking that hard? Why didn't it hurt?! All I could think of was that he needed to do it harder! I guess I didn't actually realize _how _hard he was doing it!_

_Like I said earlier Pan, we weren't exactly very observant at that moment of time. _Trunks thought, having heard everything she had just thought.

She mentally glared at him. _Damn! I keep forgetting you can hear me!_

Not waiting for an answer, she turned around to Vegeta, who still had a curious look on his face.

"I wont be long Vegeta, I'll just have my breakfast, then I'll be in the GR." She said, hoping that he'd go away, so that he wouldn't ask any questions to her while everyone else was in the room.

He seemed to get the idea, and nodded, walking out of the kitchen, grabbing an apple on the way out.

She nervously made eye contact with Bra, who was still ogling at her, looking from her to Trunks, than back to her, then Trunks, and so on.

She inwardly sighed. "I won't be long in the GR Bra, then we can go shopping for the party." She said, hoping she would get the idea and shut up until then.

Like Vegeta, she got the idea, and slowly nodded, still looking at the mark across her neck.

Then, finally, Pan turned to Bulma, who was now grinning from ear to ear. "Bulma, have you got anything to cover this for tonight? I don't want Dad to see it." She said, trying to act not nervous.

Bulma nodded understandingly, which made Pan sigh in relief, thankful that she had the Briefs family --who were practically _her_ family-- to have.

Bulma practically skipped out of the kitchen, to go find something for her.

Pan sat down, and Trunks placed the breakfast he'd made for her—which he was about to give to her before Vegeta looked at her love bite—in front of her on the table, then sat opposite her, (Bra was on Pan's right, and Trunks' left.) Bra looked at them wide eyed with expectation, _Probably expecting us to go at it right here on the table. _Pan thought to herself, making Trunks burst out laughing. Bra looked confused while Pan blushed, forgetting once again, that he could 'hear' her.

Pan concentrated on eating the wonderful pancakes he'd made her, making sure not to think anything too embarrassing. The pancakes were gone within minutes, and she stood up putting her plate in the sink.

"Was _that _what you two were doing on my bed?!" Bra couldn't take the need to know any longer, blurting out the first thing that came to her.

Pan turned her head around from where she was, giving Bra a disgusted look. "Oh come on Bra, that's gross! And who sais that it was _Trunks _who did it?" Pan interrogated.

Trunks raised an eyebrow at the last bit. "I do." He said.

Pan turned red almost instantly, while Bra laughed. "Trunks! Shut up! Couldn't you have just humoured me for a bit?" She asked, whining at him.

"No, it's slightly obvious that _I _did it, so I see no reason for you to say otherwise." He stated.

She glared at him with tinged cheeks, going back to washing her dishes, she was desperate to just seem normal, but a saiyan doing dishes was definitely far from normal.

Bra felt the tension in the room, and with a defeated sigh, got up from her chair and walked out of the room. Trunks stared at Pan for another second, before silently walking behind her. He pulled her back slightly, causing her to look up at him surprised, but he kept his eyes on her neck. He pulled her hair back from her face and neck, and she automatically tilted her head for him to have better access. He looked closely at the mark he left her, tracing it with his finger, causing Pan to shudder at the contact on her mark.

He pulled his finger back, and gave her a apologetic smile.

"Sorry, I guess I didn't realize how hard I was doing it." He said, but behind the apologetic smile, his eyes showed a hidden satisfied smirk, this she saw.

"No you're not." She stated. His eyes widened at how easy she had read him, he smiled.

"No, I guess I'm not."

"Why?"

"Well, I _am _sorry...but I _did _kinda realize how hard I was doing it." He admitted, his eyes moving from her mark, to her eyes.

Pan didn't know what to do with that information.

_Probably thinking I was someone else. _She thought.

Trunks hated when she put herself down like that. And sounded so natural doing it, as if she's used to it.

He frowned at her, but said nothing. He leaned over her and wiped the dishes, earning a surprised glance from her.

_You're looking at me as if I never help you Ms Son. _He thought, making her laugh slightly.

_Whatever, just surprised that it's the _dishes _that you decided to help me with...Mr Briefs._

_Ohh harsh Panny. _

_It's true though!_

He chuckled at this.

_You better go, I'm sure dad will kill you if you keep him waiting any longer, I'll finish these off._

_Thanks Trunks_

She placed the dish that was now dry on the stack of other clean dishes, gave him one last smile, which he returned, and then bounded outside to the GR.

Not bothering to knock, she walked in, finding Vegeta doing push ups at 600 times earth gravity. She felt it on her chest the moment she walked in, normally they sparred and trained at 400, since she couldn't go super. She struggled to breathe, but kept her face emotionless, not allowing her weakness to show. He turned to face her, and then smirked.

"Struggling to breathe, brat?" He asked, cockily.

She snorted as a response.

He switched the gears down to 430, in which she silently thanked Kami- but also scolded herself for being so weak-then he got into a perfect stance, which she followed in doing.

_Wonder....doing....cant.....we....perfect._

These thoughts invaded her mind so randomly, that she dropped out of her stance, causing the fact that Vegeta was flying towards her, a problem. He noticed her sudden change a tad too late, causing them both to go hurtling towards the floor.

Vegeta growled as he got off her, then pulled her up by her hand. "Brat! You better have a good reason for losing concentration back there!" He said, studying her face.

"Sorry Veggie, Trunks was talking to himself, and it distracted me because I wasn't expecting it!"

"Trunks was talking?! What do you mean Trunks was talking?!"

"Oh...as in, he talked to me in my head." Trunks nor Pan had ever talked about being able to do this with each other ever, Trunks was the one who told it was something called a bond because they were so close. She'd never questioned it before.

Vegeta felt out for Trunks' ki, feeling it all the way back into the house, in the kitchen. _What?! This isn't making any sense! They haven't had sex, and they haven't mated, but how the hell is she hearing Trunks in her head_?! _They share a bond, but it's impossible for it to be _this _intense! But I talk to her about it, start asking questions, she'll get suspicious. Damn!_

"Whatever, now, can we continue, or what?" He growled, putting the gravity meter back up to 430. She got back into her stance, and as soon as he turned around, not even bothering to get into his own stance, he flew at her. She blocked his first dew punches, but then he managed to kick her in the stomach.

She threw a punch at him, which he blocked. She started to get frustrated.

"What's wrong brat, is this all you got? I'm disappointed." He taunted.

She hated when he did this, she glared at him, trying not to let her anger take control of her.

"You're weak, you don't deserve to be part saiyan, you are weak even for a ¼ saiyan." He continued.

She let out an angry growl, she leaped at him, punching him in the face, sending him crashing into the machines, undoing the lock on it so it was vulnerable to ki blasts or anything else that went crashing into it. The gravity controls were hit, sending it up to 530 automatically, since Vegeta had programmed it to go up by 100 each time. She hardly even noticed, and flew at him again. By this time he'd gotten up and began blocking her punches, which were only a fraction slower now it was up to 530 times earth gravity.

He continued fighting with her, getting the upper hand. He pushed up to the wall, trying to calm her.

"Pan, calm down, the-" He got no further when she started throwing ki blasts everywhere.

_Shit, the one thing that I _didn't _want her to do, she doing!_

"PAN!" He shouted, trying to get her attention, but she was still so angry, she ignored him, and concentrated on hitting him with one of her ki blasts.

"BURNING BLAZE ATTACK" She screamed, throwing it at him.

"FINAL FLASH!" He shouted, in an attempt to block it, he overpowered hers within seconds.

_No! I cant hold it any longer!_

She thought, beginning to feel herself going unconscious, the ki coming from her hands evaporated completely, her energy drained, and she felt herself collapse. _Trunks. _She thought helplessly, just before she went into darkness.

It was too late for Vegeta to pull back his attack, he saw her collapse, and his eyes went wide, he fazed over to her as quick as he could, catching her just before she hit the ground, and fazing back to his original place, just before the blast hit them. And as he did, the gravity room door burst open, revealing a powered up Trunks, looking worried and pissed at the same time. The blast hit the wall with an enormous BANG that made a hole the size of an elephant.

Trunks' eyes found Vegeta's, and he looked down to see Pan in his arms. His eyes flashed gold a couple of times as he tried to control his temper.

"What the _hell _happened?" His voice shook as he asked.

"I was provoking her, and she lost it." Vegeta said calmly, keeping eye contact with Trunks.

The gravity room door slammed open again, this time revealing a dishevelled looking Bra, carrying an even more dishevelled looking Bulma. Bra touched down on the floor, putting Bulma on it too.

Both of their eyes widened when they saw Pan in the arms of Vegeta, unconscious.

"Oh my god! DADDY! WHAT DID YOU DO?! Is she okay?!" Bra screeched.

"She's fine! Just give her a sensu bean! That's all." He growled.

Trunks took Pan away from Vegeta's arms, and checked her over. _They're just minor injuries, probably collapsed from exhaustion. _He thought.

He turned to face Bulma. "Give her a sensu bean Mom. Now."

"Sure." Bulma said, calm now knowing that everyone was okay.

"Gah! If there is still _one _scratch on her for tonight, I would personally kill you myself daddy." Bra huffed.

Trunks followed Bulma out and into the infirmary to get a bean. He laid her down on one of the beds, and took the bean that Bulma was holding out, and lifted Pan up to a sitting position. He sat behind her on the bed, and Bulma leant her against him.

He softly tried putting the bean in her mouth, but her unconscious state wouldn't let him. Her mouth clapped shut, not allowing to put it in.

He looked up to Bulma, confused.

"She's still unconscious, if that's what you're wondering, but she's dreaming, she's refusing to be relaxed." Bulma said, answering the confused expression on her son's face.

He nodded and turned back to looking at Pan.

"Stick it in your mouth, then kiss her." A sudden voice said. Trunks turned around to see his father leaning against the door frame with Bra standing behind him.

Trunks looked at Pan, then back at Vegeta, contemplating on what to do. He used his thumb to stroke her lips to see if she would relax them, but no luck.

_What is this, the new version of sleeping beauty?! _He thought. _Although...I'm not exactly gonna turn this opportunity down now am I?_

He got up from his position behind her, lying her back down. He levitated upwards quickly, popping the sensu bean between his teeth as he did so. He flew up so that he was above her lying forward.He studied her for a second, then stuck the bean under his tongue. He lightly smoothed her bangs away from her forehead.

Vegeta stood by the wall, thoughts running through his head. _If she can manage to recognize him while she's unconscious then their bond somehow has gotten impossibly stronger. When saiyan's are unconscious the only person they will allow to kiss them, is their mate. Unmated saiyan's won't give in; they won't allow anyone to kiss them. If she kisses him back, then it'll be the first time in saiyan history that an unmated saiyan has allowed it._

Trunks leant down further, planting a little butterfly kiss on her lips, but getting no response. His saiyan side took over. _I _will _get you to kiss me back Pan Son. _He leant down a little further, so his chest was leaning against hers. He kissed her harder this time, letting his tongue slide across her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Her lips relaxed slightly for a second, and he took advantage of it, biting her bottom lip with his teeth and lightly sucking on it. Her lips relaxed completely, and he began kissing her softly sliding his tongue in, tasting her, she surprised him by kissing back suddenly with just as much enthusiasm. His hands played with her hair, sensu bean forgotten. He didn't even know if he still had it or not.

"Dad? Err...are they gonna stop anytime soon?" Bra asked.

Vegeta pulled himself from his shock, and fazed over next to Trunks. He grabbed him by the back of the collar, and pulled him off Pan in a nanosecond. As soon as the connection was broken between them, Pan began a coughing fit, which Vegeta guessed was the sesnu bean working it's way down her throat.

Trunks pulled himself from Vegeta's grip and turned to face him.

Vegeta was about to start shouting at him, and questioning him on how the hell they had gotten a stronger bond, but when he saw his son's eyes, he retreated his steps a little.

Trunks' eyes were completely clouded over with a whole load of emotions. Love, need, anger, and so much more.

The sudden gasp coming from Pan made them all turn to face her. She sat up in her bed gasping for air. Her eyes shot open.

"I just had the best dream!" She said. At this, they all smirked, momentarily forgetting the actual point.

"Oh yeah? What was it about?" Trunks asked, smirking.

Pan's head shot up to look at him, only now noticing his presence in the room. Her face turned scarlet, trying not to remember the contents of the dream while he was there.

"Why not?" Trunks asked, now sporting a small smile.

If the kiss didn't respond to Vegeta's fears, then this sure did.

"Boy, I need to talk to you. Now." He growled. Trunks' face dropped slightly, but he followed his father out of the room.

****************************************************************************************************

Gah. Crap chappie, i knooow! Sorry! But like i said, this is only a filler!

I have to go now! But when i update next, i'll put thank you's in for people who reviewed the last chapter, and this chapter!!

XXXXXXXXXXX

Please review

XXXXXXXXXXX

*Pan gets sexy underwear. Shopping.


	10. Twins & a Confession

**I'M SORRY!!!!!!!! SORRY SORRY SORRY! **

I've had loads of exams to do! I'm STILL doing them!  But I promise that, if you give me 10-15 reviews for this chappie, I'll update it on Saturday/Sunday. I already have three or so chapters just BEGGING to come out! Lol

Hope you like this one. There'll be lots more TP action in the next few chapters, so you better start clicking that review button people!! Lol.

**Chapter 10**

"Boy, you have a lot of explaining to do." Vegeta stated as they closed the door behind them. Normally, they'd go into the GR to talk, but since that was temporarily unavailable, they were using the capsule one, Vegeta throwing it open seconds before.

Trunks looked at him, confused. "About what?"

"Don't play dumb with me! You and Pan! That's what!"

"What _about _me and Pan?"

"Your bond!" Vegeta yelled.

Then it hit Trunks what his father meant, but something inside him wanted to keep it a secret between him and Pan.

"What _about _our bond?!" Trunks asked, pretending to look incredulous.

"It's gotten stronger brat, and you know it has." Vegeta said, his voice low.

Silence came between them, Trunks looking away, while Vegeta still looked into Trunks' eyes, searching for an answer.

"Can you hear her thoughts? The ones she _doesn't _send you? Can you still hear them?" Vegeta close to whispered.

Trunks nodded. Disbelief and shock crossed over Vegeta's face, but was gone in a flash.

"Can she hear yours?" Vegeta continued.

"Yes." A voice answered from the door of the GR. Trunks and Vegeta's head whipped around in surprise to see Pan, a defiant look on her face, they hadn't even sensed her coming.

"Is that a problem Vegata?" She asked, harshly.

Vegeta scowled, as much of a deal he made of being called 'Veggie' by her, he definitely didn't enjoy being called Vegeta by her, it didn't sound right to him, he'd grown used to being called 'Veggie' by her. Although the only people he'd allow it with was always Pan and Bulma, but he wasn't gonna tell them that.

They sensed Bra's ki coming towards it, but ignored it.

"Pan, are you ready for shop-" She stopped herself when she looked at everyone's faces. Bulma appeared behind her, wondering what the fuss was about.

"Are you sleeping together?" Vegeta asked, uncertain now, he never thought it possible that an unmated couple could have a bond this strong, so he now started doubting himself on things like them having sex. Deep down he knew they hadn't, he would have known, their energy's would have given it away, but it still made him feel uncertain, now believing there might have been a way for them to have done it without anyone noticing.

Trunks' eyes widened but Pan stayed indifferent. Something inside her gave her confidence for this conversation, that didn't allow her to blush, or look mortified.

"Yes, of course we are Vegeta." She answered, her smile saying she was innocent but her eyes saying differently. Everyone collectively gasped, and Trunks searched Pan's mind. _What are you doing? _He asked her curiously.

_It's true though Trunksie, we have _slept _together. It's not like I'm lying....yet. _She answered.

He couldn't help but smirk at her. This girl was amazing.

_Thanks. _She answered.

He inwardly winced. He better watch out what he thinks because god knows what other stuff she could hear from him.

Pan lost her composure slightly, glancing at Trunks, who realized she'd heard what he'd thought.

_Stuff like what? _

But they're conversation was interrupted by Vegeta.

"Explain, now." Vegeta growled out. "Boy, I'd have thought you'd have a bit more control than that."

Trunks' eyes widened. _Shit! Dangerous ground here._

Pan looked confused. _Waddya mean?_

_Stop the game Pan. _She glared at him, indignant.

_No. I want you to play along, I want to see his reaction, and I want to have some fun, Kapeesh?_

He struggled not to let out a growl, knowing she didn't realize what she was doing, but knew she wouldn't give up here.

_Fine._

A triumphant look crossed over Pan's features, but then she went back to being indifferent.

"I thought you would have worked it out for yourself Vegeta, obviously not."

Vegeta let out a snarl. "For how long?"

"Ages." She replied without hesitating.

"Ages!?! How did I miss this?! It's impossible, there's would be nowhere for you both to hide!" He asked, incredulously.

She snorted. "He had me in his room every night. I'm surprised you never found out."

Trunks paled at the 'had me in his room'.

_Play along. _Pan thought, forcefully.

"How long have you been having sex?"

"Four." Trunks chipped in. Then smirked, adding a, _you owe me_ in his mind. Getting a, _Anything you want _in return. Making him gulp.

"Four what?! Days?!"

"Months." Both Trunks and Pan had said, automatically.

"MONTHS!?"

_Be my slave for the day? _Trunks asked, an idea in mind.

_What idea may that be?_

_You'll see._

"Yup." Trunks confirmed. "And she's pregnant too." He added.

That earned a "WHAT?!" form everyone except for Pan.

_Come here. _He told her.

Once she got close enough, he pulled her towards him and pulled her against his chest, laying his hands on her stomach.

_With twins? _Pan asked.

_With twins. _He agreed.

"With twins." They both said.

That earned a squeal from Bulma and Bra.

_I'll be your slave, but you have to compliment me to them, now._

"And you know what else? She's great in bed." He said. Making her eyes go wide.

"He satisfies me." She added.

"And she gives great hea-"

"TRUNKS!!" Pan shouted, bursting out in laughter, with a slight tinge of pink on her face. "Too far!!!"

Trunks joined in her laughter, and they looked up to see Vegeta, who by now, had worked out they were lying, and Bulma and Bra giggling along with them.

"You. Two. Are. Dead." Vegeta growled. Vegeta was embarrassed they'd gotten one on him, and was dying to get revenge, and what better way than to tease them?

"Pan, I know you fantasize about my son and you having sex, but that wasn't funny, and Trunks, control your future mate, go satisfy her or something." He said, very pleased with himself seeing both of their flushed face.

Bulma and Bra failed to keep their giggles in, while both Trunks and Pan looked embarrassed.

"So why were you talking about me and Trunks when I walked in Veggie?" Pan asked, trying not to think about what he'd just said.

Vegeta just grunted in response, which made Pan's anger flare.

"Tell me!" She insisted. Getting nothing in return, she continued. "Why were you talking about mine and Trunks' business?" She demanded.

"I was curious." Was all she got from Vegeta.

"Why did you suddenly jump to thinking we were sleeping together because we read each other's thoughts?" This question made Bra and Bulma to stare at them with a mixture of shock and confusion.

"I thought that you both had some unheard of bond, but I was wrong, so it doesn't matter." Vegeta lied smoothly. The only other people who knew he was lying was Trunks and Bulma, she'd known him long enough to know when he was lying.

A look of suspicion crossed Pan's features. Then she huffed a "fine." And walked out of the GR to shop with Bra.

Once they were definitely gone, Trunks turned back around to his father.

"If you're not sleeping with her, then how come you have such a strong, unusual bond?" Vegeta asked, thoughtfully.

"I'd prefer not to talk about mine and Pan's bond, father." Trunks noted.

"But this is exactly what I'm talking about, I mean, yes, I've always known that you two would end up mating, but I just never knew how..._intense_ it was going to be." Vegeta said, surprising Trunks, he didn't even know that his father noticed this kind of stuff.

"Explain it to me, boy, this was something unheard of on Vegeta-sei, no bond was ever as strong as the one you both have right now, I need to everything in detail, I want to make sure that the bond you have isn't dangerous!" Vegeta huffed out.

At that last comment, Trunks gave.

"Where shall I start?" He sighed.

"From the start."

"Be a little more specific Dad." He said, sarcasm lacing his words.

"Your bond, I want to know everything about your bond, when it started getting stronger, what can you do with this bond, and so on."

"We've had a bond since her birth, it's always been strong. It started getting stronger though, a couple of days ago...we were messing around, and she heard me, as in, when I spoke to her out loud, she said that she heard me say something different in my head. She even proved it, she told me what she'd heard in my head, and she was right. That night...was weird. I couldn't get myself to stay away from her."

"I remember." Vegeta said, now unable to hide his curiosity.

"It hurt." He admitted, then cleared his throat. "A lot. The next morning...well, she surprised me. I was sleeping, and well...you know." Trunks said. Vegeta remembered their high energies, but because this was Vegeta, he wanted to tease, but e was also slightly interested in how it got to the high energy.

"No, i don't know, you'll have elaborate a bit more if we're gonna get somewhere with this."

Trunks sighed in defeat. "Fine, she came in, I'd spent the night before getting completely drunk, and when she came in to wake me up, i was dreaming...of _her." _He emphasized the 'her' glaring at his father, who was smirking. Vegeta raised one eyebrow as if to say "_And?_"

"And well, when i woke up, she was on top of me, and well-" He started, but was interrupted.

"What do you mean, she was on top of you?! That's not normally how someone would wake someone else, you know." Vegeta grunted.

"Well, from what I got from the situation, she had tried waking up, and I was too deep in sleep, and well, i'm so used to waking up when she's there by myself, from just feeling her energy, so she was probably just not used to me ignoring her...in my sleep. And well, you know what she's like, she got frustrated, and jumped on me, I woke up, but then she felt something she wasn't supposed to feel, and then we jumped apart, but then i heard her in my mind, she'd apparently forgotten about our new bond, and all i heard was, well, a _compliment _about myself, and then I got cocky-no pun intended-and called her out, but then for some reason she started getting closer, and then really closer and i was wondering if she was actually trying to kill me, because how the hell she managed to do that when she knew what state i was in, i don't know!" He gasped out.

" But then she started getting really close to my neck, i didn't have a clue what she was trying to do, then i vaguely heard her say something about telling me off for drinking. And i couldn't think clearly, so i told her that Goten had been in there the night before, but she didn't buy it, obviously, since she can see straight through me, the only thing she _doesn't _know is that i'm completely in love with her! And well, we both ended up kissing, and well, more like, attacking each other, then Mom walked in, then walked out, the Pan blamed herself, then worried that she'd ruined our friendship, i told that she didn't, then Goten and Gohan burst through the door, as if for a second they might of thought that i was killing her or something, or maybe even the other way around, I don't know!

"And then well, ever since I can hear her thoughts without her actually sending them to me, and vice versa, it's just that i have a little more control of mine, since I know how to put the barrier up. But then I pushed her too far, I messed up, we nearly kissed in the living room, but then Mom walked in on us again, and Pan walked out, and then she cried, she _cried_ because it had gotten too much for her, she was confused, and she unconsciously put the barrier up, and it was killing me, all i could think of, was if she'd have rejected me, I would have killed myself, I can live with being her best friend, if that's what she decides, even though i would hate not having her as a mate, _my _mate, it would be better that not having her at all. I love her, I love her so god damn much, all i can think about is her, I get jealous a the littlest things, for instance, when a guy just happens to brush past her, I get possessive, I try not to be, but i cant help it, it even makes me lose it a bit when she's sparring with you, all that goes through my mind is '_mine mine mine mine' _even though i know you're just like another father to her, i cant help it!" He finished.

Through this he'd gotten up from his chair and had began pacing, his hands running through his hair.

He looked towards Vegeta, who, if in any other situation would have been quite comical, had a stunned expression on his face. Just before Trunks had started, Vegeta had lifted his mental block, and had told Bulma to sit and to listen, telling her that they would find out at the same time. She had complied quickly, wanting to try understand Trunks and Pan's bond just like Vegeta.

The next few seconds were silent, until Bulma came running through the GR doors, and into Trunks' arms.

She was crying silently, Trunks looked at her in surprise, but then realized what had happened.

"Oh honey! I can't believe it! You're so in love with her! It's so romantic!" She exclaimed, kissing his face all over.

Vegeta really didn't know what to say, everything he was thinking wasn't coherent enough to put into sentences that made actual sense.

Vegeta smiled, he _actually _smiled. Bulma caught his drift of thoughts then explained to Trunks.

"He's speechless, for the first time ever Trunks, you have your father speechless." Bulma laughed.

"Boy, I've never heard of this type of bond before, I'll be keeping an eye on you both. But...i think it's good, in the history of all saiyans, you have created something new. She will return it Trunks, your feelings, if she can hear your thoughts without you sending them to her, it means you've fallen for her, but you can hear her's too Trunks, remember that, she loves you back." Vegeta said.

Trunks nodded in gratitude. Vegeta smirked suddenly, going back to his normal self, then he surprised Trunks with his next question. "Can you see her in your mind, i know you can hear her thoughts, but can you see her...form her eyes? It's something that was only ever hear of once on Vegeta-sei, thousands of years ago, a simple myth. But can you?"

Trunks frowned. "Well, i've never really tried it..." Getting the looks he was getting from both his parents, it meant he was supposed to try.

He sat down, crossing his legs, Indian style, and concentrated, Bulma sat opposite him, while Vegeta continued to stand.

Trunks closed his eyes, and thought hard of Pan, which wasn't hard. Then suddenly an image pooped in his mind, one that wasn't his. It was Pan's. She was standing in front of the clothes rack, Bra was in her line of view, but she wasn't concentrating on that, she was thinking of him...nothing to elaborate there, she was thinking of...him.

Bra suddenly popped in front of her face and told her to try on the dress she had just picked out for her. Pan said in her mind that it was pointless in trying to object, so she sighed in defeat and went off to try it on. She got in the changing room, hanging the dress up, and Trunks' heart began quickening, he panicked, he knew it was wrong to look, but he knew that he didn't have the will power to actually _stop _looking.

Pan was looking forward, but not actually concentrating on anything, she began lifting her top up, and then, she lifted it over her head, chucking it on the floor, Trunks couldn't actually see her, all he could see was what she could see, and at that moment, she was still looking forward, and then she started taking her jeans off, and that's when Trunks nearly started hyperventilating, and then to top it off, she turned towards the mirror, and just before she went to look, she froze, and called out _Trunks? _With her mind. Just as Vegeta hit him.

He was pulled out of his-wait no, _Pan's _thoughts when Vegeta had hit him, he was relieved, since that in some way or other, Pan had felt his presence around her. But her was still angry wit his father, with not being able to just continue watching her.

Vegeta and Bulma looked at their son. His hair was dishevelled, his eyes were wide and wild with hunger, his breathing was erratic, and he'd suddenly began sweating, never mind that he'd gone super two minutes ago.

Trunks growled. "Shit."

"What did you see?" Vegeta demanded. Then added, "And drop down from super!"

Trunks looked down at himself, and pulled a piece of his hair in front of his face, and saw it was gold, which surprised him.

"That woman will be the death of me!" Trunks muttered to himself.

"What did you see?!" Vegeta demanded, not liking having to repeat himself.

Trunks cleared his throat, looking nervous. But he knew he'd have to explain, knowing his parents, he'll have no choice.

"Her, of course, i was looking from her eyes, it was like i was there, i was feeling what she was feeling, physically as well as emotionally, then she had to go in the god damn fucking changing room, and start undressing, but she wasn't looking at herself, but then i couldn't get myself to get out of it, and then just as she went to turn around to the mirror, she froze, and somehow, she knew i was there."

Vegeta's eyes widened, _This was only another myth you heard in Vegeta-sei! To think that it's true! This bond is unnaturally strong. _

"Trunks Vegeta Briefs! Do not perve on your future wife please!" Bulma demanded.

He nodded slightly, a guilty look crossing his features.

"But...you obviously liked what you saw!" She added with a smirk that was too much like his father's for his liking.

"Mom!"

"She was asking for you Trunks, which means you answer." Vegeta interrupted.

"But-"

"No buts."

He huffed, but gave in. And he nervously asked _Pan? _ In his mind, while looking at both his parents.

**********************************************************************************************

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I am eeeevvvvill I tell you. EVVVIIILLL!

Anyywaayy, like I said up top, if you give me 10-15 reviews in the next two/three days, I'll update at that time, say...Saturday? or Sunday?

Here's all my thank you's. For chapter 8 and 9.

CHAPTER 8

Melly Black-Thanks! I dont understand why they dont! I love DBZ stories, especially Trunks and Pan stories, obviously.

Tanya2byouri21-I would have done the same! I love Vegeta, he's one of my fav characters! Thank you! And sorry ive been taking so long with the updating!

Niquie-Thank yoouu! That's so sweet! And thank you loads for answering my questions! They really did help! And sorry I haven't been updating like a good girl :/

Pen name is-Awww! Thats so sweet! I feel so guilty now, because I haven't been updating! I promise I'll do better with the updating!

Mego-Thank you!

Trupan-I know! They really should! But what wouls the story be without a little drama?! Lol.

Onigato-Thanks for the help! I'll try my best!

Lovesanime92-Thanks! I cant wait til they mate either! Lol. Dont worry, in my next few chappies, they dont have as many interruptions! ;)

DBZFTW-I will be doing the full blown story thingy, with the 40-ish chapters! You really helped motivate me with that! I might to a fight scene, I'd have to think of something up! And thanks for the review, you mad me happy 

LeahMarie-Aww! Thank you! Well, things did get better in chapter 9, so I hope you happy! :D I'm glad I didn't totally make you cry! Lol. That would have made me feel bad! Haha.

Nikki-4-Well, I hoped you like chapter 9, and I hope you liked this chappie too!

Bluebanany-thanks for the review, hope you like chapter 9 and 10.

Kinomiya-haha! Remember the w.i.r.i.a.f.l.s.e.w.i we talked about? I did it with this chapter! And I ended up bursting out laughing when Bulma found them! Lol. Shows how crazy I am!

CHAPTER 9

Fizz-One's sorry that you only now had an update. One hopes for your forgiveness. Sorryyy!!

Pen name is-Glad you like it! There will be more exciting chappie's coming up, I promise!

Darksamurai92-Thanks! Here you go!

Nikki-4-Yay! Glad you like it! Have a fantastic week yourself 

Tani ;P-Sorry I didn't update in like, aaages! But I promise the next chapter will be out soon, I have about three chapters just BEGGING to come out! Lol. Thanks for the review!

BloodxKanji-HAHAHA! LOVED your review! I'm so glad you decided not to eat my soul! Although I deserve it since I didn't update in so long!

LeahMarie-Thank you! I promise the next chappie will be out soon.

JC1988-Thanks! Here you go!

Wolfie wolfman-It's okay! And thanks! I love that you've been reviewing me from the start! X

Lovesanime92-Yup! This isn't so much a TP moment, but if thats what you're looking for, you are hopefully gonna LOVE the next chapter! *Gasp* have I given too much away?! Lol. I shouldn't mess with ya, but I cant help it!!

Tanya2byour21-Thanks! Here you go! Glad you like it!

Your fan from now on-AHHHHH!!! Please dont tell me you died! Lol. I promise I wont do it again!!! Thanks for being my fan!

Fan-Yay! Another fan!! Thanks for being in love with my story! Now 'm in love with you! Lol. Thank you! That means a lot to me!

Midnight-Here you go!! I'm sorry that you had to wait!!

Darkside8548-Awww! Thank you! Thats so sweet! Here you go! Hope you likey.

He

He couldn;t


	11. Changing Room Fun

**Thank You Everyone!! You Totally Made My Weekend With Your Reviews! So, As I Promised, Here's The Next Chapter! Same Rule Applies. Give Me 10-15 Reviews And I'll Update. This time I'll Update Tuesday/Wednesday. Love You All, And Hope You Enjoy. X**

**With Pan**

(From when she left with Bra.)

They both walked into the mall, Bra squealing all the way. Pan rolled her eyes at her excitement, but couldn't help but laugh at her.

Bra dragged her in the first shop she saw, and started going through all of the racks. Pan sighed, and started thinking about Trunks, nothing in particular about him...just him, all of him.

**Pan POV**

Then suddenly Bra popped up from god knows where and shoved a dress at me, saying something like it was perfect for me, i contemplated on protesting, but decided it would be a fruitless attempt, so i trudged off to the changing room, not even looking at the dress in my hands.

I closed the curtain and hung the dress up on the hook behind me. I started taking my top off, but i had a really weird feeling, but i couldn't really place it, so reaching out to pull my top up, ignored it. I chucked my tee on the floor, not concentrating, but for some reason it felt like someone was watching me, but i pushed the feeling away.

Then as i took my pants off and turn to get the dress, it hit me. _It felt as if Trunks was watching her, right now. _It felt like he was somehow in my presence, but i couldn't seem to place how, it felt like he was watching me, but it didn't feel creepy, it just felt...different. I whispered _Trunks? _In my head, but just as i did, i no longer felt his presence.

I leaned against the wall of the changing room. What the hell was that?! Am i going crazy or something? I shook my head and tried to work out why i just felt the way i did. I grabbed the dress and yanked it on, but not hard enough for it to rip.

I pulled it on and looked in the mirror; i noted that it actually looked good; it was a black satin dress, which came down just past her knees. It had a red laced design on the bodice, and it fit perfectly around her body, surprising her that it was actually snug, instead of uncomfortable.

I leaned back into the wall again and closed her eyes, running my hand through my hair.

And that's when i heard a weary voice that i knew too well, call my name. My eyes shot open. I looked around, thinking i had imagined it, but then heard it again.

_Yes? _I practically squeaked out in my head.

**Normal POV**

Trunks heard her answer, and suddenly saw everything from her point of view, _she must have had her eyes closed then, _he thought.

_Yeah, I did...how did you know that?_

_Shit. _He thought; having to, once again, remind himself what to think while she could 'hear' him. _I'll explain later. But anyway, you called me?_

Pan went blank for a moment, trying to work out what he meant, then she realized she'd asked for him in her mind.

_Oh, err, yeah...I did._

_Are you gonna elaborate a little more for me, love? _He couldn't help it, the term of endearment had just slipped.

There was silence for a second, Trunks hearing the quiet surprise passing through her mind, he didn't blame her, he'd never called anyone that before, and she probably didn't know how to take it.

_Aww, it's nothing Trunks. _She thought, and turned her eyes back around and faced the mirror. He couldn't stop the gasp that came out of his mouth, and mind.

Vegeta and Bulma glanced at each other, Vegeta's eyes showing indifference, Bulma's worry, and curiosity.

Pan instantly became concerned. _What? What's wrong Trunks? _

She caught his train of thought, which was slightly incoherent. _Oh...she looks beautiful. _And the rest he thought made no sense. Pan blushed instantly, thinking she'd just heard his thoughts when he was in the middle of checking somebody out, the idea of him being distracted by some woman while he was talking to her annoyed her.

_You look beautiful Panny-Chan. _He thought. This confused her completely, and make her take in her surroundings...she was in a changing room, how the hell would he know what she looks like?!

He chuckled. _So when are you planning on wearing that dress? Tonight I hope? _

Pan's eyes widened. _What the hell does he mean?! _The thought of him being able to see him brought her back to the weird feeling she was having while she was changing.

_Where are you?! _She growled, frustrated.

He chuckled in his mind, loving the frustration he was causing her. _I love your legs, I can't even remember the last time I saw them. They look great in that dress. _He thought, his voice showed playfulness and sincerity.

Her eyes narrowed, and she went down on her knees, sitting on them, so that her legs weren't showing. _Where. Are. You? Damn it Boxer Boy! Answer me!_

_Aww! That's not fair! Why did you have to go and hide them? _She growled at him.

_Pervert! How would you like it if I stared at you when you didn't know about it?_

_Oh come on Pan-Cake, you know you do that anyway! _

_You wish! And stop changing the subject, tell me where you are or I swear to kami, I will hunt you down and kill you! _A sudden thought hit her, and she felt out for his ki, and found it at his home.

She was baffled. _How the hell are you home?_

_A little trick I learned, close your eyes, and concentrate on me. _She did as she was told, closing her eyes. Trunks opened his eyes, so that when she could do it, she could actually see something. He glanced at his parents, and motioned for them not to move or talk, and he turned away from then so that Pan wouldn't see them.

_What do you mean concentrate on you? What part of you? _

_All of me._

_Okay, _she thought, still unsure. _But don't listen in._

_Why not? Afraid if you think of me, you'll have dirty thoughts?_

_Egotistical bastard, get out of my head before your head bursts._

He laughed, and she began concentrating on him, she hadn't wanted to admit that what he had suggested was right. She thought about him, his face, his body, going off into her own little dream world.

A sudden flash in her mind interrupted her. She was suddenly facing the inside of a GR. _But how was that possible?!_

_It's where I am Pan, you're seeing things from my eye sight._

_But how is that possible?! _She asked him, incredulously.

_I don't know. _She could tell immediately he was lying.

_Liar._

_Forget about that now, keep concentrating, look! _He said, as he'd walked into the changing room attached to the capsule GR. He turned and faced the mirror and waved,

She laughed. _This feels so weird! I feel like I'm in your body or something...you know what would be even better?_

_What?_

_If I could control you. _She thought, an evil smirk, forming on her face.

_Hmm...and what would you do to me then Miss Son? _He asked, raising one eyebrow, smirking.

_I'd make you my slave for a day, of course. I would make you bow to me everyday, and call me your Master! Then I'd pin you down, preferably to the bed, and put fluffy pink handcuffs on you an-_

Trunks' eyes had gone twice their normal size. _W...What? _He croaked, interrupting her.

She realized what he must have thought and frowned, but laughed at the look on his face.

_You didn't let me finish! I was gonna say, put handcuffs on you and then leave you there, and only come in to feed you._

His eyes, had somehow, managed to go wider. _Feed me? _

She went red, realizing that it had sounded like another sexual suggestion.

_Trunks Briefs! Get your mind out of the gutter! Go and ease you sexual tension on some whore or something! _

His face turned scarlet, a sight Pan never thought she'd see, he caught her train of thought and turned away from the mirror. _You know I don't do that Pan!_

Sure_ ya don't. Mr. Capsule Corp Playboy _never _has office romps! _She teased.

He growled low in his chest. In less than a second he'd put his fingers to his head and had used instant transmission to appear in her changing room.

Her eyes opened, showing surprise. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up, none too gently. He pushed up against the wall.

Not bothering to talk, he used his mind, and looked straight into her eyes. _Never..._Never, _refer to me as some kind of man slag, you should know better than anyone I'm not like that Pan! _

She was still shocked that he'd just appeared, and that he was so angry. The fact that he was telling her off for something she only meant as a joke anyway pissed her off. She pushed his arms away.

_I was joking Trunks, you know? The thing you laugh at! _She thought sarcastically. _There was no need to tell me off as if I were some 7 year old getting caught with my hand in the cookie jar!_

He placed his hand on the top of her arms again, and leaned down so they were face to face, making Pan's breath catch, but she made sure no emotion but anger showed.

_I don't care if you were joking, I don't like it! That's all I get from the damn media! "Trunks Briefs, CC Playboy" "Trunks Briefs, reported to have slept with over 500 different girls." It gets to me okay? I know it shouldn't, but when it's all you hear from the people who are supposed working for you, not against you, it tends to get to you! _

Pan stayed silent, and bit her lip, she had always known he didn't like it, but never knew it went this far.

She placed her hand on his face, and his troubled face automatically relaxed against her touch. She smoothed it over his slight stubble. _I'm sorry. _She whispered.

He sighed out loud, and hugged her. _Forget it Panny, I've just had a rough day, I'm sure you have too, just ignore me, I shouldn't have reacted that way. _He thought, while referring to the GR incident.

_Don't worry about it, we're all entitled to get all PMS-ish on people every now and them, it just mean it's your T.O.M._

He looked at her in confusion, and amusement. _PMS? You _do _realize I'm not a girl right Panny? 'Cause if you don't, I don't mind having to prove it. _He thought, winking to her, then, frowning, asked, _and who the hell is Tom?_

_T.O.M isn't a guy Trunks, it stands for 'Time of Month" and thanks for the reminder by the way, without you repeatedly telling me, I would probably forget that you weren't a girl, you just have that girly thing going on, y'know? _She thought, slyly.

_Hmph. I think you're just saying that so I can actually prove to you that I'm no girl._

_Whatever, Purple Fairy._

_Don't go there _Frying-Pan.

_I just did, little Briefs. _She thought, as she put on a sympathetic pout, but her eyes showed humour, and lots of it.

He nearly choked on her words. _Little?! _He asked, incredulously, earning a triumphant grin from Pan.

A look of determination crossed his features, and he leant against her on the wall, putting most of his weight against her, and putting his hands on each side of her, closing her in.

She raised an amused eyebrow, but her mind was going crazy, but she fought for control of her thoughts.

He pushed his lower part against her, earning a slight squeak from Pan.

_Sure it's still little? _

_Little? I take my words back, I can't feel it at all. _Her words tumbled out in her mind, fighting for control, not wanting to let her thoughts go astray around him.

He growled deeply. _You'll regret that. _He shoved both hands on the top of her thighs, and brought the thin material of her dress up, not taking his eyes off hers. Her eyes widened, and her heart beat furiously, and so loud she'd be shocked if he couldn't hear the deafening _buh boom...buh boom._

He pressed himself against her, leaning his forehead against hers, and grasped the material of her dress hard in his hands, pulling her closer to him.

She could feel his hard on instantly, as soon as he'd pushed himself against her, she could feel it. She couldn't avoid her thoughts any longer, all she could think of was if he'd moved his hands a couple of inches down...he would be making her _insanely_ happy. She gulped, and he smirked, seeing when she did.

_Does that prove it?_

She nodded dumbly, unable to form any words. He seemed happy with that reply, but didn't let her out of his grasp.

_I really love this dress by the way. You're wearing it tonight. _It was said more like a statement than question, sounding more like a command.

She nodded again, this time managing a slight "Mhm."

_You'll dance with me. _Once again, said more like a statement and a command rather than a question.

_I always do. _She managed.

_No one else._

She looked confused at him, still trying not to concentrate on where his hands were.

_What do you mean? Why not?_

He had to fight his mind so that the word "mine" wouldn't slip.

'_Cause you'll dance with me. _He stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

_Yeah, but Trunks, I'm gonna be dancing with everyone else as well, you're not gonna want to stay with me all night._

_Wrong, you _won't _be dancing with anyone else, and you _will _be staying with me all night._

She stared blankly at him for a moment, then rolled her eyes. _Boxer-Boy, now's not the time to get all overprotective over me, I'm a big girl you know, what do you expect me to do while you're dancing with somebody else? Latch myself onto your leg or something? _She asked, sarcasm heavy in her words.

He, in return, rolled his eyes back to her. _I'm not getting overprotective over you, it's a family and friends party, and unless you've done something to piss one of the Z Gang off then there's no need to worry, even though if you had, we wouldn't have to anyway. And for your information, I said you'd be with me all night, which means I'll be with you, I'm not _going _to be dancing with anyone else._

_Why not?_

He rolled his eyes in frustration. _Because I want to do dance with you!_

Her eyes softened immediately at his thoughts, _Fine, I'll dance with you all night._

_Good, because you didn't have a choice anyway. _He grinned.

_Whatever Boxer Boy, one more word out of place and I'll go and dirty dance with Uub or something._

His eyes flashed anger for a second, then disappeared, but it was there long enough for her to see it.

He pushed his legs in between hers, forcing hers to open more, then smoothed his hands down from grasping the dress, and he dropped them down to her bare thighs, and massaged them with his thumbs.

_No. _He stated. Her breathing was hitched, as she tried to keep herself from panting.

She grasped the material on his shirt, and tucked her head in his chest, so he wouldn't see her very red-but full of need and hunger-face.

He could already smell her arousal. It was driving him insane, but he had to get her to understand that she was to dance with no one else at the party.

"You dance with no one, except me, okay Panny? I wont dance with anyone, but you. Understand?"

_Yes._

_Promise?_

_Promise._

_Good. Now let's go buy that dress. _He said, slowly and reluctantly taking his hands off her. It had taken all his will power not to take her right there. The love bite he'd given her that morning was still taking up most of her neck, and he liked that, he wanted to do the exact same on the other side.

Pan whimpered at the loss of contact, bewildered at Trunks' sudden mood switch, she'd have to find that thing, and put it on 'horny Trunks' mode constantly.

He looked at her with shock showing in his eyes, he then threw his head back and laughed.

_Call me any time you need a release. _He smirked wildly, winking at her. The nest second he was out through the curtain, and waiting on the other side.

She stood there for at least five minutes in shock, then realization of what he'd said hit, and she turned scarlet, glad that he was out of the room so he couldn't see it.

That's when the fury kicked in. _How _dare _he leave me like that?! Pompous, egotistical, jackass._

_I can still hear you y'know Pan, Just 'cause I'm on the other side of the curtain doesn't me-_

_SHUT UP ASSHOLE!_

He chuckled. _Hurry up, I can feel Bra's ki coming._

_GRR! Aw no! Take me home Trunks! I'm bored here!_

_And have Bra kill me? No thanks. _He smirked.

_Hmph, _was the only reply he got. A couple of seconds past when she spoke in her mind again. _And no peeking! You were looking at me changing earlier! _She accused. He cringed slightly, he'd been hoping she'd forget.

He sighed. _I'm no peeping Tom, Panny, it just so happens that the first time that I happened to try that little trick out, you were changing! And I didn't see anything, you were about to turn around to look in the mirror, but then you realized I was there! _Silence. He realized what he'd said. _Wait! That came out wro-_

But before he could finish, the curtain had opened, and Pan breezed out of the changing room, grabbed the closest thing to her, which happened to be a stiletto, and threw it at his head.

"OW! Pa-an!" He moaned, making her name into two syllables.

"Pervert." She pouted.

He grinned innocently as a response, but before she could say anything, a store clerk had come up to them, and an angry store clerk at that. It was a twenty-something looking girl who had breast the size of China, and hair too blonde to be natural, her face was completely _caked_ with make-up. She was wearing a mini skirt that looked more like a belt, and boob tube that showed off her belly button, The only sign that told them that she worked there was that she wore a badge on her right breast saying "Vanessa Biggins-Store Clerk" The sight was revolting. Pan had to stop herself from gagging from the sluttiness of it.

"_Excuse _me." She spoke, tartly.

Pan looked at her innocently. "Why, what did you do? Burp?" She asked, making Trunks choke back on his laugh.

Vanessa looked at her in confusion, not understanding the simple joke.

_Bimbo. _Both Trunks and Pan thought simultaneously. (I dont have anything against blondes btw, I am one.)

Vanessa gave up on trying and settled back on anger. "Excuse me _Miss, _but throwing our selection of clothes/shoes/accessories is against the rules, you're going to have to _leave" _She said, looking Pan up and down in disgust.

Pan opened her mouth to reply, most likely to insult, a deep voice interrupted.

"She's with _me." _Trunks said.

Vanessa's eyes shot up at the voice, and she locked eyes with Trunks. She recognized him immediately, and completely forgot about Pan, and what he'd said.

"Oh! Mr Briefs! How nice to meet you! I'm Vanessa, as you see on my badge, is there anything I can help you with today?" She asked him, in a sickly sweet voice, pointing to her breasts when talking about her badge. Trunks looked mildly disgusted. _Did she not understand what I just said?_

_Shhh! She is concentrating Trunks! It doesn't happen often by the look of it, and at the moment she's concentrating on trying to find ways of getting into your bed. _

He mentally snorted. _The only one allowed in my bed is you._

Pan's eyes widened slightly, wondering what had gotten into him today.

If he'd heard her he didn't answer.

"I'm fine thank you."

Vanessa's face dropped slightly, then as if realizing I was still there, she turned around to face me, then she looked back at Trunks. Then as if she couldn't be bothered with acting, she walked straight up to Trunks, leaned her breasts against him and put on a pout.

"Come on baby, ditch the bitch and I'll show you a good time." She said, boldly.

Trunks' face turned to anger, and he opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted.

"Get off of him now or I'll have you fired from here quicker than you can count to three, if that's even possible for you." A voice said, filled with fury. They turned around to see a full handed (with shopping bags) Bra Briefs.

Vanessa obviously recognized her and quickly jumped off of Trunks, and mumbled a sorry.

"Too late now bitch, you're already fired." Bra snorted.

Vanessa's face filled with shock, and she looked behind Bra where her manager was standing with the same look of fury as Bra's, just not as scary.

Vanessa whimpered like a baby before she ran out of the shop.

Pan burst out laughing, _trust Bra._

"Don't you start laughing Missy! I told you to go try that dress on, you didn't come out of that dressing room till over twenty minutes later! While you were in there I found these great stuff at the back of the shop!" Bra gushed the last bit.

Pan sighed. "What's there?"

Bra opened her mouth to answer, but as if noticing Trunks for the first time, she snapped her head up. "I can't tell you while _he's _here. Go home Trunks. This is a _girlie_ shopping trip, if you hadn't noticed."

Pan snorted. "I think we've established that you're a guy, Trunks."

Bra's eyes widened. "What do you mean, you've _established _it, we know he's a guy, Pan, I was only joking about the girlie remark."

Pan shifted her eyes to the floor. "Err, yeah, I know, I meant as in, he doesn't exactly look like a girl...so y'know..."

Bra's eyes narrowed in suspicion. But she seemed to forget it, too excited thinking about what was at the back of the store. "Fine. Trunks go home, Pan, you come with me. How was that dress?"

"Fine thanks, I'll wear it tonight." Pan mumbled.

"Yay! All we have left to do now is get the accessories and shoes! And that stuff at the back of the shop remember!"

Pan sighed in defeat. "Okay, but let's make it quick, please."

"Of course! We need to hurry otherwise we won't have enough time to make you up!"

Pan groaned, and Trunks laughed. "_Bye _Trunks." Pan said.

"Alright, I'm going, I'm going!" _But I _am _gonna find out what's at the back of the shop. _He added in his mind.

Pan mentally shrugged. _Well _I _don't even know what's at the back of the shop, and stay out of my head, asshole._

"Later, Trunks." Bra dismissed, pulling Pan along behind her. But she caught what Trunks thought anyway, his voice didn't stop just because she was a little further away from him, it was strong, considering she was talking o him here while he was at CC.

_Impossible._

Pan stuck her tongue out at him, then proceeded to follow Bra. Trunks left the shop out of the Mall, finding a quiet spot where he could fly off without anyone looking, and he took off to the forest where he and Pan usually went together.

All the while he concentrated on Pan's thoughts.

**With Pan**

Pan followed Bra to the back of the shop, wondering what Bra wanted to show her.

"There we are." Bra said, and gestured to the racks in front of underwear in front of her. They weren't just any underwear; they were the kind of underwear you'd take on your honeymoon with you. Pan gasped, then, realizing that this was what Bra wanted to get her, she gulped.

"Excuse me?!"

"What?" Bra answered, her eyes wide with innocence, too much innocence for Pan's liking.

"Are you for real?!" Pan asked, incredulously, causing Bra to roll her eyes.

"Duh. You've got to get some, everyone does, you're eighteen P-Chan! You've got to get out there! I'm not saying you have to wear then in _front _of anyone, all I'm saying is that you wear them, whether it be under pyjamas, or under the dress you're wearing tonight. They just make you feel sexy, more confident! It makes you feel mysterious, knowing that, whoever's talking to you, knows nothing about the sexy underwear you're wearing underneath!" This was how Bra worked, she would give Pan really long speeches in the middle of shops telling her what would she should wear, and why.

She knew there would be no way she could get away with refusing, so she nodded, silently sulking.

Bra grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Yay! You know you can never say no to your best friend!"

Pan sighed. "Fine, but I'm not gonna pick! I wouldn't know where to start." She said, frowning at the pieces of material stacked in front of her.

Bra actually squealed at that. "This is awesome! Right, well, we start with the thongs, you want a sexy colour that compliments your skin, and you want something to show off your body, you'd look good in both babydolls, and normal bra's. (no pun intended, lol!) The colour red and black is a definite, and definitely a midnight blue. So, shall we get started?" Bra said.

Pan was in slight shock. "Err....okay?" She was starting to regret having said yes to this.

She suddenly felt the feeling she felt when she was in the dressing room, that she was being watched.

Her eyes narrowed, but realizing what piece of clothing she was around, she closed them, not wanting Trunks to see them, knowing that would cause a load of embarrassment on her part.

_Damn you Trunks! I told you to stay _out _of my head! This is a girlie moment! You know? Like tampons and make up kind of girlie, so get out of my head!! _That was her little outburst.

_Aww, come on Panny-Chan, I can _tell _when you're lying to me! The tone of your voice changes, and you're obviously hiding something! Tell me what you're doing and I'll leave you alone! And open your eyes, I cant see anything._

_Damn it! Open yours! Asshole! Bra's gonna be looking at me funny now, 'cause I'm just standing here with my ey-_

She was interrupted when Bra called her name, she opened her eyes to see Bra waving an arm out to her, her eyes nearly went back to the racks, but she kept them on Bra. "Hang on a sec Bra, we'll do whatever you want in a sec, just let me think a minute." She said holding her finger out.

_Trunks Briefs, get out of my head right now or I swear to God I'll tell Vegeta that it was you who broke his two Gravity Machines last month because you were messing around with Goten!_

_You wouldn't do that to your favourite guy now would you?_

_You're right, I couldn't do that to _Goten, _which means I'll just say it was you. _She smirked slightly.

_Hey! That's not fair, _I'm _your favourite guy!_

_Not at the moment._

_Fine! Fine I'll go!_

_Good boy!_

Just at that moment, Bra interrupted, again.

"Come on Pan!! You said I could do whatever I wanted, think _later! _I wanted to know which of these you liked better, the red thongs with the black laced bra, or the black and red babydolls, or the blue silk French underwear. Or do you want them all?"

Pan hadn't opened her eyes, but she'd heard everything, which meant _he'd _heard everything, she cringed.

There was silence from his side.

_Thongs? Babydolls? ...Underwear Pan? You're getting sexy _underwear?!

_GET OUT OF MY HEAD! _Pan shouted in her mind, she heard him wince, then the weird feeling vanished, causing her to breather a sigh of relief, she opened her eyes, she wanted to glare at Bra, but it wasn't her fault, she hadn't known. A slight redness still tinged her cheeks.

"Whichever Bra, you pick."

"Why are you red Pan?"

"No reason."

Bra looked at her suspiciously, but let it drop, too excited with their current position.

"Okay, then let me pick out a few for myself, and then I'll get you some too, then we'll go get some shoes." She said, nearly jumping up and down with excitement.

****

Turns out, 'a few pieces of underwear' to Bra, meant they came out the shop with four bags, not including her and Pan's dresses.

They continued on to six more shops, Bra not completely happy with their shoes, so it was on to the next one.

Pan moaned to her about it, and Bra said that there would only be one more shop, and that she was sure that they'd have the perfect ones.

Pan nearly growled. She wanted to get back home, she got tired of going in and out of the shops, it made her hungry.

They walked into the shop, which had to be a very expensive one, since the clothing and shoes in there were out of this world, there were diamonds everywhere!

Bra ran straight to the shoe's. She eyed them until her eyes lit up. "Pan! I found mine! They better have my size." And with that, a store clerk dressed the complete opposite to Vanessa, came out of nowhere. She looked polished from head to toe.

"I'll go get them for you ma'am, may I ask what size you are?"

"Six please." Bra said.

Bra continued looking through the high heels, and then her eyes widened again, but before she could say anything, the store clerk came back with a box.

The store clerk passed the box over to Bra. "Will that be all Ma'am?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you had a size five in these?" She said, pointing out ones to her.

Pan took a better look, they went with her dress, she knew that. They were black, with high straps, which would most likely go up to her calf. There was a small red diamante on each shoe. They were also about four inches high, which made Pan gulp, she didn't wear heels, she'd only ever worn them a hand full of times.

Bra purchased their things, and, saying that she had accessories that went with their outfits at home, they left, Pan finally happy to be getting home.

---

**With Trunks**

He was a little more than surprised. When Bra had said those words in that shop, he'd froze, and then mental images had filled his mind, ones of Pan in everything that Bra had just said. He very nearly lost his control; the only thing keeping him from doing so was the shock that still went through him.

Straight after cutting their mind conversation off, he'd gone to his father, and asked for a spar, Vegeta had shrugged and nodded.

Vegeta had wondered why Trunks had just disappeared to see Pan earlier; she hadn't been in any trouble. Their ki's had been going up again, he'd worried that her father was going to interrupt them again, but surprisingly he stayed away, probably guessing they were still 'fighting'.

Vegeta could sense Trunks' emotions, which were full of sexual pent up frustration.

Vegeta had mentally chuckled at his son looking in that state, he's looked so _hungry, _just not for food.

Trunks had obviously been distracted, and for that reason Vegeta hadn't bothered to fully concentrate either, any other day he would get frustrated with Trunks' behaviour, but he had some thinking to do himself.

****************************************************************************************************

**VOILA! HOPE YOU LIKE! I WANT YOU ALL TO TELL ME YOUR FAVOURITE PART OF IT! THAT MAKES ME HAPPY! Lol. I'm weird like that ¬¬**

**My thank you's.**

**Lovesanime92- **He definitely loved it! Here you go! Thanks for reviewing.

**Pen name is-**Thank You!! Aww, that's soo sweet, and it made me smile real big :-D Me. Lol.

**Niquie- **I love it when people review and quote it. For some weird reason I love it sooo much! I loved that line too, and I'm glad you liked it! 3

**Tanya2byour21- **Aww, thanks! Lol. I couldn't help putting that in! I have a weakness for Vegeta, and I love getting Trunks and Pan to toy with him, it's just so fun! Lol. Hope you like the new chappie!

**Trupan- **I wanted to make sure that in some way or other my story would be somewhat different in a way, however small or big the difference was. I'd read so many stories about their bond, and I loved it, so I wanted to make this bond, EXTRA unique, I'm glad you like it!

**Jonayells- **Haha, your review made me laugh! I want a Trunks TOO! We should steal a strand of his hair (we'll have to find a way how to figure the impossible out) then clone him....just imagine....hundreds and hundreds of Trunks'......*drool* Thanks for reviewing, glad you love my story!!!

**LadyofGods- **Thank you!! Thats so sweet!  Well, I hope you liked what Pan sais!

**Darkside8548- **Here ya go! Thanks! I wanted to make It more unique than other stories. Glad you like!

**XD- **Hell yeah he is. Naughty naughty Trunks! Here you go, hope you like!

**Skyygurl- **Thank Youu!!!! Lol. Hope you like this one tooo!

**Loregar- **Thanks!!! Here ya go, thanks for reviewing!

**Puertorrican-babe- **Hahaha, yeah definitely a perverted couple, but also definitely NICE. Lol.

**PanicFoxy- **Aww. Your review is soo sweet! Yeah thanks my tests are going well...well I hope so...lol. I hope you like this one too! And you made me smile like crazy when you said you got excited to see a new chappie! X3

**SSP Fan- **I love the facet that you put "SSP Fan" as your name! That was so sweet of you! Well, I hope you like this one as much as the last one! And thanks for reminding me that you were reviewer number 14. If you hadn't I'd have probably forgotten! Lol.

**TP Fanneh- **AWW! I officially LOVE my reviewers. You're all just so god damn NICE. I'm glad to see that its your best weekend ever! Lol. Thanks! The banter between them is my fav, when its leading up to the things they do, I just love it! Glad you love it too!!

**Nikki-4- **I just love messing with Vegeta, I just cant help it, lol. Hope you liked what happened. Have a fantastic week too!

**BloodxKanji- **Thank you!I couldn't help it, I love having Trunks and Pan mess with Vegeta. Well, you were right, Pan DID find out, and she didn't exactly kick his ass, but she did throw a stiletto at him! Lol. Hope you liked it!

He

He couldn;t


	12. Getting Ready With Bra

Here we go! Okay, so I'm a day late, please don't kill me! This is a filler for the next couple of chapters, gasp!

Hope you like it, but just a warning, I was hyper on Crispy M'n'M's writing this...so ya know...

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Pan and Bra headed back to CC with a car full of bags. Pan was inwardly cringing with having to back to facing Trunks, after the underwear incident.

She was actually looking forward to getting ready for the party. She and Bra hadn't hung out properly in days. She missed it.

When they pulled up at CC, Bra was literally jumping up and down in excitement.

"Oh My God! We're gonna have so much fun! You haven't been in a dress since you were like, five! I'm gonna make you up so hot, that guys will be drooling over you! Obviously not literally _over_ you, but-"

"Wait, wait, wait! Bra, you _do _realize this is just gonna be the Z Gang right?"

"Yeah! But still! They won't believe they're little Panny is all grown up!"

"Ha! That'll be the day! Dad still treats me like I'm seven!" Pan exclaimed, as they both managed to grab all of the bags. It's not like they weren't strong enough to hold them all, it was just that there were so many of them, and there were only so many places to hangs the handles on.

They ended up with approximately twenty bags each. They were all up both of their arms, with both of them holding a bag with their teeth. They turned to face each other and burst out laughing, which was pretty difficult seeing as they had a bag hanging from their teeth. They ended up dropping half of the bags they were holding, which only made them laugh harder.

Goten walked out of the house, with a smile on his face. "What's making you guys laugh so hard?"

Pan and Bra just shook their heads, trying to get their composure back.

"Hey Goten? Could you help us with our bags, me and Pan got a little overwhelmed with them." Bra said, giving Goten a breathtaking smile, which Goten returned.

"Sure B." There was a brief moment where they both just looked into each other's eyes.

Then Goten picked up half of the bags and started walking into the house. Pan and Bra picked up the remaining ones.

Goten put them down on Bra's bed and came over to us, taking the rest of them and placing them next to the bed.

"Anything else?"

"Nope, thanks Uncle G."

"Well have fun being Barbie, Pan."

Pan stuck her tongue out at him, he didn't know that she really was gonna be dolled up.

As soon as he was out of earshot Pan turned to Bra.

"So?"

"So what?" Bra said, trying her best at looking innocent.

"Come on Bra! Tell me!"

Bra sighed. "There's nothing to tell. I haven't told him that I'm madly in love with him, if that's what you're thinking. I just don't know how to tell him, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. But I saw the way you looked at each other, there's no way that this is one sided Bra!"

"Hmm, I don't know. Sometime I think...maybe. But other times it's like he doesn't even notice me other than a little sister." Bra said, as she started getting things out of the bags.

Pan stayed quiet for a bit. "You'll never know unless you tell him."

Bra snorted, turning round to face Pan, with a mischievous grin. "Sais you. Let me guess, you're gonna be telling Trunks any day now that you love him, right?"

Pan threw a pillow at her, but Bra caught him, throwing it back to her, laughing.

"But seriously, Pan. Are you gonna tell him?"

"Nope." She answered, making a popping noise when she said the 'p'.

"Why not?! He loves you too!"

Pan groaned. "Can we please not go there?"

"Nu-uh! You're not getting out of this that easily missy!"

Pan sighed in defeat. By now, Bra had put away everything that was hers except for the things she would need that night. She started getting Pan's things out.

"Now, I stayed quiet earlier, but I want you to tell me everything that's happening between you both, and why he was with you today in that shop, I heard a couple of customers say that apparently you were both seen coming out of the same changing room. Is that true?" Pan's face went white.

"Shit! You mean they saw us? Oh my god! What are we gonna do? It's gonna be all over the news within an hour! Shit!"

Through Pan's little outburst, Bra's mouth had opened in shock. Pan stopped abruptly, realizing her mistake. She slapped her forehead on her face.

"You were joking, weren't you?"

Bra nodded, then began her onslaught. "You mean you _did_ come out of the same changing room?! What was he doing? What happened?! Why was he there?"

Pan battled with herself for a minute deciding what to say and what to keep to herself.

"Don't you dare think about keeping anything from me Pan Son! I have gone too long without knowing details! It's killing me!"

Pan patted the bed. "Okay Bra, sit down, but you have to promise not to tell anyone, okay?"

Bra scrambled to sit on the bed in front of Pan, nodding excitedly.

"Right, well you know since I was born right? Well, you know what bonds are, dont you?"

Bra was confused on how this was connected to her and Trunks, but she nodded. Everyone knew about Trunks  
staking a claim on Pan the moment he saw her.

"Well, since then, we've had a bond. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but it never really seemed that important, I cant remember not having the connection. It's always been there. I never thought anything big about it, you know? I always thought it was a normal thing. But apparently, it's not. Over the last couple of weeks or so, the bond's gotten stronger...."

She went on to tell her everything that had happened. And I mean _everything, _even though Bra knew the basics,

Pan gave her the details. Sam hurting her, Trunks finding her, Trunks accidentally hurting her with his energy, then once realizing this, started hurting himself, him touching her on the beach, then saying that he won. Her going back to her house, Trunks saying he was sorry. What happened in her walk in wardrobe, about them both being able to read each other's mind completely. What happened when she woke him up, Bulma walking in on them, and finally, what happened in the changing room that day.

By the time Pan had finished, an hour had gone by, and there was only two hours left to get ready for the party. But, for once, Bra seemed oblivious to that. She was full of questions, and Pan answered each one the best she could.

Once she'd finished, Bra sighed. "Pan, cant you see? He's totally in love with you. I mean, look at that god damn love bite, it's like he was gonna mate with you or something by the look of it, until Mom walked in you both. I just...wow, all that, it's so overwhelming! I mean, he hurt himself because he hurt you on accident. And in the changing room! You're not aloud to dance with anyone else! It's like you brought the caveman out of him Pan! I'm tempted to get you to dance with someone else just to see what he does...although I'm sure it wont be pretty...so maybe that's not such a good idea. But still...wow!"

Pan had felt a huge weight lift off of her as she'd told Bra, but now she just wanted the attention onto something else. "Bra, you do realize you only have two hours to get ready, don't you?"

Bra's eyes shot to the clock, and she gasped. "Quick, get in the shower! I'll have one in the spare room! Go! We don't have much time left! Make sure you clean everywhere! Wash your hair twice!" She said all this while pushing Pan towards the joined bathroom.

"Yes, Mom." Pan answered. She was left to jump in the shower. She undressed as quickly as she could, knowing if she wanted to stay on Bra's good side, she'd have to do everything she wanted.

She relaxed in the shower, and raised her ki slightly to get rid of any excess hair. She was still unsure about seeing Trunks, after the lingerie incident, but figured she couldn't exactly avoid him. She sighed, she didn't want to keep thinking about him, although she knew when he was looking through her sight, she didn't know when he was listening to her mind. She half wished that he would look through her eyes right now, since she was in the shower, but she pushed the thought away, knowing there was no point thinking like that, and she still didn't know if he was listening in. She gulped at the thought, then continued what she had to do in the shower.

Ten minutes later she was out of the shower and waiting for Bra on the bed in her towel. She thought about the party, and was surprised to find that she was looking forward to it, not just because Trunks wanted to dance with her all night, but because she wanted to have fun, and it felt like a nice change to wear dress, although, she didn't want to wear one everyday, but she liked making little exceptions.

"Ready Pan?" Bra said, coming in to the room in her own pink towel, Pan chuckled slightly at the sight, blue hair, pink towel.

"Aww, you look adorable." Pan cooed, teasing her.

Bra snorted in response. "I really hop that's not what everyone thinks tonight, I'd rather the word 'hot' come out of their mouths, thanks." She replied, leaning on one leg with her hand on her hip.

"Trust me Bra, it's you. What else are they gonna think?" Pan stated.

"Well anyway, let's not waste anymore time, we only have an hour and a half left, let's make the most of it!"

Pan rolled her eyes but complied.

"First?"

"Hair."

"Okay."

Pan sat down on the chair, while Bra got to work on her hair, drying it, then styling it. She straightened it and then curled the bottom half of her hair, leaving it free. She told Pan not to look in the mirror until she was finished.

Then, while Pan waited on the chair, Bra did her own hair, curling all of her hair.

"It looks gorgeous Bra."

"Thanks, so does yours, which I can take full responsibility for!" She added, with a laugh. It was killing Pan not being able to look in the mirror, she was unsure of how she looked. She wanted to see the difference in her, having not dressed up in years, but Bra wouldn't let her.

When Bra finished her own hair, she done both of their make up, giving herself grey/silver eye shadow and a lip-gloss that gave her lips a pinkish tint. She gave Pan a smoky eyes look, to go with her dress, with a lipstick that was mostly the same colour as her own lips, with just a slight red tint.

That's when Bra decided something. "I know!" She suddenly shouted, startling Pan.

"What?!"

"Wear your sexy underwear!" She insisted.

Pan looked unsure, but before she could say anything, Bra cut in. "Please Pan! No one's going to see it! It'll make you feel really sexy! Please Panny? Please please please?"

"Okay! Okay! Just don't go all puppy eyes on me!" Bra jumped up and down in delight.

"Yay!"

"Hmph. Which one's do I wear. You have to help me out!"

"Of course! Duh! Right, well, I was thinking, to go with your dress, we should go black and red themed. We shouldn't really put you in a thong since you'll be dancing dirty all night! So, let's have a look shall we."

She got Pan's underwear out, and looked through them, stopping every now and then.

"I got it!" She exclaimed holding out a black and red laced push up bra, with matching French panties, which had frilled edges, while the rest of it was made out of lace.

Except for her babydolls and thongs, this was the most forward of the underwear.

Pan nodded, unable to say anything else. Bra held them out to her, and put the rest of the underwear away, and under the bed.

Pan put them on quickly, so she wouldn't change her mind.

Bra stood up from putting the underwear under the bed.

"Oh Pan! I forgot! I've got something for you!" She said, going to the back of the closet and getting out a small bag.

"What is it?"

"Here, open it." Pan didn't like the look on Bra's face, she was wearing a smirk the size of Japan.

Pan gingerly opened the bag, and pulled out what was inside it. Then, realizing what she pulled out, turned scarlet.

"You got me a...a _vibrator?!" _She squeaked, looking at Bra incredulously.

"Yeah, The purple's yours, since that's your favourite colour. Mine's blue." Bra said, indifferently.

"Where did you get them?!" Pan said, calmer now, but still fighting her embarrassment.

"I didn't. Mom did. You know what she's like. 'Have fun' she said. She said to give you the one you wanted, and I knew you like purple best, so I had the blue. That's okay, right?"

"Bulma gave them to us?!" Bra smirked and nodded.

Pan couldn't keep it any longer. She burst out laughing. "I....love.....your....Mom! She's.....crazy!!" She managed. Bra giggled along with her.

"It shouldn't have surprised me to be honest. But the look on her face when she gave them to me. She practically lectured me on how to use it. I got out of there as fast as I could when she told me she had one!" Bra giggled. "I asked her if I could leave now to go find you, and she was like 'Use them well! If you need me to show you how to use them let me know!' and I was like, 'Ewww! Mom!' And she was like 'Oh honey, you know what I mean!'"

She gave the best impression of Bulma, and it was so spot on that Pan laughed harder.

"How _do _you use these things anyway?" Bra asked, taking it off Pan to inspect it.

"I don't know, Let's have a look." They both looked at it, and Pan flicked a switch, and it started to vibrate really quickly. That made them go into a fit of laughter.

Pan stood up with it, "Well, I'm gonnna go put this in my room here. I still can't believe she gave us one each!" She said, giggling slightly.

Bra jumped up. "Oh no you don't missy! No one's aloud to see you! I'll take it back! I'll put it in your drawer next to your bed, okay?"

Pan nodded. "Okay."

"Don't look in the mirror while I'm gone! And pass me that bag! There's no way I'm going out there waving around a vibrator like some crazy person."

Pan chuckled, and chucked the bag to her.

Ten seconds later, Bra came in flushed. Pan raised an eyebrow questioningly to her.

"Dad nearly caught me." She stated, trying to catch her breath, Pan's eyes widened, then she burst out laughing again.

Bra glared. "You _so _wouldn't be laughing if you just went through that! Now quick! We only have like, ten minutes left."

They both stepped into their dresses, and pulled them up.

Bra zipped hers up, and Pan huffed.

"Bra, help me, the zipper's stuck!" Pan whined.

Her zipper was on the back, she'd managed to pull it up easily earlier, but now she'd managed to catch some of the material in it.

Bra quickly redone it, and they both put their heels on, and stood slightly unsteady in them. Then Bra grinned. "Are you ready to look in the mirror, Panny?" She asked.

"Yeah!" she nearly shouted, going over to the mirror using saiyan speed. What she saw made her gasp. She looked so...different.

"What do you think?" Bra asked.

"Bra...I...I love it! You did a great job in cleaning me up!" She laughed.

"You look beautiful....more than beautiful Pan! You look breathtaking! My brother's gonna _die _when he sees you!" She laughed, making Pan blush and remember the earlier events.

"Come on then Pan! We're nearly late!" Bra said, pulling at Pan's hand, pulling her out of the room and downstairs.

****************************************************************************************************

My apologieesss!! One day late...its still an improvement form a month thought right? *puppy dog eyes*

I'll do my the thank you's in the next chapter, which is still being written, so give me a week or so!

Love ya!

He

He couldn;t


	13. Being Rebellious

**HEY! I'M LATE! AGAIN! WHAT IS **_**WRONG **_**WITH ME!? But everyyything's okay, I have about 6 chapters lined up, so if I take to long, it's YOUR job to bug the crap outta me till I update?! Kapeesh?  
This isn't a very interesting chapter, it's the NEXT chapter that's gonna be good! Give me your reviews about it and make me feel happy! :D**

**My cousin bugged the crap out of me to get this chapter up, but my final push out of my laziness was because of my new Pen Pal!**

**Sooo, this is dedicated to Jonayells !**

Bra walked down the stairs, with Pan behind her.

"Pan, honey, calm down, or you'll sweat your make up off." Bra said.

"Sorry B, it's just, I'm not used to this, dress, heels, hair, make up shit." Pan said in all one breath, panicking.

Bra laughed. "I know, and don't worry, you're _definitely _going to make up for the last 18 years."

Pan looked at her, and gulped. She was playing with her hair, not being able to stay still.

Bra huffed, "Here, if you're gonna keep doing that, then you're hair's gonna go all funny, let me put it up."

"Aww! Bra! I don't wanna go back up there, we've already spent hours getting ready!" Pan pouted, while Bra laughed at her again.

"We're not gonna go back up, I saw one of Mom's clip's down here earlier." Bra pulled her toward the mantelpiece. She was right, situated by the little clock, was a bulldog clips, it was a black one, with a small diamond on each side. It wasn't exactly party material, mad more for casual attire, but it would do.

Bra picked it up, then put it in Pan's hands. She twisted Pan's hair once and held out her hand for Pan to give her the clip, which Pan complied with. Bra put it in, and then went to stand in front of Pan.

A few curls were loose, framing her face, she looked breathtaking.

Bra showed her shit-eating grin, and winked, pulling her back over to the doors.

They walked through the two big entrance doors of the room where the party was situated.

The doors were heavy, which meant they made noise, the clanging of them made everyone in the room look at who was going through. Once the doors opened, the room collectively gasped.

Then...silence. The two girls stood there by the door, Bra smiling, and Pan looking indifferent, only Bra knew that she was trying to stop from hyperventilating at the attention they were getting. She definitely wasn't used to it.

Then, breaking the silence, a wolf whistle filled the room. Everyone's eyes turned to see Yamcha in the corner of the room. Bra and Pan rolled their eyes, while the saiyan men looked murderous at him. The mother's all had their turn hitting him over the head.

Pan smirked at the scene. She was the first to step into the room. Then she froze. Trunks wasn't there. A look of hurt flashed through her eyes.

Bra came behind her, automatically knowing what was wrong. "Come on, let's go see Mom, she'll know." She said, to make it less obvious. Pan was instantly thankful for Bra, she knew her so well.

But before they could move all the women were all over them -including Chi-Chi, 18, Bulma and Videl- throwing them compliments.

"Oh my! Pan! Is that really you?! I haven't seen you in a dress in years! You should wear one more often, your legs look gorgeous! And your _breasts! _Wow! What bra are you wearing?" That was Bulma.

"Bra, honey! You look hot! I'm jealous! You and Pan look breathtaking!" Videl said, hugging both of them.

"Well Pan? What bra are you wearing? It definitely compliments your body!" Bulma said.

Bra caught Pan's glance and they both stifled a giggle.

"Mom, she's wearing a _nice _bra, okay? She cant exactly undress to show you right now, can she?" Bra laughed.

"Oh well! You both look amazing!" She gave Bra a hug, then hugged Pan.

"I'm glad Bra got you to wear sexy underwear Panny, you look amazing. Did you get my present?" Bulma whispered quietly in Pan's ear as she hugged her. Bra heard of course since she was saiyan. She smiled and bit her lip to stop from laughing.

"Yeah, me and Bra got them thanks." Pan said, trying to look serious.

"And by the way, Trunks should be here soon, he's caught up in work. It shouldn't take long." She whispered again, and Pan nodded in response.

Bulma smiled and squeezed Pan's hand, then started talking to Videl about good places to buy underwear.

Bra rolled her eyes, and pulled Pan away, from them. Goten came up to them. "Hey beautiful, hey gorgeous." He said, looking at Bra for the first compliment, and Pan for the second. He had a serious face on, and then he winked at them both, causing them both to laugh.

"I'd say hey handsome, but..." Bra said, looking him over and scrunching her nose up playfully.

"Ohhh! Harsh B-Chan. I'll show you handsome, come on, let's dance!" He said pulling her away. "I'll leave some for you Panny, don't worry!" He threw over his shoulder. Pan laughed, and threw a wink at Bra when Goten looked away. Bra bit her lip and smiled back.

Pan looked around, and leant against the food table's. She didn't know what to do. Trunks wasn't there, did that mean she could dance with someone else? It was only fair, I mean, he didn't show up. She thought it over a bit, but was interrupted when her dad and her grandfather came up to her.

Goku wrapped her up in a big bear hug, careful not to mess with her make up, he'd once done that to Chi-Chi...she wasn't happy, he ended up having to sleep on the couch that night, and she even brought out the frying pan! _Just because of make up!_ He thought, incredulously.

He let Pan down, while she laughed. Gohan twirled her around.

"You look beautiful Panny-Chan!"

"Dad!" She warned, after him using that name, only Trunks seemed to have permission to use that name.

Gohan pouted. "I know! I know! It just slipped!" He said, rolling his eyes. "But really Panny, you look beautiful."

"Thanks Dad, you don't look so bad yourself!" Pan said.

"So why did you dress up tonight, I haven't had the pleasure of seeing my little girl in a dress since she was five!"

Pan rolled her eyes. "Dad! I'm not a little girl! I don't know, didn't have much choice to be honest, Bra got to me!" She joked.

Gohan laughed. "You want to dance Panny?" Goku asked her.

Pan looked unsure for a second but then agreed.

She figured that it wasn't like Trunks would find out. He made her promise not to dance with anyone else, then he has the nerve not to show up on time, she didn't care that he didn't have a choice because he was stuck in work, it was only fair.

Once she stepped on the dance floor, she caught Bra looking at her, her face full of shock. Pan shrugged to her, and Bra grinned evilly, and mouthed 'me and you next!' and Pan nodded in return.

She had fun dancing with her grandfather. He was crazy on the dance floor. Well, he was crazy _off _the dance floor, but the _moves _he came up with!!

Pan found herself laughing all the way through, and forgetting about Trunks' absence.

Once Goku got Chi-Chi on the dance floor, Bra left Goten to dance with Pan.

They both began dancing like crazy.

"I thought you were gonna listen to what Trunksie-Wunksie told you to do?" Bra teased.

Pan bit her lip. "Well he's not here is he? He's cant tell me what to do if he's not here."

Bra laughed. "You're a bad, bad girl Miss Son, and you're lucky he's not here not see you!" She said, smirking, wagging a finger at her.

Pan stuck her tongue out at her, and they laughed, and continued dancing. It wasn't long before Bra got pulled away by someone or other.

Pan left the dance floor, and saw Vegeta in his usual spot at these things. She grinned slyly, and practically ran over to him.

He looked at her, and raised an eyebrow.

"Veggie?" Pan said, innocently.

"What to you want?" He said in his gruff voice, knowing her too well.

"Please please please come and dance with me?" She asked, as sweetly as possible, there was only a few people Vegeta couldn't say no to, and those people included Bra, Bulma and Pan.

She gave him the puppy dog eyes that she had learned from the best, Bra.

He made a slight growl, and turned away.

Pan stood next to him. "Veggie? Please? Otherwise I'll stay here and bug you all night. You know I will. So really, there's no point saying no. Really, only one dance, that's all I'm asking for. After that, you can go back to your little corner and mope. Come on!" Pan insisted, dragging him by the shirt collar, with a determined look on her face.

She pulled him to the edge of the dance floor, so they weren't completely on it. That way, they weren't the centre of attention. She held his hand up and twirled. Then she looked at his face, and laughed. He actually looked like he was pouting.

She grabbed his other hand and began dancing to the music; the movement making him sway to it too.

Mostly everyone there had seen them dancing and had began to watch, clapping their hands.

Vegeta's cheeks were practically tinged pink, and Pan continued to dance with him. By now he was automatically swaying with her.

She twirled around again, laughing while she went. "See Veggie? Told you so!" She said. She looked around for Bulma, and caught her looking at them, laughing and clapping along. She made a hand gesture for Bulma to come and take over.

Bulma came over, laughing. "I see you've stolen my husband Pan. Sleeping with both the son and the father now are we?" Bulma giggled, making Pan blush.

Bulma thanked Pan for getting Vegeta to dance, and then she took over, while Pan walked over to get a drink.

She filled her cup up with punch, and drank it down quickly.

"Boo!" Her uncle said, coming towards her.

"Hey!"

"You wanna dance oh beautiful niece?" He said, grinning and holding her hand and kissing the back of it.

"Haha! Come on then!" Pan said, dragging him to the dance floor.

Gohan stood in front of them before they could get on the dance floor.

"Pan. Behave. I don't want you to start dirty dancing with everyone." He said, pointing out the women who were by now, dancing not so much as to be called dirty dancing, but more than just normal dancing, they were with either their husbands, or each other. The sight made Pan giggle.

"Dad, whatever, I'm gonna go have fun!" She said.

"Pan! No dirty dancing! You're too young!" He said, acting like the over protective father he was.

"Sure, I wont!" She said, but didn't sound very convincing.

Goten pulled her on the dance floor and they both began dancing.

"My brother has to be the most annoying person ever! He's still watching us, you know. I think he thinks I'm gonna throw you over my shoulder and take you away or something! He doesn't even trust his own brother with you!" Goten exclaimed, incredulously.

Pan laughed. "He'll probably have a fit if I started dancing with anyone close enough to feel their body heat!"

Goten laughed, and hugged Pan close to him. Goten snorted, and fought to keep his laughter in. "Look at his face!" He managed. Pan subtly looked around to see her father glaring at Goten. She chuckled.

"I love pissing him off. What does he think we're gonna do, for kami's sake?! You're my uncle!"

"Come on then Panny! Let's see how much we can piss him off!"

Pan looked at him with an evil smile. They began dancing like everyone else, laughing all the while.

Every now and then, they would catch the look on Gohan's face, and they would burst out into new rounds of laughter again. They began to properly dirty dance, Goten keeping his hands from anywhere near Pan's important parts, and Pan doing the same with him, but making sure that it was still classed as dirty, dirty dancing.

The crowd around them began watching and clapping, all the while laughing, all except Gohan and Vegeta that is.

Then a sudden wave of power interrupted them, all of ones that could sense power looked up, and around at each other. They recognized it, it was Trunks. But why was he powered up?

**Ohhh, I'm mean, aren't I? It's a cliffie, don't kill me!**

**Here's my thank you's**

**CHAPTER 11**

Lovesanime92-They ARE getting tired of the teasing, trust me! Soon, they will mate, obv.

Skyygurl-Lol. Well, I'm glad I made you a happy customer!

Pen name is-I hope this is just as good for you, there'll be more excitement in the next chapter, I promise!

Tanya2byour21-Well you didn't think skankie sales lady was gonna get away with it now did you?! Lol. Bra's badass, like her dad! I hope you like this chappie too!

Nikki-4-Well, there's your answer, about what's gonna happen at the party. You too!

Frikinchikin18- Thanks! I found it hard to do the pov, after writing all those chapters in a 3rd person narrative, I got used to it! But I wanted a change. Yup, trunks does have instant transmission in this story, let's just say he and Goten were taught it by Goku, but that he hardly ever uses it. Pan submits to Bra so easily because she loves her so much lol, Bra's like a crazy person when it comes to shopping, and Pan knows there's no use in going against her. Bra hasn't been able to shop for Pan properly since for ever! I'm glad you liked the chapter, I hope you like this one too!

PanicFoxy-Thanks! That's so sweet! Definitely pervy Trunks, but hey, I wouldn't complain, lol. Thanks for the support about my tests! :D

Fizz- Here you go!

Trupan- Aww, I'm glad you think so, I hope it stays up to your standards!

SSP Fan!-Hey! I do! I love the name! Sorry I've taken so long with updating, I hope you like this chapter!

Darkside8548-Lol. I liked that part too! Naughty Trunks for trying to look! :D

TP Fanneh- You made me so happy to say this was your favourite story, that was so sweet! I hope you like this chappie too! And I hope your move went well!

Onigato-Thanks! I tried really hard with the POV thing, but I'm just so not used to it. It just fuzzled up my brain, but I was dying for a change from 3rd person narrative. You're close with your bet, maybe a few more chapters, but soon, clothes will be torn asunder! Lol.

Wolf-e wolfman- Glad you like ti, hope you like this one too.

Spades The Wolf- I'm really glad you decided to review me, I always like new reviewers! Yay! That's so sweet that I'm on your fav five list, that makes me smile like a weirdo! I reeeeally hope you like this chapter, and the ones to come!

BloodxKanji-Haha! That's gotta be my fav part. I love it when she throws the stiletto at his head, lol. Oh and don't worry, some way or other, Trunks WILL know what's under Pan's dress.

Tendolover- I've never heard of that! Lol. I hope you like this chappie!

CHAPTER 12

Tanya2byour21-You're right there1 Somehow, Trunks WILL see Pan's underwear...but you'll just have to wait and see! :P It makes me so happy that you consider this your fav Dragon Ball Z story! Thank you thank you thank you! I'll update soon!

Lovesanime92- Haha, he might just find out....you'll have to wait and see!

Trupan-Bulma is VERY crazy. VERY VERY VERY crazy...but ah well!

XD-Here you go! Sorry its late! Well...you got a reaction from Trunks...kind of.

Pen name is-Sorry I took so long in updating. Well, you'll get a proper reaction off of him next chapter! Pleasee review this chappie, I hope you liked it!

Loraven888-SORRY!! Gah! I'm such a bad parson for not updating! But I'm glad you like it, I hope you like this chapter too!

Frikinchikin18- I love Bulma too! This is short too, but it's just getting ready for the next chapter! Lol. I hope you like this chapter, you'll get Trunks' proper reaction in the next chappie!

Bluebanny- HAHA! You're enthusiasm was hilarious! Well, then, HERE YOU GO! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!! Lol.

Nikki-4-Thanks-Well, everyone BUT Trunks has seen Pan so far...kind of. Have a fantastic week yourself!

Mashella Snape-Lol. Here you go, hope you liked it! I'm glad you think so, thanks for reviewing. :D

Tendolover-Haha! Here you go! Sorry for the long wait! Hope you like this chappie!

Fan-Sorry sorry sorry! I really hope this chappie makes up for it! Hope you like it!

Jonayells- Hey! Here ya go. You don't have to shiver anymore! (Unless you're cold...) And like I said, If I Do ever find a Trunks-a-like, I'll be sure to send you some of his DNA so you can clone him!

*****************************************************************************

He

He couldn;t


	14. Possessiveness

Then a sudden wave of power interrupted them, all of ones that could sense power looked up, and around at each other. They recognized it, it was Trunks. But why was he powered up?

They turned to look at the now swinging doors. Pan tried searching his thoughts, but she got nothing. But she did feel overwhelming anger, hurt, and possessiveness that wasn't hers.

"What's wrong with him? Why is he powered up? Did something happen? Should we go check?" Krillin asked.

Vegeta was next to Pan in less than a second. "Go, find him, now. Comfort him. Soothe him. Make sure he knows it's _you_ that's there." Vegeta explained, trying not to give too much detail, and finding it hard to speak in riddles.

Goten had heard all this, as he was still right next to Pan. "Come on Panny."

Vegeta stopped him. "No, just Pan. He'll only listen to her." Goten nodded.

Pan used her saiyan speed and was, literally, out of the door in a flash.

Gohan growled, and turned to Vegeta, it was obvious to everyone else now what he'd been saying to Pan.

"You told my daughter to go to him? Do you really think that's safe?!" Gohan growled.

"Don't give me this bullshit brat. She's the only one he'll listen to, you know that." Vegeta glared at him.

"I don't _care _if Pan's the only one he'll listen to, for some reason he's angry, very angry, and you're just sending my daughter away to him without a second thought. You don't know if he's dangerous right now! What if he hurts her, huh?" Gohan challenged, but surprisingly, it wasn't Vegeta who answered, it was Videl.

"Oh for God's sake Gohan, grow up. They've been inseparable since she was born, he's never hurt her unless it was in some spar, and even then it only goes so far. Do you really think he's going to start right now? I'm ashamed of you Gohan, he's like a son to you, to me, and yet your acting as if he's some enemy that we're about to kill."

Gohan looked down at the ground, ashamed of himself, his wife was right.

"Sorry Videl. I'm sorry Bulma, Vegeta; I know Trunks would never hurt her."

"Oh please, save the apologies, honey, nothing happened! Now come on! Let's part-ey!" Bulma shouted, having had one too many vodka's.

Gohan blushed slightly and Bra went and put the music back on. Vegeta disappeared quietly to follow Pan, and unknown to him, he was soon being followed by Bra and Goten, Bra on a Super Saiyan Goten's back, since he could fly them there faster.

**With Pan**

She flew as fast as she could, she felt out for his ki, it was still dangerously high, and she located it easily, he was headed towards 'their' place.

She upped her energy and flew faster, wanting to get to him faster. She wasn't used to this, the not being able to hear his thoughts thing. She'd grown used to being able to reach out for him in her mind.

_Trunks? Trunks?! _She called, but getting no answer, just the same feelings that didn't belong to her.

She scowled and wondered what had made Trunks blow up like this. _Did something happen? Is he hurt? He's feeling hurt, I can feel that through my feelings, but I can't sense if he's _physically _hurt. I would know otherwise, I always do! So why can't I sense what exactly is wrong with him? Grrr! Please Boxer-Boy, give me _something!

She felt him stop, and knew he'd reached his destination.

She pushed herself even more, and flew faster, catching up.

She was on top of the place now, with a view of everything, she found him in the middle, powering up further, turning the things around him into dust. Pan grew angry, knowing he was ruining their place, she powered up as far as she could go, knowing that what she was about to do, she didn't want to make the same accident as last time, and let his energy burn her. She was oblivious that there was now three pairs of eyes watching her.

She was bordering on super saiyan, but didn't think about that, too concentrated on Trunks. She flew at him, as fast as she could go, he didn't look up until she was a couple of metre's away from him, but even then it was too late, he was frozen in shock that she wasn't stopping.

She flew into him, tackling him to the ground. They hit the ground so hard, that after she pushed him to the ground, she rolled forward, and landed a bit behind him. She skidded around crouching, facing him. He flipped himself up, mirroring her stance.

"What the _fuck _do you think you're doing Trunks? First you go crazy powering up, and scare the crap out of everyone, _then _you close off your God damn thoughts off so I can't exactly tell everyone your fine, because not even _I _had a bloody clue. _Then _you come to _our _place, and nearly blow the whole fucking place up!! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" She shouted at him.

She only got a growl in response. This infuriated her, and she threw a ki blast at him, making sure he knew she was serious.

He deflected it just in time, making it hit the tree by the side of him.

"What happened!?" She continued shouting, throwing three more ki blasts at him.

"Stop it Pan!" Trunks shouted back, deflecting them all, turning super.

"DONT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" She screamed, wind was blowing everywhere, making her now slightly dirty dress, blow everywhere, with the power they were both putting off. She threw even bigger ki blasts at him, this time the one hit him, but he didn't throw one back.

"Was it something _I _did?! Huh?" She challenged.

"Just let it go!"

"NO! Tell me what I did!"

"No Pan!"

"TELL ME!" She screamed.

Trunks' eyes narrowed at her, and he growled louder this time, and in a flash, he had a hand on her stomach, and another on her waist, as he pushed her against the nearest tree.

Goten, who was watching up above with Bra and Vegeta, powered up at this, and made a move to go forward.

"No. Don't. They need to do this on their own." Vegeta warned, pulling him back.

Trunks took his hand off of Pan's waist, and put it on the tree above her head, keeping his other one on her stomach pushing her back.

"What did I ask of you before the party?" He growled, looking into her angry eyes.

"What?!" She asked, now bewildered.

"What did I ask of you, _before _the party?" He said, more slowly.

She was quiet for a second, then it hit her. "You're telling me you got angry because I _danced _with somebody else?" She said, raising her voice more towards the end of her question.

He continued glaring at her in response. She took this as a yes.

"Well?"

"Well _what?" _He replied.

"Well tell me why the hell you got angry because I danced with someone else?"

"Because I specifically told you _not _to!"

"Exactly! You were telling me what to do! I'm not some kid, you're not the boss of me!"

"You're no kid. God damn it Pan, don't you think that I see that? But when you _promise _me something, I expect you to keep it!"

"You weren't there!! How can I keep it if you weren't there?! Wait for you like some idiot? Aunt B didn't know when you were gonna make it! So how the hell was _I _supposed to know? I wanted to have some fucking fun!" She blurted out, pushing against him to let her go.

"So what are you saying? That you would have danced with only me if I was there?" Trunks demanded, holding her tighter.

"YES! I promised didn't I? For Kami's sake! Why is this such a big deal to you anyway?" Pan said, raising her voice again, her eyes welling up from getting frustrated and angry that he was angry at her.

Trunks stayed quiet for a bit, while Pan looked to her side, having given up trying to escape his hold, since he was in super form.

"Because you promised." He said, after a couple of seconds.

Her head snapped up. "But I _told _you why I-" She started, but got cut off when Trunks used the chance of her having her head up, to lean his against hers.

"I _know._ I just..." He sighed, trying to figure out what he could tell her and what he couldn't. "What would you do if you walked in on me and Marron dirty dancing?" he suddenly asked, making Pan frown at him, but her answer was automatic.

"Pull the bitch off of you." She stated, then her hand flew to her mouth, shocked at her words. She'd always liked Marron, of course, they were never close, but she'd never had anything against her.

Trunks chuckled at her words. "Don't worry, it's not that you don't like her, you would have said it if I'd said anyone's name."

"But why the question?" Pan asked.

"What were you doing when I walked into the room?"

Silence followed. "I was...dancing with Uncle Goten," She said, now uncomfortable, realizing the point he was trying to put across.

"Are you sure you don't want to add another word in front of 'dancing'?" He asked.

"Dirty dancing." She said, now glaring at him, but she stopped when it hurt her eyes since they were so close, it was making her go cross eyed.

"Exactly. And what was it again that you wanted to do to Marron if I was dirty dancing with her?" Trunks said.

"But you didn't! You didn't pull him off! So it's different! You came here and tried blowing the whole pla-" She started, but got cut off by Trunks again.

"What to you think I _wanted _to do Pan? Jesus, is it that hard to understand? I came here simply because I didn't want to _have _to pull him off!"

Up above them, Vegeta pulled both Goten and Bra away, and flew back, knowing that the argument between Pan and Trunks was nearly over.

"But why did you have the _need _to pull my Uncle away from me? He's my _Uncle _for Kami's sake Trunks! He wasn't exactly trying to _rape _me."

Trunks growled, and pushed her against the tree harder. "_Do not _say that!_ Understand? _It doesn't matter who it is Pan! It's the bond okay? It's our bond!" He explained.

"What does our _bond _have to do with anything?"

"It has _everything _to do with it. It makes us more protective over one another!" He said, deciding to say 'protective', instead of 'possessive'.

"Wait a second, your emotions were anger, hurt, and possessiveness, I felt no need to protect someone from your feelings earlier." She said, trying to glare at him again for lying to her.

He sighed, knowing there was no point trying to keep his feelings from her, considering she could feel them.

"Exactly, you would have felt the same." He said, trying to avoid the subject of being possessive.

"So you feel...possessive...over me?" Pan asked in disbelief, getting a nod in return.

They stayed in silence for a bit, leaving Pan soak this information up.

"So..." She urged him.

"So what?"

"So as in so what do we do to help the situation, instead of something else happening and one of us going all ape again?" She said, rolling her eyes.

His eyes widened, he definitely wasn't expecting _that _response. He was expecting a full interrogation on why the bond made them feel this way, she must have understood that she wasn't going to get anymore information out of him.

"Well?" Pan asked, getting impatient.

"Just...I don't know." Trunks exclaimed, taking his one hand off the tree and running his hands through his hair. "Just don't do something like _that _again, and I won't go doing it with some girl, unless you tell me to, okay?"

Pan raised her eyebrow. "You mean, I can tell you what to do?" She asked, an evil glint appearing in her eyes.

Trunks narrowed his eyes. "Panny." He warned.

She huffed. "Okay, okay, but just one thing, me dancing, it was only Uncle Goten, I mean, he's my Uncle, what did you think he was gonna do? Jump me?" Pan asked, sarcastically.

Trunks rolled his eyes. "You call that dancing? Pan, you were practically dry humping!"

Pan scrunched her nose up. "Eww Trunks, seriously, my _Uncle. _We were both just trying to piss off Dad. That's all, not _dry humping _as you referred it to."

"Whatever _Panny-Chan." _He said, rolling his eyes.

She poked her tongue out at him, but was startled when Trunks leaned forward to bite it, she stuck it back in as quick as it came out.

Trunks chuckled, leaning his forehead against hers again.

She mumbled something under her breath, him only catching the words 'purple prancer' and 'stupid boxer boy'.

He frowned at her. "Aww, now there's no need for name calling Frying Pan." He said.

She growled at him and leaned up quickly and bit the tip of his nose lightly.

This shocked Trunks to no end, she was getting bold with him. His shocked face made Pan redden slightly and frown.

"Oh, so you can go to bite my _tongue, _but I can't bite your nose? You gotta play fair Briefs!" She said, sticking her bottom lip out slightly, pouting.

He soon came back from his thoughts, and leaned forward just like she did to him, and bit her bottom lip.

She gasped when the contact hit, and then tensed.

Trunks bit hard, but not hard enough to break skin. She winced slightly, but surprised herself when she realized she enjoyed the feeling.

He let her lip go, dragging his teeth over her lip slightly when he did.

He let go to find Pan looking up at him, eyes wide.

"What? You can bite my nose, but I can't bite your lip? You gotta play fair Son!" He said, repeating her words earlier.

She scowled at him for doing so, going to stick her tongue out, but only getting it so far, when she realized what she was doing, and pulled it back, looking at Trunks, wary.

He laughed at her.

She tried glaring again but once again, realizing it hurt her eyes, gave up. She tried pushing herself harder against the tree instead to have more room, so he could see her glare, but when she went back, he just went back with her.

"Trunks." Pan warned.

"Ohh, what you gonna do? Bite my nose?" He mocked.

Pan rolled her eyes. "No, you know what? This time I think I'll have a little nibble on your ear." She said sarcastically.

He burst out laughing. "A nibble on my ear? Why, _someone's _getting frisky."

She bit her lip from pouting or sticking her tongue out. But her cheeks betrayed her feelings, leaving a slight blush on them.

"Well, all you had to do was ask Panny, you can have a 'little nibble' on _anything_ if you want." He grinned, evilly.

"I wouldn't need your permission _Trunksie-poo_, if I wanted a little nibble, I would, _without _asking." She said, haughtily.

"Well, now you're not only bold, but kinky too. Hmm, my kind of woman." He said, winking.

"Hmm...." She said, and then very obviously looked him over. "Well, sorry to say, but you lack both, so y'know, you're not my kind of man." She said, smirking.

"You don't think I'm bold or kinky?" He asked, pouting.

"Not really, you're more of the...shy, _inexperienced _types." She teased, keeping a straight face. He growled at her answer.

"I'd be more than happy to show you that that's not true." He pushed.

"I don't think you have it in you." Pan teased.

He was silent for a while, but then pushed her head against the tree, using his own.

"Did I mention that you look beautiful tonight?" He whispered.

The question threw Pan off guard.

"Err...no?" She said, more like a question.

"Well I should have, you're breathtaking." He once again, whispered.

"You don't look so bad yourself, but I don't see what's so good about my dress now, you've already seen it, plus, now I'm dirty." She said.

Trunks chuckled, his chest vibrating onto hers. "Just because I've already seen it doesn't mean I think it's boring now. And..." He added, pulling away from her, and using his other hand to put on her waist and pushed so she was now flat against the tree. He looked her over, starting from her eyes, down to neck, lingering on the place where he was soon hoping to mark her, then down to her chest, slowing nearly completely when he did, taking her in, then down to her waist, then completely stopping when he got to her legs, staring at them for a few seconds. He lifted his eyes, grinning at her. You're only a little bit dirty, but doesn't that fit into the 'kinky' description?"

"Oh ha ha Trunks, that was so funny." Pan said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, trying to block her thoughts of him since now she was close to hyperventilating because of the way he was acting with her.

"I try. Now...as much as I'd _love _to stay here in this position all night, do you think we should head back, the party's probably nearly finished by now, but hey, I still want my dance."

"Sure." Pan breathed, getting lost in his eyes.

Trunks smirked, from hearing that thought, she pouted slightly when she realized he had, but before he could take her lip in his mouth again, she was out of his grasp and in the air.

"Last one there has to do whatever the winner tells them too!" She yelled, getting ready to go.

"Hey! That's unfair, you cheater! And _you _still owe me for being my slave all day, remember? You promised earlier!" He said, lifting off the ground to join her.

"Yeah well, guess I lied, you're gonna have to win for that to happen." She said smirking, and as soon as she said it, since she knew him so well, she darted off, just as he went after her for her sly comments.

"I'm gonna get you, FRYING PAN!!!!" He yelled, both of them soaring through the air.

They were both neck and neck, fighting to be first.

Just as they were roughly thirty seconds away from CC, Trunks started overtaking her. She growled, trying to catch up. Just as he went to touch CC grounds with his feet, Pan tackled him there instead, jumping on his back, and touching the ground with her hands at the exact time he touched front first.

Trunks flipped around, so that now Pan was straddling him. When he saw her face she was in fits of laughter.

"Cheater! That wasn't fair! You jumped me!"

"Ahh, quit being a baby Trunksie-poo. I won fair and square!"She said, once she had finally regained control of her breathing again.

"Fair and square?! You tackled me! That's not fair and square Panny-Chan! I would have won if you hadn't!" He said poking his tongue out at her.

Pan raised an eyebrow for a second, thinking, then her face came alive again. "Draw?"

"Hmph, I _never _settle for draw's Miss Son, you said you would do whatever I wanted you to do for a whole _day_ earlier, you cant go back on your word!"

Pan gave him her best puppy eyes. "Call it a draw...please?" She asked, sweetly.

Trunks groaned and stuck his arm over his eyes. "Ahhh! Come on Panny, that's unfair, don't give me those eyes!" He was and always had been a sucker for those eyes. They could make him do crazy things. He snuck a peak at her face again, to find that she was still doing it. He gave another groan, then huffed. "Fine. But this isn't over." He said.

She jumped up happy now she'd gotten her own way with him.

She helped him up off the floor, and they both brushed themselves off. The weather was hot, so when Pan had gone hurtling to the ground after tackling Trunks, the dirt had been dry, so it only left a slight mark on the back part of her dress. Trunks wiped it a bit with his thumb, as they once again made they're appearance at the party.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Voila, tis late, I know.

But y'all did a great job in getting me to update, I checked my emails and there was reviews with people going *bother bother bother* (love harry potter puppet pals)

So hope you liked it.

I'll say my thank you's next chappie.

Id like to say though, LivingXDeadXGirl pointed out to me, that in chapter 10, instead of saying

"Trunks closed his eyes, and thought hard of Pan, which wasn't hard. Then suddenly an image  
popped in his mind"

It actually sais;

"Trunks closed his eyes, and thought hard of Pan, which wasn't hard. Then suddenly an image  
pooped in his mind"

Hahahahahhahahahaha, I'm such an idiot.

I couldn't stop laughing when she pointed it out. So I'm gonna leave it there, why the hell not.

Buh-bye.

He

He couldn;t


	15. Dirty Dancing

Disclaimer- I don't own DragonBall/Z/GT.

**READ**

Okay, I'm in a major writer's block here, I know you're probably thinking I'm the worst author ever, but seriously, it killed me to write this, I kind of know where I wanna go now, but still, if anyone of you have ANY idea's please, PLEASE let me know! I really want to continue this story! I know this is a reeeally short chapter, but I'm trying! I know a lot of you won't even remember the god damn story, so if it's still worth while please review so I can know whether or not to carry on. I hope none of you have lost interest in reading this.

Thank you to everyone I'm about to list for reviewing, sorry if I missed anyone out! I know a lot of you won't even remember what you put in the damn review!

Thejadespirit-That's so sweet! Nah, don't worry, I do the same! I loved your review, made me very happy!  
Loregar-Thanks :D  
Tanya2byour21-Veggie will always be there to save the day!  
lovesanime92-Yeah! Videl has him whipped!  
intrinsic-Thank you!  
pen name is-Thank You Thank You aaaannnd Thank You!  
wolf-e wolfman-Sorry I didn't update! Hope you can forgive me!  
Nikki-4-Here you go! Thank You for the review!  
LivingXDeadXGirl-Sorry!! Sorry! Hope the fact that I DID update made up for it! Thanks for the review and email!  
jonayells-My Pen Pal!!! I love YOU!!!! Gah! Thanks for kicking my ass in gear! :D  
SolarityKi-So much Sexual Tension...lemon, you ask? Soon, me friend, soon! Mwahahahahaha! Lol.  
Dawny-Thank you :D So sweet! 3  
ohh negative-Sorry I took so long, if you have ANY idea's lemme know! Thanks for reviewing.  
mizgt-So glad you annoyed me! It makes me even more determined to finish the story!!! Thanks for reviewing! :D  
Fizz-Thank you! Sorry I took so long!  
DeathShadowX-Thanks, I hope you're still interested in reading it!  
Dwny-Sorry sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!!!! Thank You!!! 3  
Lisa Morningstar-Good for you! That make me laugh MY ass off! :P  
disappointed-I'm reeeeaaaaallly sorry! I hope you haven't lost interest!  
lexia-Thank You, here ya go!  
mia-Sorry I made you wait! Thanks for reviewing, let me know what you think of this!  
AelsiaA-Sorry! Sorry! I swear I'll try hard to overcone this stupid writer's block!  
HeleniaK-Thank You! Hope you like this one! :D

Everyone who could feel energy froze when they felt Pan and Trunks' ki's coming towards them. Somehow Pan had brought him back, but they didn't know if this was a good thing or a bag thing, the only people who knew were Vegeta, Goten and Bra.

Gohan tensed, deep down he knew that Trunks hadn't hurt her, but his over protectiveness took over, as per usual.

The door swung open to reveal them both, the room was dim, but from where the door had opened the light from the other room shined on them both, making everyone able to see them.

The music was still on, but everyone who had been dancing stopped to see what was going to happen next.

They surprised everyone except for Vegeta, Goten and Bra, by coming in, completely oblivious to everyone else.

They were both slightly windswept from both the wind and argument, and Pan had used her back to push the doors open, they'd only needed a little push. Trunks was talking to her a mile a minute, and animatedly, and she was laughing. He had his fingers intertwined with hers and they were on his shoulder, him keeping them there.

He used that fact to pull her closer to him, and used his other arm to reach around behind her. Vegeta froze, praying he wouldn't do something idiotic as to kiss her in front of everyone.

But he had reached his hand around to the back of her head, he grasped the clip that held her hair in, and lightly pulled it out. Her hair fanned out, and he used his fingers to comb it back from her face, starting at the top of her forehead.

She turned into his arm that had her fingers, so that now his arm was around her shoulders, both still holding hands. They were still talking, unheard over the music.

Pan looked up suddenly to Vegeta, and she nodded. He gave a slight nod back.

She caught her fathers glare at Trunks but ignored it, scoffing and rolling her eyes.

They both headed towards where Bra and Goten were, at the food tables. Everyone who wasn't a Son, or a Briefs, continued dancing with a shrug, but everyone else's faces were happy, except of course Gohan's, who was still glaring, and Vegeta, who had his usual unreadable face on.

Goten was now trying to chuck legs of chicken in the air and catch them with his mouth. Bra, Pan and Trunks laughed at his antics.

Pan pulled Trunks' arm onto the dance floor, and he twirled her on the way.

They began dancing, innocently at first. But soon enough things were getting frisky.

Unlike when she danced with Goten, Pan wasn't laughing, she had her eyes half closed, and intense look on her face, much like Trunks'. His hands were on her waist, and hers were around his neck. They both swayed to the music simultaneously.

Then another song came on.

Pan and Trunks became closer, they were on the opposite side of the dance floor, hidden from Gohan, but in full view of Vegeta.

Everyone else seemed oblivious to them both. Trunks pulled her in closer so they were now pressed against each other.

Her right leg was between both of his, her left leg on the outside of his right. Her arms dropped from where they were around his neck, her one arm on his shoulder, the other on his chest. His hands were now dropped slightly to her hips. His forehead was on hers and both of their eyes were closed, content.

They grinded against each other, slowly.

She turned her self around, so that her back was now pressed against him, he pulled her even closer, his hands on her hips again.

Her arm came up she dug her hand in his hair, he leaned his head forward, his lips just an inch from her neck.

Her hand stayed at the back of his hair, they both, once again swayed to the music, his one hand still on her hips, now coming across her stomach, and the other holding the top of her arm that was around him.

"Mmm... so beautiful." Trunks whispered huskily in her ear.

The vibrations from his chest when he spoke made her shudder.

"Cold?" He whispered, smirking.

"No."She whispered back.

"Now you see that you should dance with me, and me only?" He whispered.

"Yes." She said, breathlessly.

"Good girl."

"Hmm." She answered, unable to make any other noise, with out moaning.

He caught onto her thoughts, and his smirk widened.

"Moan all you want baby." He said, his voice husky and low.

The vibrations and his words made her shudder again, and she bit back a moan.

"Fucking beautiful." He whispered in her ear, making her moan for him.

"You moan for me, and me only, right baby?" He questioned, his voice commanding.

_Yes. _She whispered in her mind.

_Promise? _

_Yes. _She groaned out in her mind.

It took all of his self control not to take her right there.

It just so happened, that Gohan had felt their ki increase, and had walked around the dance floor, heading toward Vegeta, unable to see them in the crowd.

"Vegeta, where are they?" Gohan growled. Vegeta only smirked in response, his eyes going back to a certain place on the dance floor.

Gohan followed his line of sight, and gasped at the sight, anger boiling in his veins. Several of the Z gang had now turned their attention to see what was happening, when they saw Gohan with Vegeta, they automatically thought they were both having one of their arguments, but as they were about to turn their heads back around, they realized Gohan's attention wasn't on Vegeta, and Vegeta's wasn't on Gohan's. They looked to see where they were looking, and what they saw made their eyes widened.

Trunks and Pan were not only dirty dancing, but it was more than that, it was so intense, that was obvious.

While everyone else had been laughing while dirty dancing with a partner, these two weren't, they looked like they were in their own world, definitely enjoying each other.

Gohan went to make his way towards them but was stopped by Vegeta.

"Leave them. They are dancing." He stated, warning in his eyes.

"Dancing?! That's not dancing! It looks like he's ready to take her right there!" Gohan growled. He pulled away from Vegeta's grip, and was nearly there when Goten was in front of him, along with Videl, who had been dancing with him at the time.

"Gohan. Leave. Them." Goten growled. Gohan froze in surprise for a second, shocked at Goten's anger at him.

"Gohan, leave them be, they're only dancing, please don't ruin this night! You've already done enough!" Videl was the same.

He quickly fazed in around them both heading towards Trunks and Pan. Vegeta appeared from nowhere standing behind Trunks, but facing Gohan, he knew that if Gohan was to suddenly pull Pan out of his hands, then Trunks was for sure to go crazy.

"Trunks!" Vegeta said urgently. "Trunks!!" He yelled again, getting his attention, Trunks and Pan turned at the same time, eyes suddenly alert.

Trunks felt Gohan's power and cursed himself for letting himself relax into his own world. He quickly stood straight and pulled Pan back behind him.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing with my daughter, Trunks?!" Gohan growled.

"Dancing, of course." Trunks answered instantly, smirking.

Pan shook herself out of the daze she had been in, blushing slightly at the fact that she'd just given everyone a good show.

Pan looked from behind Trunks at her father, who was glaring murderously at Trunks.

_Oh, please, seriously Dad! Seriously, if he's going to act like this with everything I find remotely interesting that involves a guy, I'm going to scream! God if that's what he's acting like now, what's he going to be like when I lose my virginity?!_

She'd forgotten Trunks could hear her, but he didn't answer.

"It didn't look like _dancing_." Gohan spat.

"Dad!" She protested.

"Gohan! Do _not _make another scene!! Videl scolded.

"You do _not _have permission to be touching my daughter like that!" Gohan yelled.

Trunks answered saying, "Did you hear her protesting!?" Just as Pan said "Did you hear me protesting!?"

"He was taking advantage of you! And this is not the kind of behaviour I want from you! What would that _boyfriend_ of yours say if he knew you were dancing with someone else like this?!" Gohan demanded, still in the dark about the fact that Pan and Sam were no longer together.

Six people scoffed at the same time, Vegeta, Pan, Trunks, Bra, Goten and Bulma.

"Pleeease Gohan!!" Bulma slurred. "That shit was over when he was a bastard and fucked somebody else, announcing thingsss to everyone at the party her and Bra went to aaages ago!! The bastard called her frigid for not sssleeping with him! Ssso, naughty boy! Don't you sssay she can't handle herself and say no, because if anyone can look after their ssselves it's Panny! But don't worry, my Trunksie here had something to sssay to the son of a bitch, threatened him and everything! You should have seen the bastard's face when he walked in on-"

She was about to continue when Vegeta came behind her and put his hand over his drunk wife's mouth, rolling his eyes.

Gohan's eyes had widened throughout Bulma's tale. "Oh." Was all he managed to choke out, he was completely thrown off guard by this information and didn't know how to continue.

Videl saw this and decided to get him out of there as quickly as possibly.

"Gohan, honey, come on, it's time to go, it's better if we leave now, so we can have a nice sleep, we have to wake up early tomorrow remember?" She said, referring to the fact that they were both going away for his business trip early the next morning.

"Hmph." Was his answer. "Pan, come on." He said, gruffly.

"Actually Gohan, I wanted to know if she could sleep over tonight, instead of her having to get up so early to come over here tomorrow morning?" Bra asked, tentatively, since Gohan was still angry.

Gohan's eyes flashed with anger and was just about to say no when Videl answered again.

"Of course hon, if Bulma doesn't mind." She looked to her side to see that Bulma was giggling to herself in Vegeta's arms, looking in to space. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Vegeta?" Videl asked.

"Of course woman, she practically lives here anyway." He said. He actually liked that fact, whenever she was there, they more often than not, had a spar.

"It makes sense Gohan, she can just go get her stuff tomorrow after she wakes up, she still hasn't packed yet, it would be mean if we made her pack tonight for her to get up so early tomorrow since it's so late." Videl said before Gohan could say anything else.

Videl walked over to where Trunks was holding Pan behind him, she looked at Trunks almost for permission. Trunks gave her a grin, now in a good mood.

He pulled her from behind her and brought her in front of him. Videl hugged and kissed Pan goodbye, telling her to have a good time.

"I'll call you tomorrow, honey, okay?" Videl asked.

"K, Mom." Pan said, then walked towards her father. He automatically calmed when she hugged and kissed him goodbye.

"Be good." He whispered to her, to which she just laughed.

"Aren't I always?" She said, sarcastically.

He chuckled along with her. "Love you."

"Love you too."

"BYE V!" Bulma suddenly yelled, waving her arms like crazy.

Everyone sweat dropped again.

"Err...yeah, bye Bulma." Videl said.

They both left, and other's followed, Krillin and 18 were leaving Marron there for the night.

So the sleepover now included Bra, Trunks, Pan, Goten, and Marron.


End file.
